Vannas to SGC
by AkinaSky
Summary: SG-1 and their kids plus Greer have been thrown back to the SGC, will Jack and Daniel last after the military gets in the middle of their relationship and what kind of drama will arise from having children that only biologically belong to one or the other. This is a Jack/Daniel SLASH fic as well as a little Sam/Teal'c
1. Home Sweet Stargate

**Vannas to Stargate Command**

**Author's note: Here is the first chapter updated to book four of the Gate to Vannas story. We are back to Stargate Command and we shall see where it leads them and the kids. SG1 and SGC don't belong to me and Zale, Zada, Claire, little Janet and Johnny belong to me as do Teal'c and Sam's kids and Greer. Please don't use them, thank you. Also please review, I love hearing from you!**

**Chapter One: Home Sweet Stargate**

Daniel held Johnny close to his side as all the soldiers in the gate room kept their guns trained on the group. After the SG team walked down the ramp and past them, all of them unfamiliar to Daniel and all of them confused about the strangers standing in the room.

"Stand down!" came Hammond's voice shouting over the microphone. The soldiers dropped their weapons a fraction, which Daniel could understand. Most of the time, people appearing out of nowhere in the Gate Room was never a good sign. "Jack, is that you? SG1?" General Hammond questioned then, disbelief apparent in his tone.

Johnny slapped his hands over his ears at the loud noise that he'd never heard in their home. Daniel shushed him gently, kissing Johnny's head. He wanted desperately to reach down and take Jack's hand in comfort but they were back. Jack and Daniel were no longer married, not even able to be together. Sam and Teal'c could easily go through with some sort of ceremony but Jack couldn't even touch him. They were back in the world of 'Don't Ask Don't Tell', they each had no biological right to the other's children. Daniel was finding it difficult not to start hyperventilating in the realization.

"Jack," he whimpered quietly to his lover, wishing all of a sudden that he'd allowed Jack to seduce him before the party. Jack had been all over him, begging for it since they hadn't been together in weeks. Daniel had laughed at him, and promised Jack they would be together all night after the party when the children were asleep in bed and now they were back. Maybe Jack would revert to Colonel O'Neill and pretend they had never happened for the sake of his position. Daniel didn't know, he had in the Vannas world but here there was no way of knowing. Jack had always been in a tug-o-war with himself and the job.

Jack's body jerked towards Daniel as if he so desperately wanted to touch Daniel in comfort. Instead he stepped forward, in front of all of them and spoke loudly, "Its us General, we're back." He shrugged nonchalantly and Daniel swiped again at the tears on his face, holding Johnny close, stealing at the only comfort he could have at the moment.

This is what their youngest son saw, their return home and what damage it could do to all of them. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered the words into Johnny's hair. His beautiful son sighed and nodded against Daniel's neck, refusing to look around anymore than he had to.

After living outdoors and in nature for ten years, all the stark grey made Daniel feel as if he was suddenly colorblind. The soldiers in the room led them out in a clump, children holding fast to each other and their parents as they walked through the halls and into the debriefing room. General George Hammond stood there to take Jack into his arms and hug him. Jack returned the gesture then stepped back and smiled, "General, its good to see you again."

Hammond moved past Jack to hug Daniel, shake hands with Sam and Teal'c before he looked around at the nine children standing with his flagship team. "There is much to talk about it seems. Can the children be taken to Janet so she can look them over?"

Daniel tightened his grip on Johnny in his arms, and Zale's hand in his. Jack stiffened against the suggestion as well. "Sir, I mean no disrespect but they are ours to protect."

The door was pushed open and there was Janet Frasier, pulling an ecstatic Sam into her arms, "Its been so long, we thought you dead!" she cried and Sam nodded, hugging her friend in return. Janet pulled away from Sam only to give hugs to a calm Teal'c, frowning Jack and quiet Daniel who still refused to release Johnny. He loved these people, the General and Janet but Johnny was his little boy but he also didn't have any biological right to him and once Janet found out that he was Jack's their children would be separated and so would they.

"Daniel, you know I would never do anything to harm a child," Janet told him gently. "We have to follow protocol as we will with you once you are done with the General. We have to be certain none of these children carry illnesses from where you have been."

Greer was sitting in the corner and glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. He was sitting close enough to Teal'c for the Jaffa to grab him if need be but no one would understand that there were two personalities in that child, one of which was responsible for this shift in time.

"Dr. Jackson, you know the rules." General Hammond responded and Daniel nodded, pulling back to look into Johnny's eyes.

"JJ, this little tyrant is called Janet Frasier and she is a good woman and a healer in this world. She will keep you safe till Jack and I come for you."

Johnny nodded, scrambling down to take Zale's hand. The girls stayed close to each other, and Zada bless her reached out for Greer who took her hand. Ishtar, Haikon and Jacob moved together as well.

"Johnny is mute, do not expect him to speak but he has a system with his—Zale for telling us what he needs," Jack said. Daniel could hear the trip over Zale instead of brother. They had to be so suddenly careful with their words; they were guardians and no longer fathers. They were friends and coworkers, no longer lover and spouse. Daniel could feel his heart breaking a little at a time every time Jack looked at him without that secret smile they had been sharing for ten years.

When the kids were out of the room, they all sat down around the table and Jack started before the General had time to, "What year is it?"

"2005," General responded.

Daniel gasped, Greer not only brought them back but he brought them back to the wrong time, four years from the time they left. Jack looked at him for a moment before turning back to Hammond. "It has been ten years for us, where we were."

Hammond gazed at them, shocked at the news then sincerely took in their appearance. Sam's hair so much longer than when she left four years before never to return. Daniel, without glasses and his hair around his shoulders. Jack still cut his hair as usual but even with the Vannas magic keeping them in good health, they had aged in appearance though not enough to say ten years. "Ten years?"

Jack nodded, "Yes sir, there is other things we should discuss but not on base. I am guessing that our homes were sold or given to others in our absence?"

"Well Jack, you cabin has always stood as yours, and Sara made sure your home here in the Springs was taken care of."

Jack smiled, "Thank God, maybe we can go there but I am sure after four years it has to be pretty musty."

General Hammond nodded, "I will send a couple SF's to your place, we still retain one of the keys at Sara's request. While you shower and go down and get your physicals out of the way I will send someone to get the house aired out a little. Did you want to all go to Colonel O'Neill's place, even the kids?"

"Yes!" all four adults chanted together and General Hammond nodded.

"I figured as much."

Hammond released them to go to the medical unit where all the children were sitting, little cotton balls pressed into the crook of their elbows. They were all quiet and sitting very still, several of the nurses talking to them. Janet intercepted them before they could get to the kids and started their physicals. Janet nurses swooped down on the four members of SG1 and she oversaw the work to make sure nothing was overlooked.

"How did you get back here? Where did you go?" Janet asked Daniel though the others could hear.

"There is much more to tell than you could possibly have time for Janet." Daniel stated, "We are going to Jack's place to debrief with Hammond, you should come since you are going to know the truth as soon as you get the test results back from the kids."

"What does that mean?" Janet demanded, confused and annoyed by the vague response.

"Nothing we can say here Doc," Jack stated, brooking no argument.

"You need to do the tests on the kids yourself Janet, and not tell anyone until after the debriefing," Daniel stated. Janet frowned and looked to Jack who nodded agreement so she nodded finally and Daniel sighed in relief.

Daniel suffered through the physicals then he rushed across the room and lifted Johnny into his arms once again. Jack was right behind him, lifting the twins into his arms and they wrapped their little limbs around his neck and waist. Zale and Zada stood next to them as Sam and Teal'c reunited with their three children and Greer stood between Zada and Zale silent and scared. Daniel touched Zale and nodded towards Greer and tilted his head in question. This was no longer the power hungry Magis pushing his power onto others. "It's Greer again," Zale whispered.

The group was kept in the infirmary for another hour before Janet sent them on their way with clean, though confusing, bills of health. Daniel knew the information that Janet was looking at, the information that was going to tear their family apart. For now he just wanted desperately to have some privacy to get a handle on Jack's mood and where they stood.

Several SF's with vans were used to get them to Jack's place which was very small for all of them but right now they just needed a couple of beds for the kids and privacy. The soldiers left them in the entry of Jack's place and Daniel quickly walked through and up the stairs, putting Johnny down and slipped into Jack's bedroom. He pulled off the comforter and sat down to pull off his shoes, knowing he should be with his children right now but he needed some space to breath through this change.

Was this the end of his relationship, the love he'd felt from Jack for so long?


	2. Truth of Genes

**Author's Note: All disclaimers apply as always, Vannas are mine as well as the children of SG-1 while SGC, SG-1 all belong to their creators.**

**Chapter Two: Truth of Genes**

Jack walked forward and took Johnny's hand as he watched Daniel walk upstairs and disappear into his bedroom, a place that Daniel had once been welcome in as Jack's friend before their disappearance. This house saw the birth of their friendship after Shau'ri was taken. Jack wanted to follow Daniel immediately but he knew he had to get the kids settled in first, they both still had to be fathers' first. He looked around noticing the living room had several long couches and when he walked into the den, father into the house, he found it had quickly been furnished with couches and a couple beds. It made the space seem smaller but with nine kids and four adults, they were going to be cramped for a while.

Jack got all the kids settled into the couches and spoke to them quietly, asking how they were doing with all this. "Why is Daddy sad?" Zale asked gently.

"I am going to go find out," Jack said as he kissed Zale on the head.

Sam was settling her little ones on one of the beds and Jack turned to walk out of the den when Teal'c gripped his arm, "I too am concerned for DanielJackson's mood."

"Are you surprised he's upset?" Jack asked as he tugged his arm away from his best friend. Teal'c had in past years had questioned Jack and Daniel's inability to be in love in this world, and it seemed he still didn't really understand the frustration Daniel was dealing with, what they were both feeling.

"We are back in our time finally, or close enough to be back among those we called friend," Teal'c responded.

Jack sighed, rubbing his fingers into his eyes for a moment before he spoke. "T, you and Sam gonna get married here?"

"Of course, that is the way of your people and I would speak the words of forever to her once more." Teal'c said as he looked over at Sam who smiled up at him only to focus on Jack's words. Sam knew Daniel's concerns, she knew about DADT and all the regulations that bound them within the USAF.

"Daniel and I can't get married here, DADT prevents it as well as fraternization regs because I am technically his superior. We can't even have an open relationship. Not to mention, biologically our children don't belong to both of us, and they will be forced to hide who they are here. That is why Daniel is upset right now!"

Teal'c touched Jack's shoulder in a firm but gentle grip; "You will do what you must to make DanielJackson happy, correct?"

Jack nodded, "Of course, I love him. That hasn't changed."

"But you are home where you need to fight the Goa'uld. You are back to fighting against your love and country."

"Thanks for the reminder Teal'c, I had no idea," Jack griped and pulled away towards the stairs. Sadly though he didn't make it far before there was a knock and Hammond and Janet walked into the house without invitation. Jack sighed but called out to Sam and Teal'c then up to Daniel as well. The children would be fine on their own for the time it would take to discuss some of what had transpired.

Jack led Hammond and Janet into the living room and they moved to sit down. Daniel walked in; quiet and morose as he leaned against the wall as far from Jack in the room as he possibly could get while Sam and Teal'c settled together on the couch not touching but close and comfortable with each other, Jack noticed bitterly. He resented their continued ease with each other and just as quickly squashed the emotion since they did not deserve his unkind thoughts.

Hammond started quickly, his voice strong and even as to not allow his words to carry to the other room and the children beyond the wall and door. "Well it looks like you have made it home without any contagions that would be dangerous to others. Janet has also told me that you are all very healthy despite your new age. Some of your readings were strange but nothing that Frasier can keep your quarantined for just yet. What I want to know is why those children, besides Greer, are all genetically your children."

"I would think that would be obvious," Daniel stated rudely before he took a deep breath and spoke in a kinder tone. "Greer was caught up in whatever happened to us, he is the son of one of our allies, we should remain a guardian for him since we have known him for quite a few years already."

Jack was amazed that Daniel was able to speak so calmly about Greer since his Magis was the reason they were here but then again they had learned the hard way that Zale and Xylander were two different creatures sharing the same mind and body. He also was amazed at the attitude Daniel was allowing to come out but he understood that Daniel was scared of losing their children.

"Seems fair," Janet started as she chose to ignore most of Daniel's outburst. "Jacob, Ishtar and Haikon belong to Sam and Teal'c genetically and don't think I didn't notice that you are no longer a Jaffa Teal'c."

"It is true, the people we were with were able to heal me after the larvae became ill and died." Teal'c responded with a simple nod.

Janet continued as though Teal'c had not spoken, "As far as I can tell; Zale, Janet and Claire belong to Daniel and Zada and Johnny belong to Jack. What is interesting to me is that the mothers are genetically matched as well."

"Twin sisters," Jack stated, figuring they would need to tell these two the truth others Jack and Daniel would not have the help they needed to keep their children.

"Ah," Janet returned and made a note on her chart. "Why didn't you return with the mothers?"

Jack sighed, there was no getting around this part. He watched Daniel as the other man returned Jack's constant gaze even as he spoke. "They might have been genetically the mothers to our children but they were never a parent to them," Jack stated calmly. He watched Daniel who was shifting but seemed unwilling to speak. It was Jack's career at stake, not Daniel's so it was Jack's story to tell.

"Surrogates? But why?" Janet asked, interested in their story more than getting the answer to questions that her tests brought to her.

"Because we wanted children but couldn't have them without a little help," Jack stated with a shrug and kept holding Daniel's gaze. Daniel's eyes were growing damp as he realized what Jack had every intention of saying.

"Who did?" General Hammond asked, frustrated at the conversation as a whole.

Jack switched his tactic, "General, I am 59 years old and I cannot stay a Colonel on an active SG team. I need to retire." Jack did not miss the sigh and tightening around Daniel's bright blue eyes.

"What? Jack! No!" General Hammond replied, looking from Jack to Daniel in confusion.

"Jack," Daniel whispered but Jack shook his head.

"No Danny, I can already feel this world pulling the heady youth from my skin and bones. My knees ache already and I won't give up you for the fight anymore, I made that decision in the Vannas world and I will not go back on my promise to you."

"Wait," Janet demanded, "You and Daniel are together? You are the parents of all five children?" she asked shocked.

Jack nodded to her, Janet looked at Daniel who shrugged as well. Jack wished Daniel would come over so he could touch the archeologist in love and comfort. The younger man though stayed where he was, frozen in the moment.

"Jack, you would not be sent to Leavenworth for being with Daniel anymore, DADT is more like a guideline than a law anymore. I will find a way to keep you in the SGC even if it isn't on active teams. I promise you that."

"Can you promise our children will not end up in the hands of the NID? Or Area 51?"

"Why would your children end up there?"

"Time traveling munchkins," Jack returned, "You don't need to know what they are capable of, and you should have plausible deniability. Plus, Daniel and I have five children and we promised ourselves and each other that they wouldn't be raised by strangers."

Hammond frowned at Jack, "Well you cannot really choose to leave as of yet. You will need help to end the MIA that is attached to your names plus I am sure you will need time and money to reset your lives to some sort of normalcy."

Jack nodded, "So we'll be spending some time at the SGC until all this is taken care of?"

"Jack, you know it has to be done, you have ten years worth of debriefing to do, for now though I will leave you here to settle in and rest. You will be picked up in the morning at 0700."

Jack nodded and walked the General and the doctor to the door. Sam and Teal'c removed themselves from the room and Daniel was still standing against the wall. Jack walked towards him, reaching out to touch Daniel's hand gently.

Daniel looked at him, his eyes still wet but there was that illusive hope in his light blue eyes as well. Jack stepped forward, crowding close to Daniel's chest, leaning down to rub his forehead against Daniel's.

"You did it again!" Daniel accused, frowning which was bellied by the sparkle in those eyes that sent Jack's heartbeat galloping even now after all this time.

Jack chuckled, "What?"

"You gave up the fight—for me."

"For you Danny, for our family too but I can't live without you in my arms and I have no intention of hiding the way I feel for you for the rest of our lives. Plus we need to keep our children away from the SGC as much as possible, I may trust Janet and Hammond but NID is everywhere and I would not have them in danger."

"Jack?" Daniel pleaded, looking up at him.

"Danny?" Jack returned quietly, leaning close to nuzzle at Daniel's throat.

"I love you so much Colonel Jack," Daniel responded. "Please kiss me?"

Jack had no intention of ignoring such a request, especially since he wanted the same. He leaned down, taking Daniel's lips in a searing kiss that forced Daniel's mouth open with a shared moan that spoke of the stress Daniel had been under and the love he felt safe enough to release finally.

Jack pulled back just enough to whisper into Daniel's mouth, "I love you too my beautiful Danny."

Daniel heard the words and leapt at Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and pressing his chest and hips flush against Jack's body. He slipped his tongue into Daniel's open mouth and sucked the air from Daniel in barely restrained passion. Jack lifted Daniel into his arms and pulling Daniel's legs around his hips and he dragged Daniel around the corner and dropped his legs so Daniel could run up the stairs. Jack followed, taking a stop in the bathroom where he had lube from his lonely nights; luckily some was still there. If not then they would have made it work, it didn't really matter what they did right now only that they were together.

He found Daniel in his bedroom, pulling at the clothes he wore. They were the last pieces that reminded them of the home once lost where their children were safe. Jack eyes followed as each bit of tanned skin was revealed and Jack continued to watch the spectacle. With a grin, Jack slowly started undressing as well but kept his gaze on Daniel. It had been far too long since they were doing anything more than sleeping in bed and most days through the sickness they didn't even get to sleep together as one of them was usually resting with Zada.

"It has been too long Danny, I don't know how long I'm going to last."

Daniel grinned, dropping his underwear and moving quickly across the room to grip Jack by the back of the neck and pulled him close, "Then we shall have to do what we can." Daniel kissed Jack harshly, pulling at the last of Jack's clothing before they moved backwards to the bed to tumble down among the blankets.

Jack was pushed down on the bed as Daniel moved sinuously against Jack's chest. Daniel slipped the lube from Jack's slack hands and leaned down to kiss Jack once again. "What do you think about some friction for now?"

Jack grinned, "Sounds like a good plan for now Dr. Jackson."

Daniel returned the grin, leaning down to take Jack's mouth into another kiss even as he hands slipped together to warm the lube he somehow got in his palm. Jack gasped when Daniel's hand slipped across Jack's shaft. He jerked his hand gently in a rocking motion that stoked the fire inside Jack quickly. Then Daniel joined him, pulling Jack's hand down to wrap around Daniel's straining erection as well and they moved quickly together.

Jack moaned into Daniel's lips as they moved towards completion and when it comes, they fall together. Daniel stayed where he is, breathing heavily into Jack's neck and plastered against his chest and Jack would have him stay there as long as possible.

"I love you Daniel," Jack told him and kissed Daniel again.

"I will love you forever Jack O'Neill."

Jack hoped that continued to be the case now that they were home once more and no longer protected from the small minds of people.


	3. Unforeseen Circumstances

**All disclaimers apply: SGC and SG-1 don't belong to me; OC's belong to me.**

**Chapter Three: Unforeseen Circumstances**

Daniel shifted as the stickiness between Jack's chest and his own became uncomfortable and he stood, pulling Jack after him. Jack complained about it all the way to the master bathroom until Daniel turned on the warm water and shoved Jack under the spray which only caused Jack to sputter. He followed the soldier under the water and lifted soap that someone had clearly placed on the tub when the house was unlocked. Daniel didn't really care how it got there, just that it was and he used it to vigorously scrub the evidence of their loving before passing the bar to Jack so the handsome older man could return the favor which he did with enthusiasm.

"Jack, we have to go make sure our children are doing okay," Daniel said with a sigh when Jack reached down to grip his cock once more. Daniel could undoubtedly play for a much longer time but they had to prepare their children for the concept of living in this world. They didn't know how or when Greer would suddenly retain the ability to return home. There was also no telling if Greer could take them all back anyway.

Jack sighed, "Fine, but you are spoiling what would have been a great time."

Daniel rolled his eyes, chuckling as they finished in the shower before stepping out and using a couple towels to dry off before Jack walked out to the bedroom and slipped open a drawer to find some clothes.

"Is there anything there?" Daniel asked as he pulled his hair back out of his face and secured it in a knot at the back of his neck. He figured he should cut it off, as well as go get some new glasses, without the restorative powers of the Vannas land, his eye sight was not staying 20/20 anymore, it was a slow drain but soon he would need the glasses to see once again. It was the same with Jack's knees and all of them feeling an abundance of energy most of the time.

"Jeans, Danny, oh my gawd! I didn't even know I missed jeans," Jack said with a cackle as he dropped the towel from around his waist and Daniel paused to enjoy the show before Jack slipped into some boxers and jeans and pulled a t-shirt over his head. Jack then threw a similar outfit to Daniel who changed quickly.

"They might have jeans here, but our children Jack—"

Jack turned and walked towards Daniel, placing a gentle loving hand on Daniel's cheek. "I know Danny, we're all going to stick together and keep them away from the NID and whoever else might enjoy futzing with our babies. I will protect you and all of them."

Daniel nodded, pressing his face into Jack's palm before they turned and padded down the stairs and headed for the den without shoes and socks for the moment. Jack was the first one to step into sight of the kids who immediately tackled him to the ground when there was a knock at the door. Daniel smiled over to Jack who was graciously playing pony to the posse so Daniel walked over and opened the door.

On the door step though was someone he wished they wouldn't have to see for at least a couple days, to get their paperwork through and have some semblance of normalcy once again. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her arms were crossed over her slender form.

"Sarah?" Daniel asked and she looked up, realizing belatedly that Jack hadn't answered his own door.

"Well I'm glad you know me, now who are you and why are you opening my husband's door?"

"Ex-husband," Daniel returned before he had the chance to get a handle on his wayward tongue. Of course that was none of his business until Jack told Sarah about Daniel's position in Jack's new life.

"Aren't you a part of his team?" she asked, trying to peer around the door possibly hoping for a visit from Jack.

"Maybe you should come inside. I am guessing General Hammond called to let you know we were back."

Sarah walked into the foyer and she kept watching Daniel uncertainly. Daniel moved past her, heading for the den hoping to keep her from seeing Jack with the children. It would not look good to her who may or may not have moved on from the death of Charlie. "Jack!" Daniel called as Sarah tried to push past Daniel.

"Danny?" Jack responded concerned by Daniel's tone of voice and froze when he locked eyes with Sarah. "Sarah what are you doing here?"

"General Hammond told me you were back, I wanted to see you." Sarah responded and stepped forward and hugged Jack who held very still and patted her on the back gently but awkwardly. He looked at Daniel over her shoulder, shrugging and cringing which answered every question Daniel might have had if he didn't know Jack so well. He wasn't going to tell Sarah who Daniel was to him if he could help it.

"Papa?" Zada called out as she ran towards Jack and he pulled away to talk to his daughter.

"Papa?" Sarah demanded. She stared down at Zada who was clearly about the age of their deceased son when he passed. "You have only been gone four years! When did you have a kid! What the hell Jack, after Charlie!"

Jack sighed, "Sarah, you need to understand."

"No! You have a child?"

"Actually," Jack hedged.

"You have more than one child!" she screeched.

"Sarah, we weren't only gone for four years. For us, we were gone much longer than the time that past for you. I fell in love and started a family, never thinking I would make it home again from where we were. I'm sorry you have to find out this way."

"You fell in love with someone?" Sarah asked with a whisper of regret.

Jack stared at his ex-wife, sadness radiating from his whole form. Daniel watched his beloved deal with her but he didn't know what to say. Zada saved him the trouble when she turned to Daniel, "Daddy?" she stage whispered as she walked close to him, "Why is she yelling at Papa?"

Sarah jerked around to glare at Daniel, who cringed. "Papa and Daddy? Shit! Jack, are you serious? You will end up in jail or at best you will lose your position. How did you have kids with another man?"

Jack shrugged, "Sarah, this is my husband Daniel Jackson. We have five children together with the help of surrogate mothers we met where we were stuck. I would have liked to give you this information a little better but here it is."

"Five children?" Sarah cried, "You told me once that you could never have another after Charlie. Maybe all you meant was that you couldn't have them with me!"

Daniel leaned down and hugged Zada close to his side, the girl was shaking in the wake of Sarah's anger. "Go be with your sisters and brothers baby." Zada nodded but Sarah stepped between Zada and her path to the rest of the family.

"Excuse me?" Zada asked pleasantly though Daniel knew she was nervous; the yelling rattled her, as she'd never really seen parents yelling at each other. It was something that Daniel and Jack had always attempted not to do in front of the children.

"Who is your father?" Sarah hissed and Zada looked to Jack and then Daniel. Daniel smiled encouragingly.

She pointed to Jack, "Papa," then to Daniel, "Daddy. They are both my fathers."

"Who is your mother?" Sarah demanded.

"The woman who carried me to term, then handed me to my true parents is called Desire."

"Desire?" Sarah demanded with a scoff.

"A nickname of sorts," Daniel explained with a shrug but the woman glared at him for speaking.

"Do not speak to me! Or near me! You have undone my husband, the man he once was is gone because of you! He will lose everything because of you!"

Daniel took a deep breath, watching Jack instead of Sarah. He hoped Jack would speak but no words passed Jack's lips. This was the moment Daniel had waited for, when faced with the opposition of the people who once loved him, then Jack would forget all they fought for in the past decade. He was left waiting and hoping and wanting.

Daniel looked to Sarah, "Do not speak to me as though you know me or Jack, don't belittle the love we shared with our children at least if not each other." With that he took Zada's hand and pushed past Jack. The Colonel took Daniel's arm and he didn't pull away in violence because the drama was not for Sarah.

"Danny," Jack whispered gently.

"Jack, speak to your _wife_, I am going to stay with the kids."

He nodded and released Daniel, not even bothering to correct the wife slip. Daniel tightened his grip on Zada and pulled her to the den. He sat down on the couch, pulling Zada down next to him, Zale and Johnny already on the other side. Janet and Claire were on the floor, looking at books someone brought to them earlier in the day. Daniel knew he should talk to the children, to let them know everything would be okay but he was truly no longer certain. It seemed once more Jack and he were only afforded a moment's serenity and love before life would choose to separate them.

Sam spoke, breaking the tense silence. "Daniel, is Sarah out there? I thought I heard her shouting?"

He nodded but didn't speak.

"Daniel Jackson, do not look so hopeless."

Daniel heard the words of his friend, said nothing in return. Not on the subject of his relationship anyway, "We should see if you guys can find a place to stay, this place is too small for us all."

"Will it not be too small for you and the children as well?" Sam asked gently.

Daniel shrugged, he couldn't say if the house going to be enough space in the next days. Instead he hugged Zada and the boys close to his sides and stayed quiet and tried not to listen for the voices carrying in from the other room. Now they were just hushed tones so there was no way to know what was being said. Daniel wondered how long it would be before he could reclaim his name and do what they must to make sure that the kids could not be taken from them.


	4. Past Come Calling

**Chapter Four: Past Comes Calling**

Jack watched Daniel leave the room and sighed, Daniel was hurt again and pissed off if Jack knew him and he did. It was his fault again. He turned back to Sarah and watched as she paced back and forth in the living room. He didn't know what to tell Sarah or Daniel. Jack was starting to hate this place, he suddenly wished for the simplicity of the Vannas home and the idyllic love affair he'd been given with Daniel up till now. He didn't understand his own reluctance to fight for Daniel in the face of challenge. He'd been able to stand up to Hammond and Janet, but Sarah walks in and he can't put two words into a sentence to defend his spouse to his ex.

Jack didn't know how to explain it but Daniel always touched him, held him in a way that Sarah never could, even before Love dosed them and forced them to admit how they really felt about one another. He didn't know how to translate that feeling, that love into this place where people would judge them harshly for their relationship.

"What will you tell your family now that your back?" Sarah finally demanded.

Jack shrugged; he hadn't really thought that far ahead. "You understand that until we have reclaimed our identities, you cannot speak to anyone about this. I'm surprised Hammond told you but I'm gonna guess it was because you were holding the deeds to the house."

Sarah nodded, "I demanded to know why people were going to come here all of a sudden after years of your absence."

Jack nodded, "I don't know what to say Sarah, to make you understand the different place we were in, the differences in me it caused."

"You are a fag now, easy to see!" Sarah hissed.

Jack flinched at the bitter anger in the derogatory word. He didn't care what others thought of him but this relationship would allow others to attack Daniel and his lover was such a good man and too sweet by half.

"Sarah, you act as though this was a choice I made lightly. And that it is a personal slight against you. I loved you Sarah, and I always will but I fell in love with Daniel long ago and found a way to live again through him. He found his way into my heart when I refused to let anyone in, he saved my life when I was first recalled, right after Charlie. He made me live again, forcing me to accept some semblance of happiness and it just so happened to be with him. We have lived a life together and you need to understand that it would be the same had I loved another woman or you loved another man."

"I haven't loved another because I wanted you to return to me, to become my husband again."

Jack stared at her in shock, "Sarah…"

"No, don't pity me with some sort of easy let down."

"That's not what I'm trying to do, I need you to understand that it's different. With Daniel that is, I can't explain it but it doesn't discount what we once had and how it was taken from us through my inability to be husband or father and tragedy."

"It was over for us a long time ago, wasn't it?" Sarah asked, all the anger and pain draining from her leaving behind only sad acceptance of the truth.

Jack nodded and reached out and took one of Sarah's hands. "Would you like to meet our children? And really meet Daniel?"

Sarah smiled, gripping Jack's hand for a second but shook her head, "Maybe another time when I am prepared and not making an ass of myself, your children and partner don't deserve my harsh words and bitterness. I promise I will someday just not when it's so fresh."

Jack nodded, leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the cheek gently then she pulled back and met his lips with hers to the shocked gasp behind them and Jack pulled away. Turning to see Daniel, Jack cursed and glared at Sarah who shrugged and stood. Jack watched as Daniel headed to the front door and took off.

"Seriously Sarah, knock this off!"

"Tell your family or I will," she said and walked out the front door as well.

Jack sat there on the couch and waited for a few minutes. He slapped a hand over his face in frustration. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, which pushed his elbows into his knees, gave him a strong circuit of pain to fight the agony he felt inside.

"Papa, where's Daddy?" Zale asked as he walked into the living room. Jack shoved his hands through his hair and reached out to pull Zale between his legs.

"Z-Man, Papa is a stupid man."

Zale frowned at Jack, "Why?"

"I love Daddy and you guys so much but this place has a tendency to attack people for being different. I don't know how to make us work like we did with the Vannas people." Jack didn't know how he would have spoken to Charlie about stuff like this because he never really got the chance to be a father with his first son, but Zale he could speak pretty plainly to because he was incredibly smart as well as intuitive. He knew when he was getting the safe answer, the dishonest one.

"Where is Daddy?" Zale asked again.

Jack chuckled, "I don't know, he'll be back later."

"Do you love Daddy more than that woman who was here?"

"Of course I do, I loved her before I was with your Daddy, but she was never my soul mate, not like your Daddy is."

"You have to remind him, that you're going to keep fighting for him."

Jack smiled and hugged his little boy, "You are one smart cookie."

"Yes Papa, I know," Zale said.

"So this world is different, there are rules and classrooms that you are going to have to go to. We need to make life work here since we don't know if Greer has the power to get us home."

Zale nodded, "Johnny's still afraid Papa, he's been curled up against someone since we got here. He knows something about the pain we might end up with, but he told us that if we stuck together then we would be okay."

"Okay, well let's get everyone situated here, then we should eat but I need to find Daddy."

"Of course Papa, we're not the same without him."

Jack didn't have to be told that twice, he couldn't be the same without Daniel. He didn't know how to be a good parent without Daniel standing there side by side with him. Daniel sometimes was the strength in him and Jack didn't know anymore how to be strong without him.


	5. New Living Arrangements

**Chapter Five: New Living Arrangements**

Daniel stepped out of the taxi and took his brand new ID out of his pocket and showed it to the guard. He didn't know what he was doing here at the mountain but he couldn't stay at the house where Sarah was kissing Jack. He didn't want to see Jack fumbling around, trying to remember what they had together for so long.

He made it through the checkpoints and walked with purpose towards General Hammond's office. When he made it there, Hammond was sitting at his desk so he knocked and when George looked up he wave Daniel in.

"General Hammond thanks for seeing me. I know you're a busy man," Daniel said as he sat down in front of the desk.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me about Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"When do you think the MIA might be fixed so we can get settled?"

General Hammond frowned, "I thought you were settled with Colonel O'Neill and your children?" he asked.

"You told Sarah and she came to the house," Daniel said without recrimination since it was just a fact.

"Doctor Jackson, I didn't realize she would go there. What happened to get you so unsettled?"

"Sir, this is not your problem, I would just like to have some place to go if Jack decides that this isn't working for him. I need someplace to land with my kids and give them someplace safe. We were protected and safe in that other place, accepted for who we were and whom we loved. Here we don't have that safety net which is freaking out Jack more than he can even say."

"You don't think he can get past this?" Hammond asked gently.

Daniel shrugged, "I have learned a lot about Jack in the past ten years and the one thing I do know is when he is pushed, sometimes he doesn't push back."

"Jack O'Neill? Our Jack, not push back?" General Hammond asked.

"When it comes to the kids and me, yeah sometimes he would rather run than be a failure to me or them. I need to protect my children with or without him."

Hammond sighed, "You are sure you need to do this? To give up on Jack?"

"Not give up, just be cautious and hopeful but safe."

General Hammond nodded, "I will see what I can do for you. Do you want to bring the kids back here until we figure out the MIA status as well as getting the birth certificates for the kids?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know right now, I don't like the idea of my children being here where people might see what they were capable of. I have to have their best interest before my own."

Hammond nodded, "I understand Doctor."

"Thanks, I am going to go to my office—well the archeology department if that's okay? I'm not ready to go back to the house yet."

"Of course, write down whatever hours you work and I will make sure you are compensated for all your continued service to the SGC."

Daniel smiled and nodded before walking out of the room and towards the department he used to run. He found the way easily and quickly, trying not to think about the mess he was hiding out from. He didn't want to stay away from the house for too long because the kids didn't deserve the same treatment. He found his office filled with a lot of the stuff that had always been there and a lot of things that were new. He found one of the other archeologists and asked what Daniel could help with. The other scientist knew Daniel's reputation and sent him back to Daniel's old office because apparently it was full of the documents and projects that stumped the other people so he sat down and just grabbed the first document and started working.

And felt the release that always came from working, there was nothing like climbing into an old document and letting go of his life. He wanted to forget about the damage that his marriage was finding here in their once beloved world and home. So he slipped away into the language and the culture and found the subtle nuances that made each document and writing style unique in and of itself.

There was no way to mark the time in the past so when the jingling of a phone sounded in the room nearby it shocked him out of the document. He hadn't heard that sound for a long time, nothing like phones in the Vannas world. The noise was so jarring Daniel picked up the phone to stop the sound, "Doctor Jackson?"

"Danny, what are you doing there?" Jack snapped over the phone line.

"Jack, how did you know where I was?"

Daniel, we have been together a long time and you love to hide in your work," Jack responded tartly.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "What would you like me to do? Stick around while you were sticking your tongue in Sarah's mouth?"

"Oh fer crying out loud Daniel, she kissed me and I didn't return the kiss! You really think so little of me, or yourself?"

Daniel shrugged but realized that Jack couldn't see him shrugging but Jack gave a sigh as if he saw it anyway. "Jack, I think you need to have some time and figure out what you really want. You think we have to stay together, that we should stay together for the kids but I can feel you pulling away a little at a time, I understand Jack."

Jack cursed under his breath, "Are you asking for a divorce Danny?"

Daniel sniffed as the tears threatened, "How can we get divorced Jack? We're not married." With that, he slipped the phone into its cradle and slipped his fingers across his eyes trying to wipe the tears away. He wanted to slip back into the written word but the damn phone rang again. Daniel's leg started bouncing as the ringing continued. He knew it was Jack wanting to talk but Daniel knew that Jack's words and that cajoling voice would convince Daniel to get home so it was just better if he didn't answer.

"So you gonna answer that?" Janet asked as she stepped in the room. Daniel looked up and smiled at his friend before he lifted the phone and dropped it again.

"No," Daniel answered.

"You wanna talk to a friend?" Janet asked.

"Don't you have work or something?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Without SG1 within our ranks, my doctors are a lot less busy and you look like you need a friend more than anyone needs medical attention."

Daniel nodded and stood from his desk as the phone rang again, "Yes definitely." He rushed away from the ringing phone and out the door into the grey hallways of Cheyenne Mountain. They stayed quiet for a while, getting away from the echoing sound of the phone before either of them spoke.

"You and Jack huh?" Janet whispered in deference of listening soldiers in the halls.

"Yeah, for ten years and five children and a lot of weird stuff. We were together all through out, always fighting against anything that came at us and working through everything but now its like he doesn't know we're worth fighting for any more."

"Daniel, I hate to have to tell you something else as well."

He paused in the hallway, "What now?"

"There are some rumors floating around about you and Jack, people are finding out the truth and some are not reacting very well."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing specific, only that you must have done something to him, seduced him during a bad situation. I heard whispering that they blame you for Jack talking about leaving and I'm worried that you might get hurt."

Daniel shrugged, "I can't stop people from whispering rumors, they were whispering them years before Jack and I disappeared along with Sam and Teal'c. They won't do anything, the people here are good men and women, they won't take their frustration out on me."

Janet shrugged, "I hope your right, are you going to tell Jack about this?"

"Tell Jack about what?" Daniel said as they started walking again. Janet shoved him gently and he laughed and pretended that he was hurt by it.

"Daniel, I watched the way he looked at you when you were leaning against the wall, I don't think you should give up just yet."

"I already told you, I'm not giving up."

"I can see the pain in you Daniel but I also see the hopelessness."

He shrugged again, "You didn't see the look when Sarah made him admit to her that we were together. You didn't see him kissing her. You didn't see him say nothing when his ex-wife called me a fag and accused me of turning Jack."

Janet's eyes widened as each sentence came out of his mouth. Daniel saw on her face the feelings and uncertainty of hope. Daniel nodded sadly and stopped when Janet touched his arm, "You still have the kids to think about."

"I know, I don't know if splitting the kids up and adopting some sort of schedule between the two of us is going to be a good choice for us either. Johnny and Zada are as much my children and the Claire, Janet and Zale are."

"Wait what?" Janet asked with a laugh.

"What what?" Daniel returned, too wrapped up in thinking about divorce and separation again.

"One of your daughters is named for me?" Janet asked with a squeak of excitement.

"Oh yes, she is. Janet Catherine."

Janet reached for him and hugged Daniel hard, "Thank you for that."

"Jack and I love you and we wanted to name one of the girls for you. She's kind of like you, bossy and opinionated."

Janet laughed, "Yes that does sound like me."

Daniel pulled away from the embrace and looked at Janet, "Listen, I need to get back to work and I'm sure Jack has given up on the calling thing. I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, just promise me that I can meet my namesake for real soon."

Daniel smiled and nodded before he turned back down the way they were walking and headed back to his office and the sanctuary of the past.


	6. Telling the Folks

**Author's note: All OC's are mine, the kids, Greer, Jack's family. SG1 is not. Please review.**

**Chapter Six: Telling the Folks**

Jack called Daniel's line countless times before he gave up on Daniel answering the phone. Several other people answered but didn't know where Daniel was. The third stranger convinced Jack he shouldn't keep calling since he wasn't going to get to speak to Daniel again. He couldn't believe what Daniel said, that they couldn't be divorced because they weren't really married. He didn't know what he was going to do if Daniel gave up on him and their marriage.

Jack also knew that Daniel had a right to worry and be upset at Jack's behavior. He didn't know how to make it better for Daniel. He needed to contact his parents and let them know he was still alive but he wondered what their response was going to be as well, didn't know if they would be able to accept the new Jack who came with a husband and children. They would be thrilled to have grandchildren again but he didn't know how they would feel about his partner in parenting.

Benjamin and Lauren O'Neill were pretty old fashioned.

And Jack was afraid, he sighed knowing it was the truth. Seeing Sarah again and not really feeling her agony but when Daniel saw them and left in pain, Jack felt the tear in his heart. He knew now that the love he shared with Sarah was not the same as the soul mate bond he held with Daniel. He didn't know if that made him a liar because he hadn't really loved Sarah but he knew now he could dare to watch Sarah walk out on his life but Daniel could not leave him. Daniel was just as important to Jack as the air he breathed and the food he ate.

He walked over to the side table and picked up the phone, dialing the phone from memory. He thanked whatever SF got their phone line back on as well as the cable which Sam and Teal'c were utilizing to show television to the children in the den.

"Hello, this is Lauren."

Jack just listened to his mother's voice for a second then realized she was getting suspicious of the silence so he needed to speak up, "Hey Mom, please don't have a heart attack but I finally got back from where I stuck."

"Johnny," Lauren cried, using the name she always had growing up. She called out, "Ben pick up the other phone."

Jack smiled, when his father could be grumbling at his wife in the background before he lifted the other set and spoke, "Hello."

"Dad, its Jack."

"Jackie! I always hoped you would be back, your mother and I never gave up hope."

Jack smiled at the phone, "I can't tell you much of anything because of my job but I'm back and I want you to meet some friends of mine. I can get some time off and come see you, let you know I'm okay."

"Oh Johnny, we would be thrilled to have you even for a visit."

"Okay, I will make the arrangements for sometime next week but I got to talk to the people that I'm bringing with me. I don't know what to tell you over the phone and what to let you see with your own eyes," Jack stated, confusion swirling through his tone and words.

"Don't be confusing son, I have enough of that with your mother."

Lauren snorted over the phone. Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes "I will come a little earlier and have some time with you."

"What about your brothers, do you want to see them?" Lauren asked.

Jack sighed into the receiver, "I don't know Mom, and there is so much I need to say to you guys, so much has happened."

"Okay well give us some time and we'll figure it out together."

Jack smiled, "I love you guys, see you soon."

He hung up the phone and returned to sit on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Daniel asked from the foyer.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed and jumped up to cross the room and took Daniel into his arms. Daniel stood still, his hands trying to get between them so Jack pulled back a little only to take Daniel's cheek into his palm. Daniel struggled to escape Jack's embrace but he refused to let go. "Don't push me away Daniel, we have been together for ten years and I have loved you so long. Please don't end this between us!" He knew he was pleading but he couldn't seem to help the fact that the possibility of losing Daniel turned him into a whimpering pansy. He wasn't proud of it but that changed nothing.

"Jack, let me go," Daniel demanded but Jack heard the quiver in his tone. Instead of doing what he asked, Jack dragged Daniel towards the stairs and tugged him up into the bedroom. Jack pushed Daniel towards the bed and closed the door, closing them in together and alone. "I am not your slave to boss around! Let me out!"

Jack crossed his arms and shook his head, "Daniel, do you think that I don't want you? That I don't love you?" Daniel looked down at his feet and Jack watched his lover, felt his heart breaking when Daniel didn't answer. "Daniel?" he asked again.

"Jack please," Daniel whispered.

Jack stepped forward and took Daniel's hand to pull him to sit down next to him on the bed. Daniel kept looking at their hands and Jack noticed for the first time that their rings were rings again, no long a tattoo under their skin. The magic built into the rings was no longer present. He reached out and pulled Daniel's left hand into his and twisted the ring on Daniel's hand.

"Do you want to take this off?" Jack asked suddenly.

Daniel looked up at him and heaved a sigh, "Jack, why did you let Sarah talk to me like that?"

"I was freaked that she was here and she saw Zada and we had to go through all that at the same time. I didn't know how to defend something that for the first time I had to defend. I was scared Danny, I didn't know what to do or say. In the Vannas world, we never had to defend us and now I am being forced to defend the relationship that has come to define me but I also don't want the fact that I am in love with a man to be what defines us."

"You don't want to be a fag," Daniel hissed and tried to pull away.

"Daniel, I couldn't love another man, only you. I could also never love another woman, only you."

Daniel stared at him, "Are you sure Jack? This isn't just you wanting to keep me until the next time someone calls you gay or a fag or something equally derogatory."

Jack pulled Daniel's hand close and kissed the back of it gently. He didn't want to make Daniel pull away before he got a chance to say what he needed to say. "I told Sarah that its over between the two of us no matter what she thinks, that I am with you for always."

Daniel nodded, "And your family?"

"I didn't want to say anything over the phone, they thought I was dead and now I am bringing home my husband and kids to them. I want them to know you are the only one who holds my heart and it doesn't matter that you're a guy."

"Except you don't want to let it define you, being gay."

"Because I am not gay! I just love you; I don't want to have sex with other men. I am just in love with you."

Daniel nodded, "You're going to see them this coming week?"

"No," Jack said and kissed Daniel's palm, "We're going to see them, all of us."

Daniel's head snapped up and his blue eyes locked on Jack's face, "What?"

"You heard me love, I need to make arrangements. We can all go together and you and the kids can stay at a hotel until I tell them then come and meet them."

"Jack, we can't go anywhere without the MIA crap being taken care of as well as the kids' identities."

Jack nodded, "Only if we don't fly ourselves."

"Huh?" Daniel asked.

"I can fly, I just gotta talk to Hammond."

"To go meet the parents?" Daniel laughed.

Jack waggled his eyebrows, "Hammond really likes me and he likes you even more Danny."

Daniel laughed, "Sure Jack."

Jack stood and watched as Daniel watched him before he knelt down in front of him where he was sitting on the bed. Jack held Daniel's hands in his, "I need to tell you again because I think somewhere in the past couple of day we forgot. I love you so much Daniel Jackson-O'Neill and I am asking you again with our friends and our children to marry me?"

Daniel pulled back from Jack slightly, "Jack you can't be serious!"

"I am, I want my family to be there. My parents are going to love you and even if they don't I do, and you and me together is the only way I want to live the rest of my life."

Jack watched as the tears shimmered in Daniel's eyes, "Jack, you want to have another ceremony?"

"Yes, so no matter where we are, here or in the future, we will always be together and those kids will belong to both of them. There would be no reason for the mothers to fight for custody since they aren't here. It can be written into the paperwork that we each adopted each other's babies."

Daniel leaned down and pulled Jack up next to him in the bed and leaned forward to kiss Jack, slipping his lips across Jack's and he smiled into the motion. Jack sat back a little bit, "Was that a yes Danny?"

"Yes Jack, I sometimes think that I should never have said yes the first time but I can't seem to stop myself."

"I can't stop myself either, we are two halves to the same whole and I want everyone to know."

Daniel smiled and nodded, leaning forward and kissing Jack again gently.


	7. Settling In

**Author's Note: All usual disclaimers aplay as always, please review.**

**Chapter Seven: Settling In**

"Doctor Jackson, I have found another place that might work well for you and your children in case something happens with Colonel O'Neill though I hope it does not become an issue."

Jack turned and looked at Daniel as the message played out and there was a final beep, "What was that Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged, "Jack, I couldn't figure out what was going to happen for us. I didn't think we were going to be okay so I needed somewhere to land if that happened."

"Uh huh and you were planning to take my kids with you?" Jack said and walked over to Daniel again.

"Jack," Daniel sighed. "We needed to be safe, all of us."

"I'm sorry you felt that way Danny. I love you okay?" Jack said and hugged Daniel again. He allowed Jack to hug him and breathed in Jack's scent gently. There was comfort in that masculine scent hat made him impossible to resist so Daniel didn't. He pulled away from Jack just enough to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Jack, I love you and I am going to keep loving you for the rest of my life whether its good for my sanity or not." Daniel listened to the chuckle that originated from deep within Jack's chest. Daniel curled into the rumble and hugged Jack tightly to him.

The phone rang and Jack groaned as he lifted the phone from the cradle, "O'Neill."

Daniel was close enough to hear General Hammond voice, "Colonel, is Daniel there?"

"I'm sure your place for Daniel will work just as well for Sam and Teal'c with their little ones but Daniel no longer needs an out but we do need a plane, if you would be so kind General? I would like to go see my parents and take Daniel and the kids to meet them."

"We'll see about that Jack," General Hammond could be heard chuckling over the line and Daniel rolled his eyes. He always wondered if George Hammond had known they were meant to be together before even Jack and Daniel found out. He was always trying to protect Jack and Daniel, more so than the other members of SG1 even. Sam and Teal'c took care of themselves but as Daniel found in the other world, he made all sorts of people's protective instincts come out to play and Jack was just at the front of the line.

Jack dropped the phone and settled his hand across Daniel's cheek. "Danny, can we please go be with our babies and let them know they aren't about to be a part of a broken family."

Daniel smiled leaned up and kissed Jack gently, "I love you Jack and I am glad that you are going to keep fighting for us." He watched as Jack grinned and they walked into the den where Zale and Johnny were sitting together on one of the couches and the girls were playing with a tea set that had appeared sometime while Daniel was on base. Daniel smirked at the thought of those bulky soldiers dropping by to coo at their children and bring them presents.

Jack moved over to their daughters and immediately picked up a tea cup and started playing as Daniel sat down between the boys. Jack brought the girls towards him and turned towards Daniel and the couch, "We should have a family talk."

"Papa, we want to play!" Janet complained.

"We need to talk about the last couple of days, about Daddy and I. We need to talk about this new world we are in and the rules that are in this place."

"Are you going to break up?" Zada asked, getting one of the biggest issues of the past few days.

Daniel shook his head, "No baby girl, Papa Jack was afraid and I was afraid of losing what we have together with all of you. Papa and I have talked and we are going to keep working through the trouble and stay together as a family."

"Because you love each other?" Zale asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Of course Z-Man, I love your Daddy so much and he completes me like no one else can or ever will."

"And I love Papa, despite the mistakes he constantly makes." Daniel spoke and gave Jack a wink and he smiled back wolfishly.

"Its my charm."

"Right," Daniel snorted. "Anyway if Greer cannot find a way back to the future then we will have to find a way to make it work for us here and that means stricter rules for each and every one of us from here on out."

"Like what?" Zale asked.

"No powers, for any of you. You never use your abilities in public, and limit the usage in the house as well, there are people who would do anything to get their hands on your powers and use them to their advantage and won't care about you at all."

"Daddy? You're scaring us," Zada whispered and Jack wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

"I know baby, I feel like I have to. You have to understand we no longer live in the world where powers are acceptable and a part of society. Your Papa and I have to keep our relationship out of the spotlight but we will do anything to keep you guys safe, including keep you from using your powers. It has never been my desire to do so but I would rather have you not using your abilities, safe and with us than powerful and locked away somewhere."

"Also, school for all of you as soon as we figure out everyone's identities," Jack responded jumping into the conversation before Daniel continued on the freak fest about their powers. Daniel shrugged and let go for now, ever since Zada got better she hadn't been talking to Sarafina hardly at all. Zale didn't really talk to Xylander but that wasn't new. He figured with the Magis under semi control their lives here might not be as crazy as it used to be.

"Are you going to tell them where we're going next week?" Daniel asked with a grin towards Jack. They had plenty of time to work on rules without doing it all on one day and they deserved to know they had real family here.

"My parents live in Boston, in another state here and we are going to introduce you to them. They can't know where we came from, only that you are their grandchildren."

Daniel smiled at the thought that he might have extended family especially if they were related to Jack. They answered questions about the idea of school and grandparents, not to mention the world as it was here and what Daniel and Jack did for work. They talked about Greer, what was going to happen to him but right now he was sleeping upstairs in the guest bedroom with Teal'c and Sam along with their kids. Sam and Teal'c had both been keeping weird hours since they got back so Jack told them to go upstairs and sleep for a while.

For now that was all they did, stayed with the children and talked about the new life they were magical thrown back into. They talked about the good and the bad of it. They stayed together and let the babies know they were a team in this, no matter what happened.


	8. Approved

**Author's note: Jack's family was created for this story so they are mine as well as the kid and Greer.**

**Chapter Eight: Approved**

Jack woke slowly after a late night with the kids and Daniel. He came awake in waves, first feeling the sensation of hands slipping up and over his stomach. He felt the lips running across his stomach and the boxers that were sliding down his legs as fingernails dragged deliciously down the outsides of his thighs before the heat of Daniel's mouth slipped over Jack's erection. He moaned into the touch as he snapped to wakefulness and slipped his fingers into Daniel's long hair, not gripping at the strands but lovingly caressing the scalp beneath and urging his husband to task. Daniel sucked and moved against him, moaning into the motion as Jack spurred him on. Daniel's hands were all over the place, stroking across his chest and down lower to fondle Jack's balls.

"God Danny!" Jack husked.

Daniel pulled back and smiled up at Jack, "I wanted to give you something special this morning."

"Very special Daniel," Jack whispered and Daniel slipped to take Jack back into his mouth. Jack knew he wasn't going to last all that long but he didn't know where Daniel was hoping to go with this, they hadn't really made love since they got back to this time and he didn't know if either of them were prepared for that again.

Daniel answered that question for him pretty quickly when he quickened his pace and Jack sucked in a breath as he tried to stave off the orgasm. But Daniel was relentless, quickening and sucking and licking at his shaft then without warning, Daniel slipped a finger inside his hole and Jack jerked off of the bed with a shout. His breath heaved in and out as Daniel slid up beside Jack on the bed to rest his head on Jack's chest.

"Don't you want me to return the favor?" Jack whispered as he kiss Daniel's head but his young husband just shook his head, "Why's that?"

"I don't need you to have sex with me right now, I need you to love me and remember that when bad things happen. Sex can't always fix things but I needed to touch you this morning."

"What if I need to touch you too?" Jack said, kissing Daniel's forehead again.

"This relationship despite its sexual beginnings in Damnation's camp, I don't need sex to know I love you and I am always going to need you."

Jack sat up and dislodged Daniel, "Do you think I do?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Don't be like that Jack, I didn't say it to make you mad. I said it because sometimes it's hard to remember that there is more to this than sex."

"Daniel," Jack touched his face gently. "Just because I want to have sex with you doesn't mean that's all you are to me. The happiest I am with you is when you are hugging your children, the quiet moments when you smile at me and I know that your soul is tied to mine."

Jack watched as Daniel grinned up at him and leaned forward to press his lips to Jack's in a gentle kiss. He pressed forward, into Daniel's skin and gripped the back of Daniel's neck. Jack used his other hand to slip down Daniel's chest and tweaked at one of his nipples making Daniel jump before he leaned forward gasping for more. Jack pressed forward, slipping Daniel onto his back on the bed.

Daniel pulled away grinning, "Sex sex sex, one track mind Jack?"

"Its your fault," Jack muttered between kisses.

"Uh huh," Daniel muttered and reclaimed Jack's lips making him smile. Sex might not be the only thing that Jack loved about Daniel but the young scientist's skin called to Jack. His lips demanded to be kissed so Jack could write love letters with his mouth. The smell of Daniel pressed against Jack set him on fire. There was something about Daniel that Jack had always been unable to get enough. So he would prove what he could with his body then he would prove with his actions how little the sex was in the beauty of their relationship with the other.

Jack slipped down Daniel's body, reaching forward for a second to grab the lube from the side table. He slipped it down next to Daniel, "What do you want Danny?" he asked, kissing Daniel's stomach.

"You ready for another round?" Daniel husked.

"Maybe," Jack smiled into Daniel's skin. He reached down and stroked himself for a second, pleased that despite his age he could keep up with Daniel for a good portion of a marathon still. He slipped his hand around Daniel's straining cock and pumped it gently. Then with practiced moves he slipped several lubed digits around Daniel's hole and pushed in. Daniel was tight after their dry spell but Jack just took his time and made sure Daniel was straining for more contact before he slipped up Daniel's body and lined up his cock and slid home to the chorus of groans between him and Daniel, the sound of passion building in their small room until Daniel slapped a pillow over his face and shouted his release as Jack followed quickly.

Daniel took several deep breaths in between Jack's nipping kisses as he slipped from Daniel's body and kept a tight hold on his younger spouse. "So you think that was just sex?" Jack asked with a grin.

Daniel chuckled, "That, my handsome Colonel Jack, was love and I couldn't ask for more. Now we should probably shower and get going because General Hammond wanted to meet with us about the MIA attached to our names. Shower together?"

Jack grinned and jumped out of bed to pad across the room and grab a robe before tossing a second one to Daniel who was getting up. They walked into the bathroom and started getting cleaned up, fooling around in the bathroom before they dressed and walked downstairs to find the kids all dressed and waiting for them.

"Hey guys, you ready for some breakfast?" Jack called and got a round of affirmatives. Daniel and Jack started cooking in the kitchen and fed everyone quickly before the SF's got to the house to pick them up. They didn't have daycare and Janet wanted to meet the kids for real this time.

They piled into the van and Jack watched Daniel strap the kids into car seats, except for Zale and Zada who weighed enough to forgo the device. The twins fought at the contraption and Johnny just sat there watching the drama play out with a little smile on his face. Jack chuckled as Daniel finally snapped his finger gently and it ended the struggle with Janet then he got into his own seat and they headed towards the mountain.

"Did you get the bicycles?" the driving female SF asked with a grin.

Jack frowned, "What bicycles?"

"A couple SF's dropped them off earlier, I think everyone has adopted your kids," she responded with a chuckle.

"I didn't see them," Jack returned.

"I think they put them in the backyard against the porch."

"Are they just going to keep giving us presents?" Jack asked, smiling back at Daniel who wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He was too busy counting each of Zada's fingers with a kiss. Jack suddenly decided to stop listening to the driver as well as he watched Daniel count the fingers on Zada's other hand before he continued up her arms and then moved onto Zale's fingers. God, Daniel was one of the most amazing people Jack had ever had the pleasure of knowing and he seemed to constantly be falling deeper in love with the man as the days went by. After ten years one might think there was no deeper love to be found but it wasn't true.

"Sir?"

"What?" Jack demanded when he realized the woman was trying to get his attention.

"We're here, are you going to help with the kids?" she asked with a smirk. Jack had gone too long not having to hide the way he felt about Daniel and now apparently it was a good thing he was leaving the program behind because the SF's grin clearly said his face was holding that sappy 'I love him so much' look. Luckily it seemed that Hammond was telling the truth about DADT not being as strict as it used to be.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat and scrambling out of the front seat to help the children as they tumbled from the vehicle and he gave a smart salute to the driver before they walked inside the mountain and walked the path down to Hammond's office before the did anything else. They were invited into the office and the children immediately sat down in demure silence that had Jack and Daniel trading strange looks, such as 'what happened? These are not our kids!'

"Jack, Daniel, so nice to see the two of you looking a little less stressed. Your children are so well behaved," General Hammond exclaimed when Jack stood at attention with Daniel by his side.

"Sir," Jack returned.

"Thank you General," Daniel responded even as he nudged Jack for the rude response.

"I called you in this morning because I got your MIA cleared and cleaned up your identity to reflect your new age which puts Jack up for retirement with an addendum saying that because you were missing because of your work in the Stargate program, you can go for General before the retirement papers go through."

"Sir?" Jack questioned even as Daniel gripped Jack's shoulder in support.

"You heard me, it was one of the reasons it took a couple days to get everything fixed for you. Also, the children are legally, paperwork wise, both of yours. I used the information to fill out that the mothers gave up custody and you each adopted each other's kids. No one can touch them or question that they belong to both of you equally."

"Thank you so much sir," Daniel sighed even as Jack smiled at his lover's enthusiasm.

"Also since you are officially alive once more, Jack has the right to take a plane and fly you to Boston to see Jack's family. Use the time to figure out what you're going to do, I would love to keep you both in the program but I need you to be ready with your decisions in about two weeks."

Jack reached out and clasped Hammond's hand in gratitude.

With that, Jack wandered down to Janet's domain while Daniel went to check in with the archeology department before they went home and prepared for a trip to meet the parents.

It was only a slightly terrifying prospect despite the fact that Jack wanted to do it. After seeing how Sarah responded to the news, Jack didn't want to see Daniel hurt anymore for Jack. He knew there was a lot that Daniel had to deal with because Jack was a soldier and had lived a tough life but watching the agony written into Daniel's eyes and bracketing around his mouth had forced Jack to admit that there was no going back for him. Jack would do anything to stay with Daniel and even more importantly; he would do what he had to see Daniel happy.

It wasn't until Daniel was contemplating separation back in the Vannas world not so long ago, Jack really grasped how much Daniel had accepted what kind of man Jack was all the time they'd been together at the neglect of the children as a result. Daniel should have forced the 'retirement' issue before Jack got taken that last time, which caused Zale to use his powers and Xylander's attitude about Zale's family had come out. Jack knew that Daniel's love had always been unconditional but he knew in those days where Daniel was sure that separation was the way to proceed that Jack should had done more to see the error in his treatment of Daniel but also the children. They had never been neglected, all five of their children had love pouring in from all sides, cloyingly as a matter of fact but Jack had always been the one to take a step back and let Daniel deal with the father stuff all the time.

So Jack was retiring in this world too, he would dedicate his time to the children and Daniel. He would introduce Daniel to his parents and his brothers' as his partner in life and fatherhood, he would do what he could to make sure Sarah could be in the same room with them without referring to Daniel by derogatory words, even if that meant that she might not be welcome in Jack and Daniel's home for a while. Jack's protective instincts might had faltered in the face of adversity, but he was back with a vengeance and no one was going to get away with hurting Daniel in any way.

Jack was watching Janet and many of her nurses as they played and spoke with the children. He had to laugh when the driver's words were proven accurate, ever couple of minutes someone was handing a toy or a book to one of the children, many of the nurses as well as soldiers wandering in through out the time they were there to drop off gifts. Jack also did notice when someone people walked in, saw the kids and Jack before leaving. Some of them had that look of condemnation, others of confusion and some of determined hostility, which made Jack extremely uncomfortable about Daniel coming back here. He might have been taught to fight by Jack and even the Vannas over the years but soldiers tended to move in packs, all believing the same bullshit sometimes and all it would take is two or three guys and Daniel wouldn't be able to fight back.

"What's with the frown of doom?" Daniel asked, smiling as he walked over from the door to lean against Jack's shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack was glad for the close proximity, bumping Daniel with his shoulder gently.

"It's nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing," Daniel returned.

"I should go and make flight arrangements," Jack said instead despite the annoyed sigh that escaped Daniel's lips. Jack looked down at the bulging book bag that was leaning against Daniel's hip, "Is that all we're taking back with us? Please say yes," Jack pleaded.

"Yes Jack, I only took a few projects since I don't want to spend our family vacation working when I should be getting to know your family."

Jack bumped Daniel's shoulder again, "Good man." Jack wished he could kiss Daniel before he walked away but he contained himself barely and walked out to make the arrangements, leaving Daniel to the fawning crowd of adoring fans.


	9. Family Trip

**Author's Note: All disclaimers apply as usual, please review. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Chapter Nine: Family Trip**

Daniel watched as Jack, with the help of several base personnel loaded their suitcases into the cargo hold of the small plane, it was big enough for maybe twenty people at the most and it was more commercial than military but Jack assured him that he could fly the machine and since their children were going to be on board Daniel knew that Jack wouldn't lie or mislead him in any way that could harm the children.

When Jack motioned them over, Daniel hiked Johnny more comfortably on his hip and waved the other children to their Papa. Each of them with a little back pack over their shoulders with small games and learning toys not to mention as least one change of clothes and a snack for the trip. All six kids, since Sam and Teal'c couldn't take Greer at the moment, were wearing jeans and t-shirts, though Zada and the girls were wearing little cutesy blouses that Janet bought from them a few days after they got back.

Everyone climbed up the small stairs and into the body of the plane and despite the smiles and laughter Daniel could tell the prospect of being inside such a cramped and artificial device was making all the kids a little nervous, they grew up with walking everywhere, teleporting for long distances and riding Taj like a pony, this big metal cylinder was going to keep them safe but they had no real way of knowing that.

They only knew to trust their Papa to keep them safe and that was usually good enough for all of them.

Daniel helped everyone into their seats and found their buckles then settled Johnny into his seat, before he sat down as well. Jack would be getting everything ready and Daniel's whole job was to make sure that the kids knew they were safe. He looked around to each of them, glad to see the girls pulling out coloring books and laying them across their laps while Zale and Zada were reading out of their activity books. Greer was sitting next to Zale with a little game they found, which helped with reasoning skills. There was really nothing else to do but wait for take off, then the flight itself.

"Okay campers," Jack called over the system, "We are ready to begin our journey, just remember that I am a really good pilot and I would never let anything happen to any of you."

With that they were off. It didn't take very long to taxi from the private runway and they were in the air. Daniel wiled away the time, speaking to Johnny and showing him things in the workbook/coloring book Daniel found for him.

Daniel moved about the cabin when he was allowed to, making sure everyone was calm about being in the air. So far, luckily it seemed they would have an easy flight, barely any turbulence which might have scared the kids which might just cause crying in some children but for Zale and Zada at least, they are powers that Daniel and Jack still didn't understand for the most part and being in the air was not the time to figure it out.

With the assurances that all six children were content in their seats, Daniel returned to his seat and waited out the rest of the trip in peace if not quiet. He snoozed a good portion of the trip since they'd been up much earlier this morning to pack and for the use of the plane so it surprised him when Jack's voice came over the speaker again, saying they were coming in to land.

Daniel just hoped that meeting Jack's parents would be as simple as the flight was.

Jack stood on the front porch fidgeting from foot to foot, smoothing a hand down over his leather jacket, which covered a white shirt. He also was wearing jeans again since he'd gone for so long without them and tennis shoes. Jack had considered dressing up more for this visit but he'd never stood on such ceremony with his family before and figured not much would have changed in that aspect.

After the peaceful plan trip, Daniel and the children unloaded and they rented a van which would carry them all and found their way easily to the hotel which was a shot distance from his parent's home.

As was previously discussed, Jack left Daniel and the kids in their hotel room that was about a ten-minute drive from his parent's house in the rural area of Boston. He decided when they arrived to let his parents hear this news from him before he brought Daniel here, wanting to protect Daniel and the kids if the response was less than positive.

Finally he reached out and knocked on the door only to have it immediately thrown open to show his mother who engulfed him in a tight hug. He took a deep breath, bringing in her delightful scent of her sweet perfume and the scent of apple and cinnamon. Somehow that's what she always smelled like. She pushed him back to get a good look at Jack and he noticed the grey in her blond hair, the way her body though still mostly slender had put on some weight since he's seen her. Her brown eyes were as bright and intelligent as ever. "Hey Mama," he said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Johnny," she smiled in return before she hugged him again ad drug him inside the door. "I thought you were bringing someone with you dear?"

"They are at the hotel, I wanted to see you and talk to you first," Jack gulped.

"Oh?" Lauren O'Neill gave him one of those looks that just dared him to lie about whatever he was going to tell them.

"Where's Pop?" Jack coughed and cleared his throat.

"He's coming in from his workshop, come and sit. Have some coffee," she suggested and though it just made Jack think of Daniel's love of the caffeinated beverage, Jack was already about to vibrate out of his skin with the nerves.

They were barely in the living room when the big booming laughter of Jack's father came in through the back of the house, "Jack, my boy!" He smiled and drew Jack into a tight hug. Jack returned the embrace and smiled when Ben's smiling blue eyes sparkled with life and passion. He pulled Jack down to sit down next to Lauren and Ben moved to sit in his armchair.

"Okay, I know you can't tell us much because your job is classified since it's been that way most of your military career. Tell us what you came here to say so we can move beyond your nerves and just spend time together."

"Well as you have already said, I can't tell you anything about where we were but I am in love, we've been together for ten years and I know to you guys we have only been gone for four but just take for granted it's a weird time difference."

"You're in love? Well where is she? Why didn't you just bring her with you?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, his name is Daniel."

Jack waited for them to respond, he looked at his father and mother. They were both shocked by the announcement. His mother watched him closely, then turned to watch Jack's father. Ben stared down Jack who refused to drop his gaze once his father started the challenge. He had to stand his ground otherwise they would question the sincerity of the pronouncement. They would think this was some weird mid-life crisis and accuse Daniel of changing their prodigal son.

"You're telling your mother and I that after all these years, after Sarah, that you're gay?"

Jack sighed, it was so weird to deny that label but again Jack felt the childish need to defend the fact that he didn't want to have sex with me, he wanted to make love to Daniel and only him. "I fell in love, after feeling dead inside for so long, and the person who saved my life countless times and revived my soul just happens to be a man."

"So not just a good friend, you are having sex with this man?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Sex is a part of a relationship Mama, so yes ma'am. I make love to Daniel."

"And you want us to meet him? You are serious about him?" Lauren asked for clarity sake. Jack sighed, at least no one was screaming or cursing about anything yet. He hoped this wasn't just the calm before a wicked storm. He didn't want them to be nice about this and then scream and rail against Daniel later.

"Yes, I want you to know him for what he is, my partner and my soulmate."

"Sarah was your soul mate!" Lauren exclaimed.

Jack flinched at the anger; Lauren had always hoped that Jack would go back to his ex-wife. That the couple would find a way to start over possibly, for Jack that possibility died when Charlie died but furthermore, when Daniel convinced Jack not to kill himself in the beginning, Jack reawakened and it wasn't for Sarah. It would always be for Daniel for the rest of Jack's life and beyond.

"No Mom, Sarah was the woman I was married to, the love I feel for Daniel is the sun and what I felt for Sarah was nothing in comparison. He brought me back for a suicide run and turned me into a better man, a man that I could be proud of. He made me into the man you always wanted me to be."

Jack held his mother's gaze and watched as the tears fell knowing this might be the only time he gets this chance. So he went for gold, "We also have children, five of them together."

"What?" they both called in shock.

"Yeah, Zale and Zada are almost nine. Janet and Claire are close to seven and Johnny is six."

"You adopted?" Lauren asked.

"No, we used surrogate women and adopted each other's kids. They all belong to both of us. If you cannot accept Daniel and I, then when I leave here I won't be coming back but I wouldn't mind letting you meet your grandchildren if you can be civil to the man who I have chosen to spend my life with."

"Which of the children are biologically yours?" Lauren asked.

Jack sighed sadly, "Zada and Johnny," he replied.

"You named your son Johnny?" Ben asked with a small smile.

"Actually that was Daniel's idea. He wanted me to have a namesake and I agreed. Zale, my other son's middle name is Charles for Charlie's memory also Daniel's idea."

"So you have two sons?" Ben asked.

"Zada and Johnny as biologically my children while Janet, Claire and Zale are biologically Daniel's children but they have been raised not knowing the difference. They are all my children and they are all your grandchildren."

"I would love to meet _your _children," Lauren said with a sniff.

Jack chose to ignore the importance she put on the word 'your', "Daniel and I can come back tomorrow with them for you to meet then."

"No," his mother returned sharply and Jack watched his father glare at his wife, "I would see Zada and Johnny, not to man who forced you to turn from your wife and the children he pretends are yours."

"Lauren!" Ben snapped finally, "You won't even meet Daniel and the children as a family?"

Jack watched as his little mother stood and moved away from him, "He had a family and he left Sarah after Charlie, now years later he comes to tell us that he's in love with a man and they had a family like the life with Sarah never existed! You can't expect us to be okay with this!"

Jack stood, taking a deep breath and staring down his mother. "Mama, I love you so much and I wanted you to meet my partner and children. I'm sorry you don't want the same."

His father stood and touched Jack's shoulder and turned him towards them, "Jack, whether or not your mother is open to this we do love you and I want to meet all of my grandchildren. Please bring them over tomorrow and we'll spend some time together. It's my house too. Your mother can come meet them or not."

Lauren groaned and walked out of the room; Jack hugged his dad gently. "I'm sorry about this Pop."

Ben shook his head, "Jack, did you plan to fall in love with a man?"

"No," Jack replied.

"Did you come here to tell us to hurt us?"

"God no!"

"Then just love your family and love us, but don't feel bad about feeling alive and love the person you chose to spend your life with, it's the best any of us can ask for in life."

Jack pulled his dad close, squeezing him into Jack's chest. He didn't know how to deal with his mother's anger and disappointment but he was glad that his dad seemed to be able to see past the anger he could see in his mother. He never expected one parent to be more accepting than the other; his parents always seemed to be of like mind.

"Thanks pop, I don't want Daniel to be hurt by this."

"I will do the best I can to keep that sadness and anger from lashing out against Daniel and your family. Just go and see him and let him know we will have some lunch and get to know each other tomorrow and go from there."

Jack nodded and released his dad before he walked out of the house and to the rental van that was large enough to cart all of them around when necessary while they were here. What Daniel didn't know about two days from now was that in Massachusetts, same-sex marriage was legal and though it wouldn't be legal everywhere, it would be a start.

He just hoped his mother and father as well as his brothers and family might all choose to be with him when he proclaimed his love for Daniel once again. For them it would be a renewal but it would be great to have his family with them.


	10. Half and Half

**Author's note: Some Daniel whumping but not bad since he fights back, Go Danny! Please review!**

**Chapter Ten: Half and Half**

Daniel shifted from one foot to the other, straightening the glasses he recently had to start wearing again. His vision was still so much better than when they left but it had faded to the point of needing help so they were once again perched on his nose. Jack jiggled his hand, "You look fabulous Danny."

Daniel smiled shyly and looked down and checked the kid's clothes and fussed over his and the door opened. He got a nice look at the parents of his Colonel. They were both attractive but older as Daniel imagined, greying hair but bright eyes that were very serious. Daniel wondered what was going through their heads right now, Jack told him that his dad wanted them here and Lauren was having problems with their relationship and the children. When Jack came back and talked to Daniel the day before, Daniel wanted to send Jack back to the house with Zada and Johnny so they wouldn't make waves but Jack refused to allow it. So here they were waiting for the parents to let them inside. Ben smiled and waved his hand and the children wandered in the door. He counted heads and looked to Daniel and Jack.

"I thought you said you have five, I count six?" Ben responded as Lauren followed the kids with her eyes. Daniel watched her gaze, as she kept it on Zada and Johnny but passed over the other kids. She knew which ones were biologically Jack's and the others didn't mean anything to her. Daniel sighed and Jack tucked him in close, offering some comfort.

"Greer," Jack said, pointing out the right kid, "Is a friend's kid. He ended up separated from his parents when we got back here."

"That's got to be tough on the little guy," Ben said and they all walked into the living room. Ben and Lauren took the couch and Jack and Daniel stood in front of them and stood with the kids in front of them.

"Okay, so I want to meet your grandchildren; Zale Charles, Zada Rea, Janet Catherine, Claire Samantha and Jonathan 'Johnny' Hammond. Kids, this is my mom Lauren and my dad Benjamin."

Benjamin waved to them and Lauren just watched the proceedings, Daniel hated this. All of their kids had strong empathic abilities, unable to keep from feeling the emotions of others. If Lauren touched any of them, they were going to know that she didn't really want any of them here.

"Well there is this great backyard that has been sitting there waiting for some grandkids to come and play, would you like to try it out?"

Ben got a round of nods and so he showed them the way, touching Johnny's shoulder in comfort. Daniel smiled as Johnny looked up and smiled at his grandfather. He waited until they were out of the room before Lauren turned back to watch them both.

"And you are?" Lauren asked rudely.

Daniel nodded and halted Jack when his Colonel was going to come to the rescue, "My name is Daniel Jackson."

"Doctor," Jack interrupted.

"I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, I am the loving partner of your handsome son Jack and also the Daddy to Jack's children. Jack and I met about fifteen years ago at work; I am a consultant for the Air Force. I have loved him for a long time and we have been in a committed relationship for over ten years."

Daniel turned and looked at Jack, noticing that Ben had rejoined them soon after started talking. He smiled at Jack then turned back to the parents before them, noticing the anger on Lauren's face and the joy on Ben's face. It seemed so strange that the couple had such conflicting emotions about this.

"You did this to him, I know it's your fault somehow. He loved Sarah and if he isn't going to be with her then he should find another woman to make a family with."

Daniel reared back at the venom in her tone. "We became a couple because we realized we loved each other to much to ignore the feelings anymore. We never planned to be together and when someone offered to help us have children, we went for it. We didn't think we were ever going to come back here; we made a life for ourselves. I love your son more than life itself and I watched him come back to life during the years before we got together and I wanted to be a part of that sunshine, that smile."

Daniel never let go of Jack's shimmering gaze and before Daniel could stop him Jack leaned forward and kissed Daniel on the mouth. He wanted to pull away, to respect the house of Jack's parents but Jack held the back of his neck gently so he just kissed Jack back for a minute. When Jack pulled back it was to the slow clapping from Ben and Daniel pressed his forehead to Jack's.

Ben chuckled as he moved to sit back down next to Lauren who was still frowning. Jack turned back to his parents but kept holding Daniel's hand in his.

"That was unexpected but it was nice. I remember seeing Jack after Charlie, the sadness in my son but I see him now and I know that light you spoke of Daniel had always been there until Charlie. Now it's coming back and after that kiss I know it's because of you."

Daniel blushed and looked down at his hands and watched Jack rubbed his thumb across Daniel's knuckles. Jack coughed a little and he spoke, "As much as I enjoy the being talked about, I feel I need to say something here."

"Jack we have already heard from you, that you love him and that he's your soul mate."

Daniel looked to Jack, "You called me your soul mate?" he asked, it wasn't as if the word had never come up before but the fact that Jack said it to his parents was really sweet.

"Daniel, you are my soul mate. When you were my best friend and my partner, when we worked together and when we fell in love. You have always been under my skin with your high moral standing and you cute little concentration face, not to mention the desperate way I need to be a better man for you, just you."

Daniel smiled and turned to look at Lauren who stood to get away from her husband. He wasn't going to speak again; they shared more with these people in the last ten minutes then they had with any other person besides each other. He wasn't going to prove to this woman that he was the best person for Jack to be with, that no one could love him better than Daniel did.

So he stayed silent, about Jack anyway, "Mrs. O'Neill, I need you to do me a favor and by favor I mean you will do this for me. Keep your hands off my children until you can at least accept them and love them, I don't really care that you don't accept me but they know when people feel negatively about them. Don't hurt them with your feelings."

With that, Daniel stood up and walked past the couch and the woman who still stood in judgment of them and walked out into the backyard to play with his children, all of his children.


	11. Play Time

**Chapter Eleven: Play Time**

Jack watched his lover walk out of the living room and heaved a sigh as he locked eyes with his mother, "Seriously Mama, you sure know how to make a great first impression."

"Lauren, how could you treat that young man so badly?" Ben asked sharply.

"I don't believe that my Johnny is sleeping with a man, that he has gone so far off the path from where you started out with Sarah and Charlie. I can't accept that this is what you want to do with the rest of your life, hide what you are from your bosses and from the rest of the world? This is looked down upon by the church and by most of the world, including the state you happen to live it!"

"Did you just bring up religion about this?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes I did, the church doesn't accept homosexuals."

"Oh my god, I didn't realize you were so closed minded about this! I'm with Daniel about this; don't touch our children if you are going to hate the fact that Daniel and I are both their parents. They are incredibly sensitive to the feelings of people around them and I won't let you hurt them. I love you Mama, so much but I am sad you feel this way."

Jack walked past them as well and out to the backyard to watch as Daniel ran around with Greer, Zada and Zale. Janet and Claire were playing on little squat bikes and Johnny was watching and laughing about his siblings' antics. Jack moved closer and picked up his youngest to cuddle him close. He allowed the love he felt run through him and soak into Johnny's skin and soul. He ignored the sadness that he felt because his mother wasn't willing to let go of the relationship he had with Sarah despite the happiness that was always inside Jack when he was with Daniel, when he was thinking of his partner and their kids.

That light his dad and Daniel were talking about, he didn't know it was inside him because he'd always been sure that the sunshine had always come from Daniel. When he smiled at Jack, he knew that he was capable of anything. When Daniel looked at him with that little smile, Jack knew he was loved and accepted completely by his partner.

"Hey Jackie, your mother went upstairs for now."

Jack turned and nodded to his father, they both went back to watching Daniel with the kids. The younger man knew they were there staring at him but Daniel always had this amazing ability to focus so completely on the task at hand or the person he was paying attention to. Jack knew from a lot of experience that all that focus was a heady feeling and it was something that their children got a lot.

"He's clearly a good man Jack and I'm just glad to see the life in you again, if that is his doing than he is already a blessing to your mother and me whether she thinks its true or not."

"When did the religious thing come into this? I have never heard Mama even have an opinion about religious crap let alone use it to argue some case."

"You know she loved Sarah and she always wanted you two to make it work, this has just been a crazy couple of days. I'm sorry that Daniel was hurt by her words and attitude."

"Me too Pop, because I am going to marry him again while we're here in Boston. Same-sex marriage is legal here but Daniel doesn't know yet. I was hoping you and Mom and the rest of the family might be there. If not though, then Daniel and I will just go with the kids."

"I would love to be there, to give you away to your blushing bride," Ben grinned.

Jack smiled and Johnny turned to focus on Ben, reaching out to touch his grandfather. Since Johnny was smiling, Jack didn't think the kid would do anything to scare his father and Jack could explain any weirdness away, he might be a little out of practice but he was good as spinning crap into gold when it came to plausible deniability.

"He seems to be very quiet," Ben responded as he took Johnny's hand and pressed it to his cheek.

"Johnny doesn't talk, he knows what we're saying and has found other ways to communicate but he's never spoken any words."

"Why's that?" Ben asked gently, kissing Johnny's palm. Jack could see the moment when Ben started feeling what Johnny was sending to him. Jack smiled when that goofy little smile lit up his father's face; Jack knew it from the mirror. Johnny was a wonder to him, always had been.

Daniel walked up while Jack was watching his father's face. Johnny touched him for a moment longer before he turned to smile at his Daddy, gesturing for Daniel to take him. Jack gladly handed the little boy to his beloved Daddy who feathered kisses across his cheek and looked at Ben, "I know, it's pretty amazing isn't it?"

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"His way of telling you he likes you," Daniel responded with a grin.

"I feel warm and loved," Ben sighed.

"Yeah, that's our Johnny," Jack said, glad that Daniel didn't feel like lying to Jack's dad.

Ben focused on Daniel, "I hope you know that your beautiful family is always welcome here. It has been too long since Jack has been in here and been way to long since he was smiling and happy. He got that life within from you, I know it and I am grateful to you for it."

Daniel smiled, nodding and giving that goofy happy smile. Jack couldn't help the need he felt to lean in and kiss Daniel before he gave Johnny a kiss on the temple. "Go play with your sister, okay buddy?" Jack asked his son and Johnny gave a breathy giggle before he complied.

Jack pulled Daniel to stand close to him and Jack watched his dad wipe away the tears Johnny brought out of him. "Thanks Pop, I didn't know what your reaction would be to this, I didn't know you would accept me as I am now and I am happy that you can. Its more than I ever hoped for honestly."

Ben nodded, "You tell me when and where I can see you next and I will be there even if my lovely wife can't figure out to let go of the past."

Jack smiled and pulled Ben close to hug them both tightly to him. Daniel's arm wrapped around Jack's dad and held him close as well. Jack watched as Daniel tucked his chin into Ben's neck, breathing him in and Jack knew that at least letting Daniel have the opportunity to possibly have this relationship with family was always going to be the right thing to do. Daniel didn't know what family was until Jack, Sam and Teal'c showed him the way. The foster care was much like Charlie in a lot of ways; Daniel never spoke about it, as if it would overwhelm him if he admitted it was there in his past.

If Jack and Ben could give Daniel a dad even for a short time, it would always be worth it.

After a while Daniel pulled away, embarrassed by his inability to let go of Jack or Ben before he laughed off his reaction and climbed down the steps and started playing with the kids again. Jack and Ben took opposite seats on the porch chairs and just enjoyed the entertainment of the kids and Daniel who would sneeze every once in a while, it was spring and his allergies were acting up again now that they weren't being pumped full of magical protection. It didn't stop him from playing though.

"He's a good father clearly," Ben remarked.

"The very best, he is called Daddy if you talk to the kids, I am Papa. It's the only way we wouldn't be confused about who was who while they were growing up."

Ben nodded, "Got it, how'd you pick those particular names?"

"Daddy Daniel just rolled off the tongue, and I always called you Pop."

Ben smiled, "Makes sense then. What about the mothers?"

"They got pregnant for us, never wanted to be moms. Its one of the reasons we agreed to it. They didn't even stick around for long after they were born, long enough to give breast milk and most of the time they delivered that to us because they didn't want to kids to bond with them instead of us. Danny and I wanted to be parents, we didn't want to be a part of two couples."

"You were lucky to find surrogates willing to walk away from their children like that," Ben stated.

"Yeah, they offered sensing what we wanted before we ever spoke the words. We were blessed with Zale and Zada who have been a blessing. Later we decided to try again and told the girls we would try once with each other them and who ever got pregnant then it would be the right one that we were meant to have, instead of one of the girls getting pregnant they both did and Danny's surrogate was having twins to boot."

Jack laughed at the thought and Ben joined in, "What was it like holding them for the first time after Charlie?"

Jack shrugged, "Charlie will always be with me, and for a while I couldn't touch Zale because he was so beautifully Daniel's son and mine but what if I failed them like I did Charlie? When Johnny was born that was pretty tough as well because he was biologically my son, it was like Charlie reincarnated to me and I had to remember as he grew up that he was Johnny, my special little boy who I had to love and protect. I had to let go of Charlie, for Daniel and the kids, never forget but let go."

Ben watched Daniel lift Johnny into his arms and swing him around before putting him down again. "I think letting go of that guilt and pain would make Charlie happy, knowing that you are getting a chance to be a dad again."

"I hope so, Daniel deserves nothing less than someone who is one hundred percent here with me and the kids deserve everything I can give them."

"I am going to see if my lovely wife is going to serve us some dinner, if she's done pouting in her room," Ben said and gripped Jack's shoulder for a moment before walking inside.

Jack decided sitting on the sidelines was not his style, so he ran off the porch to play with his family while his dad spoke to his mom. Whether or not she accepted Daniel didn't matter, Jack was still going to see his brothers and invite them to the ceremony and if his mother couldn't be there for him and Daniel then so be it.

He rolled in the yard, played with his kids and kissing his Danny whenever the moment presented itself. Even if he had to make up the reasons sometimes. Jack was glad that he was healthy enough to play in the yard, and laugh at his sniffling spouse-to-be again.


	12. Dinner From Hell

**Chapter Twelve: Dinner From Hell**

Daniel got tired from the running around with the kids after a while so he let Jack take over, though he mostly facilitated general chaos. Daniel kissed Jack on the way past and moved to sit down next to Ben who smiled at him gently.

"Thank you for letting us come and meet you, they have no family outside Jack and I, plus our team members who were stranded with us."

"And you? You have family?" Ben asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Jack and the kids."

"You don't have family?" Ben asked again.

"My parents died then I was in foster care until I went to college a couple years early. I had a grandfather but he didn't adopt me or take me in but he also kept me from being adopted."

Ben nodded, "Well I hope I am not speaking out of turn that you can have family here."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you but I wouldn't feel comfortable bringing the kids here while your wife does not want to accept us as a family. If she is only willing to see Zada and Johnny I would ask that none of them come here because our children have never been told that they belonged to one or the other. Zada and Johnny are my kids and the twins and Zale are Jack's, I would not have them hurt because they are being told that some of them belong to this family while the others are not welcome."

"Well I can understand your need to protect your children and yourself," Ben responded.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't care about myself, I just care about them getting hurt unintentionally by us and by Mrs. O'Neill."

Ben nodded, "I would be pleased to visit you when I can if I can't figure out what's going on with Lauren."

Daniel smiled, "I don't want to cause problems between you and your wife. Who knows how long Jack and I am going to be around. We never really know with our lives and I don't want to cause a rift."

"You are a self sacrificing man aren't you?" Ben questioned with a laugh.

"Yes he is and don't let him convince you otherwise," Jack shouted across the lawn since apparently he was listening in on their conversation.

"I thought so, no wonder Jack fell for you. You would be hard to ignore, no matter prior attraction."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you I think."

"As I have already said, I will not leave behind my son in judgment for finding love and someone to love. Jack didn't do this to hurt his mother and I so why should we deny him the love with have for him to you and your children. I understand that you saved our son, thank you Daniel."

Daniel smiled shyly, looking down at his hands again. He didn't know how to take on these feelings that Jack's father and mother were creating in him. Lauren's cruel words were nothing new to Daniel; he'd been spoken down to and badly of since his parents died. Ben on the other hand, sharing love and wise words with him wasn't expected. Especially since Ben's affection and kindness was instantaneous. Daniel's life was built on hard work to earn affection and respect; even Jack took some time to realize that Daniel's words could be of value to Jack. Sam had instant affection for him but her respect came with time as well as Teal'c. Ben though, he saw Jack and saw the love that was felt between them and there it was: acceptance.

"Dinner has been set out," Lauren said as she walked out the back door. All the children came running and Daniel moved passed Lauren, partially to keep the kids from touching her skin in anyway but also they would need to wash up.

"Bathroom?" Daniel asked Ben, still unsure if he should even speak to Jack's mother.

Ben turned towards him, "Down the hall, second door on the left."

Daniel nodded in gratitude and nodded to Lauren before walking in through the kitchen and stopped short when he caught sight of unexpected visitor, then directed all six children to the bathroom to wash up before he stood guard against the woman who would wish harm upon his head and that of his children.

"Daniel," she said.

"Sarah, surprised to see you here so far from the Springs," Daniel responded.

"I was invited to dinner by my mother-in-law."

Daniel rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on the kids who were having a hard time focusing on the task at hand, interested in all the knick-knacks around the room and all the lotions and things that were in the bathroom that they weren't used to because they didn't live with women. After they were sufficiently clean, he helped them dry their hands and walked back to sit them down at the table, Daniel sitting next to them and holding the chair next to Johnny for Jack who was now staring at Sarah in shock then to his mother.

Daniel wanted to walk out so desperately and take his children with him so they wouldn't be harmed by the politics and drama unfolding before them. This kind of manipulation had never really been highlighted in their life before this. Instead he sat down and they said a pray while Jack glared at his mother so Daniel served food to the children and talked to Ben for a little while before he jumped into a conversation with the kids in Spanish.

"Well that's just rude!" Sarah interrupted even as Ben watched the proceedings with a grin and Jack nodded to Daniel in love and acceptance. Learning to speak other languages was a part of their meal traditions.

"What's rude?" Daniel asked.

"Speaking in a different language where people cannot understand you," Sarah griped at him.

"We do it to Papa everyday," Zada said with a confused giggle.

Ben laughed, "Seriously?" he asked Jack.

He smiled though he clearly wanted to whoop some ass of his mother or Sarah as far as Daniel could see, "Pop, I don't really speak a whole lot of languages and Daniel has been teaching the kids different languages since they could speak. They usually discuss Daniel's work and whatever the kids were going to do that day or did. Daniel wanted them to know languages well enough to use them, it's a part of our breakfast and dinner tradition and its one we haven't been doing since we got back."

Daniel sighed but when Zada spoke again in Latin this time, he turned to his daughter. _"Daddy, why doesn't she like us?"_

Daniel shrugged and took his little girl's hand and replied in kind, _"I don't know baby."_

Zale spoke in Latin as well, _"She wants Papa for herself and Papa's mother wants her to be with him instead of Daddy."_

"_Zale, don't speak about them like that, its what she is mad about."_

"_Daddy, Jack's mother touched me and her feelings were clear to me. We are not welcome here, only Zada and Johnny with Papa."_

"_We're going to eat and go home, I promise."_

Jack's eyes were on Daniel through out the whole process, who shrugged before they jumped back to Spanish so Janet and Claire could join in. He got them started on some topics before he turned to Ben who was smiling at him.

"You speak any other languages?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Daniel said simply.

"Danny, don't be modest," Jack admonished, "He speaks like twenty languages, and knows the writing for several of them as well including dead languages."

Daniel smiled shyly, "Yeah something like that."

"You must be very smart to remember and learn such a volume of languages."

"He's a genius and don't let him tell you different," Jack said with a smile.

"Can we stop talking about me, please?" Daniel asked pleasantly, fiddling with his food.

"Please," Sarah responded.

"Ok, both of you knock it off or I am going to take my kids and my husband and never come back here! Is that what you want Mama?" Jack asked, frustration making it impossible for him to stay silent. Daniel had been letting everything roll over him but Jack couldn't handle it as well, he was always protective of Daniel.

"We don't want you to go," Ben responded strongly, "Right Lauren?"

Jack's mother crossed her arms and refused to say anything, Sarah was mulishly silent as well.

"I'm serious, this is the love of my life and the Daddy of my children so knock it off."

With that, the dinner continued but the conversation was stilted at best. Jack spoke to his mother; Daniel spoke to Ben and the kids talked to each other and their fathers. Sarah spoke to Jack but he was civil at best, Daniel loved Jack's dad but the rest of the family wasn't too forgiving so far and it was getting to be too much for Colonel Jack.

Then it got worse.

The front door opened and in strode two men who were clearly Jack's brothers. Daniel watched as his partner stood and stared at them as they walked in. They were both around Jack's height but one seemed to be a little huskier than his very fit brothers. They all had light brown hair. "Henry," Jack said to the thinner of the two and "Marcus," he said to the huskier brother.

"Jack?" they both asked in unison.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Mama called and said you were here with your new love interest and your family but that just looks like Sarah."

"I'm not with Sarah," Jack stepped over to Daniel and placed a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder. "This is my partner Daniel Jackson."

"What! You've got to be kidding with this shit!" Henry shouted.

"Seriously, the black sheep has returned!" Marcus said but he did it with a laugh.

Daniel could see the anger in Henry and though Marcus didn't seem like he cared one way or another. Daniel reached up and took Jack's hand and gave him a look. Jack nodded, and looked to his family. "Well I am done with subjecting my children to this kind of judgmental bullshit from family, the manipulation that I've seen from the people I loved my whole life, I don't want them to think its okay. Our kids have grown up without most of those selfish actions being a part of their family and I won't start it now. I am taking Daniel and the kids out of here and I will come back to discuss anything you want."

"No Jack, I will drive Daniel and your kids back to the hotel and stay with him until you are done here." Ben offered and Daniel smiled at the older man.

"Are you seriously going to pick the little fag over your own family?" Henry demanded harshly.

"What's fag?" Zale asked innocently.

"And I'm done," Daniel said, tossing his napkin to the table and gathering the kids around him to leave the house. Ben was left arguing with Lauren while Sarah yelled and cursed for Jack's attention. Henry was demanding answers and Marcus was laughing all the while.

Jack walked Daniel out to the van and buckled them all in, standing with Daniel next to the passenger door, "Danny, we won't come back here. I can't subject to the children to this kind of confusion, they don't know that what we have is special or wrong."

"I love your dad," Daniel told Jack with a smile.

"I know Danny and he would be welcome in our home whenever he wishes to visit but while my mother hopes for reconciliation between Sarah and I, I can't have you and the kids near her. Sarah is intentionally hurtful towards you and I don't know if my brothers will ever accept this love we share."

"I'll be okay Jack, don't worry about me," Daniel responded.

"Daniel, you deserve to be accepted and loved just for being you. I'm sorry that rejection and judgment were so much a part of your life that you are okay with this treatment. I love you, I just need you to know that."

Daniel smiled, "Jack you have more than proven your proclamations of love since coming home to the strangest of circumstances. Please don't worry about me."

"But it's my job, and one I take very seriously."

Daniel rolled his eyes at that, knowing it to be very true. He leaned in close to hug Jack, afraid of what kissing might cause to the shouting family within the house. Jack didn't seem too concerned about it since he tucked a hand against Daniel's neck and pulled him close to kiss him gently but assuredly.

"Yeah okay break it up," Ben harped as he walked up to the couple. Daniel laughed and got into the front seat and waited for Ben to take the driver seat, he never questioned that Ben would want to drive. Daniel liked driving but he also felt a little unbalanced after the strange dinner scene played out in front of him.

All the doors closed and Daniel watched as Jack waved then walked back inside. To face his family and the opinions they all had about the love affair that ruined the prodigal son: Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill.

"He can handle this and then he's going to come back to you," Ben said.

Daniel smiled as he looked at Ben, "I know that. I hate sending him in there to stand alone but I have to protect my children."

"As is your right," Ben said and they drove in contented silence.


	13. Family Matters

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Matters**

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the crap to start flying, he knew it would since that was what his mother wanted. The only thing that Jack can think is that she thinks that if she throws enough hurtful words then Jack would decide to leave Daniel.

They were in for a sad shock.

"So why is Sarah here if you're not back together with her?" Marcus asked, genuinely curious about what he walked in on.

"Yeah Mom why is she here?" Jack snapped.

Lauren shrugged but didn't answer.

"I was a part of your family for years, I have spent so much time here with Lauren in your absence before and after your disappearance. I was always a daughter to her while you were off working and ignoring the devastation that happened when Charlie died. I was here for her, not you!"

Jack stared at Sarah before he looked at his mom again. He didn't know how to handle that; Sarah believed that she had a right to Jack first and to his family. Lauren wanted Sarah to remain in the family but with Daniel and the kids, it meant there was no reason for her to be here unless Lauren wanted her to be. Jack didn't care if the woman was still in his mom's life, what he cared about was that Sarah's presence was keeping Daniel from being welcomed into the family.

"No one is telling you to leave the family, I would not do that to you or mom but I cannot love you Sarah. The love I felt for you is a pale shadow of what I feel for Daniel and I need all of you to realize that he deserves your respect and acceptance as do I."

"I can't accept that you take it up the ass," Henry responded.

Jack sighed, "Well whether or not I take it up the ass is none of your concern. My concern is if you are going to be a part of my children's lives. If you are going to use every visit to speak of my partner badly or treat my children poorly than I have no intention of coming back here."

Lauren crossed her arms and said nothing; Sarah followed her lead. Jack didn't know what this would come to but he almost was to the point of not caring. "Daniel and I are going down to the courthouse tomorrow to renew our vows and if you want to accept us as we are and learn who Daniel is as my husband and my partner. If you are there I will let you continue to be a part of the children's lives. If not then I will assume that you want nothing to do with any of us and just so we're clear about this, I will not leave Daniel no matter what you decide to believe."

With that, Jack took the keys to his Dad's truck and headed for the front door, getting outside before someone pulled him back. Jack turned, shocked to think anyone had come after him but he looked at Henry and waited.

"What?"

"Jack, how did this happen?" Henry asked.

"It just did Henry, I don't know how to explain what it is about Daniel, just that I love him and that's the only important thing."

"You would pick him over your family?" Henry demanded.

Henry, he is my family! He has been there for me for a long time, when I went back to the Air Force; he understood and didn't push me for answers. We respect and love each other; something that I feel has left the building here at my home. And when it comes down to you and my children, yes I would pick their safety and emotional security over the emotional blackmail that happened here today."

Henry shook his head moving up close to Jack's face. Jack refused to back down or lose eye contact; he fought the urge to punch his brother but instead just waited. "This is wrong, you're both going to hell and whether that is before or after you die is completely up to you."

"How dare you!" Jack hissed at his brother.

"That guy has forced you from your family and if he really loved you he would have left you alone."

Jack pushed Henry back but his younger brother pushed himself close again, their foreheads almost touching, "Back off Henry before I'm forced to do something about it."

"You think I'm scare of my gay brother who likes to suck cock?"

"You should be," Jack whispered menacingly, "This cocksucking brother of yours still has a hell of a lot of military training under his belt."

Henry scoffed but backed away in the face of Jack's anger. He held his hands up in surrender and Jack turned away and got into his dad's truck. As he started the vehicle, Jack slammed the palms of his hands into the steering wheel and shouted in the interior. He didn't want Daniel to deal with the leftover rage if he didn't need to, tomorrow was supposed to be a good day for them both and he wasn't going to let this wreck that for Daniel.

He took the drive slowly and thought about his family, the new and the old. Daniel and he taught their children about acceptance and love so it was hard to understand that his family had responded so badly to his news. His mother and Sarah were bound to one another and that seemed to be most of the problem for them. Henry wasn't a surprise; he'd always been cruel to Jack growing up. Despite the fact that Henry was younger, he'd always been clever in his ways of hurting his siblings. Marcus seemed to be more amused by everything and of course his father who had apparently fallen deeply in love with Daniel on sight. Jack smiled at the thought and parked the truck next to the van and walked towards the door to the hotel and walked inside and headed straight for the elevator. They could have stayed at a little motel but with six children, they went for a suite in a large hotel on the SGC coin and Hammond's approval.

He stood in front of the door, hearing his dad and Daniel talking and laughing so Jack opened the door and stepped inside. Daniel stopped speaking and watched Jack walk across the room as the children rushed him and hugged his waist and legs. Jack greeted all of them individually. Jack smiled and loved on them as Daniel watched him, those blue eyes always on him. Jack couldn't help but walk over to the chair and lean down to kiss Daniel sweetly. Daniel stood very still under the caress but Jack just pulled back to rub his nose along Daniel's cheek before kissing him again, this time Daniel responded a little before Jack moved back and pushed Daniel so they could both sit on the same chair.

"Hey Dad, you guys enjoy your visit?" Jack asked.

"Jack, what happened?" Daniel asked, taking Jack's hand gently.

He figured Henry's little conversation didn't need to be rehashed so Jack just kept it simple, "I told them they wouldn't be seeing me or this family if they won't stop the rude talk and hurtful intentions."

Daniel nodded, "Are we going to stay for the whole week like we planned, if we have no intention of visiting?"

"Dad can come here and we can go sight seeing a little before we go home. We still have to make some decisions about where we go from here when we get back to the Springs."

Daniel nodded, "Are you still going to retire?"

"We will discuss it later love."

Ben smiled as he watched Jack and Daniel talk to each other. Daniel looked over, "What?"

"You two are a married couple, you speak to one another in love and in tempered annoyance. It is something I have seen in my relationship to Lauren and it does my heart good to see my son with someone who clearly loves him."

Jack wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulder and kissed his temple. "Pop, I'm sorry that I brought this drama to your home. I wish it had never come up but it did and I can't be sorry about Daniel."

Ben shook his head, "Jackie, I said it before but you said yourself that you didn't do this on purpose but sometimes love comes from interesting and unexpected places. Love has to be respected and accepted no matter what and though I don't understand how this has changed you, I have spent the time getting to know Daniel a little bit and it's easy to see why you love him so. Daniel is a treasure that you would have been a fool to deny."

Daniel looked down and Jack kissed his cheek this time.

"I totally agree Pop," Jack responded.

Ben smiled and stood, "Tomorrow then?" he asked.

Daniel frowned, "What's going on tomorrow?"

Jack didn't answer, instead he stood and hugged his father who turned out to be the only balm they would receive from Jack's family and he was thankful for the blessing. He pulled back, kissing his dad on the side of the head and Daniel was tugged close to Ben and squeezed close. Daniel faltered for a minute clearly unsure of what someone was supposed to do when they were getting a hug. Jack laughed and gripped the back of Daniel's neck in comfort even as his Archeologist wrapped his arms around Ben's back before they released each other and Ben was engulfed in hugs from the children. Jack watched in amazement for a few moments before he pulled Daniel back into his arms.

They said goodbye to Ben and settled the children in front of a rare event, watching the television. Daniel put his foot down, saying it should be some sort of documentary and Jack agreed just so he could get Daniel in the other bedroom for a conversation. The children were intrigued by the television as they had been on the few opportunities they'd had to see it in the week they'd been here. Daniel was doing everything to keep the television watching to a minimum because he'd never used it in his life and Jack agreed that they didn't need to introduce it now.

Once they were all comfortably entertained, Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him into the secondary bedroom and pushed the door closed. He turned to watch as Daniel sat down on the side of the bed and Jack leaned against one of the near walls. "Are you okay Danny?"

It was like the question freed Daniel to freak out because he was angry when he spoke, "How could they do that? Speak like that in front of children? And Sarah, what the hell was she doing there?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Danny, I feel as though I don't know my own mother anymore. Sarah apparently has been close to mom for the years I was missing and she thinks she has a right to me, more so than you could ever possibly have."

Daniel shrugged in return, "Maybe she does? You are bound by devastating loss and it shouldn't be forgotten."

"I would never forget the life I lived with Sarah and the bitter sadness that came from losing Charlie but it does nothing but highlights the beauty and pure happiness I feel in your arms, in our bed and with the children we created in acts of love. They were two different lives, separated by more years than Sarah knows of, she will just have to be happy with being loved and honored by my mother because while she chooses to disrespect you and treat you badly then she will not have my courtesy and respect."

Daniel smiled sadly, reaching his hand out so Jack walked over to sit next to him. "Jack, you have been so amazing about all this recently. I didn't know what to expect when we were forced back into this world but maybe we have a chance at happiness here as well."

Jack smiled, "I would have happiness with you."

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Jack then inched back only enough for there to be a breath of space between them, "What's happening tomorrow Jack?" he husked into Jack's lips.

"Well I'm glad you are so desperate to not have a surprise because I would have this done the right way."

Daniel frowned and watched in amazement as Jack pushed off the bed and to his knee in front of Daniel. "Jack?" he questioned cautiously and Jack enjoyed watching the clarity come to him quickly.

"Daniel Jackson, I have loved you a long time and though we have had ten years together, it would never be enough for me. I would ask again for forever, I would ask again if you would honor me by marrying me?"

The archeologist smiled sweetly with tears shimmering on his eyelids, "Yes Jack of course I will."

Jack stood up and delivered a soul-searching kiss that scorched them both with passion, which would have to wait in the next days. Jack thought about the silver bands that were in the pocket of his Class A uniforms and grinned at the thought of marrying the man he loved so deeply in front of witnesses in this time would be the perfect way to say goodbye to his long standing career of death and secrets.


	14. Just Say 'I Do'

**Chapter Fourteen: Just Say 'I Do'**

Daniel woke the next day to the overwhelming scent of roses and sat up to look around the bedroom to find rose petals strewn across the coverlet and three-dozen roses spread around the room. He smiled, reveling in Jack's ridiculous sappy gesture. It was something that he was pleasantly surprised about when he'd been with Jack for some time. He would have never guessed that about Jack when they were just friends and coworkers.

Now he just enjoyed the prospect, lifting some of the petals to his nose to inhale the scent and wondering where Jack was. Then as if God were answering a prayer, the door opened and Jack walked in with a tray before him, which he placed over Daniel's lap and kissed Daniel.

"Good morning love," Jack whispered against his lips. Daniel smiled against Jack's mouth and pulled him close for another kiss before he looked down at the tray holding pancakes with strawberry syrup and butter as well as a cup of milk and slices of melon.

"Jack, you didn't have to do this," Daniel grinned. Jack settled on the bed next to Daniel's legs and laid a gentle hand on Daniel's knee.

"I know we've gone through a lot in the past ten years and even more in the past ten days but I could never have asked for a more loving partner and parent to my children. I have loved you longer than I can even tell you and I am happy to continue doing so. I needed you to know that hasn't changed despite us being here instead of in the Vannas world."

Daniel smiled, annoyed now that the tray was in the way so he moved it aside and pulled Jack across his lap. His lover careful draped himself across Daniel's chest to take Jack's mouth in a deep kiss again. He felt the passion slip inside along with Jack's tongue as it slipped inside Daniel's mouth that the scientist caressed with his own. He wanted the blanket out of his way but couldn't accomplish that with Jack across his chest and stomach so he settled for sinking his hands into Jack's lower back under his shirt. He slid his hands up Jack's spine and brought the shirt upwards with the movement even as Jack kept kissing him. Too bad fooling around wasn't on the table, so to speak, for the morning because Jack chuckled and pulled away. He tugged Daniel's other hand out from his sweat pants and the other that was gripping at Jack's back.

"Danny, we have an appointment, Pop has got the kids but he's not going to keep them if we don't keep said appointment."

"What?" Daniel asked, confused and muddled by arousal.

"I am going to marry you today Danny," Jack said with a grin.

"We got married ten years ago Jack. Why does Ben have the kids if we aren't going to fool around?"

Jack laughed and swooped down to kiss Daniel one more time before he put Daniel's tray over his lap again and sat leaning against the bedpost. Daniel started eating, used to Jack's weird obsession with watching him eat. "Pop took the kids so we could get ready and he took them for breakfast and to play at a nearby park."

"Did you eat already?" Daniel asked around a mouthful of pancake.

Jack smiled, "I had a bowl of cereal but you know how much I love to spoil you with pancakes."

Daniel rolled his eyes, he didn't understand how 'spoiling Daniel' had become Jack's favorite pastime but he didn't find fault with it very often. Daniel ate quietly; watching Jack even while Jack returned the favor.

Daniel ate slowly, each bite making its way to Daniel's mouth slowly, as Daniel held Jack's gaze. He was still hoping for some hanky-panky before they left so Daniel did everything in his power to make the whole meal a sensual delight. He loved the taste of the buttery pancakes with the melon and sweet tart of the strawberries, he licked juice from his fingers, sucking them in and out of his mouth and watched Jack.

He moaned in appreciation every couple of bites and lapped extra food from the fork between each bite, all the while he kept his eyes on Jack. He noticed when Jack's breathing became erratic, he knew when Jack shuffled and moved around in his chair that Jack's cock must have been taking notice and all the while, the stubborn man sat in that chair and watched Daniel in return.

When Daniel had sufficiently cleaned his plate, Jack coughed a little and stood from his chair to pull the plate away and took it out to the front door then returned to tug Daniel from the warm and comfy bed. Daniel muttered about it but used the opportunity to press Jack up against the nearest wall. He twisted Jack's head towards him since Jack's front was pressed into the wall. Daniel took Jack's lips in a hot kiss and pressed his erection against Jack's ass. Jack pushed off of the wall and turned to take Daniel's lips in another kiss before Daniel heard the release of the door. When he backed up to see what Jack was doing he realized they had landed next to the bathroom door. With one more stolen kiss Jack shoved Daniel into the bathroom and closed the door with him on the other side of it.

"Seriously Jack!" Daniel hollered through the door.

He could hear Jack chuckling on the other side, "You can wait till later you lascivious man."

"You're not going to shower with me?"

"Nope," came the cheerful reply.

"Fine!" Daniel returned and turned to shower quickly. He jumped in before realizing he didn't bring clothes into the bathroom but then again maybe if he pranced around in front of Jack with no clothes on, maybe he would choose to fool around after all. With plan in mind Daniel scrubbed himself clean and shampooed his hair, which had recently trimmed and styled before they came to visit Jack's family. It was a little longer than it had been when Jack and Daniel first met all those years ago under Cheyenne Mountain. Daniel kept it long partially because Jack loved to fist his fingers gently in the length and Daniel loved being able to pull it into a ponytail at the back of his neck.

When he was finished, Daniel swooped the shower curtain back to find a clean fluffy towel which he used to dry himself quickly and fluff the extra moisture from his hair before he dropped the towel on the floor next to the tub and flung open the door to find the room absent of his stubborn husband.

"Jack?" Daniel called out then caught sight of his best dark blue suit with a matching tie and white button shirt. There were also shoes, socks and underwear with a note pinned to the lapel of the jacket so Daniel sighed and walked across the room to read the message left instead of Jack's preferred presence.

It read: _Danny, I knew you were going to keep trying to tempt me so here is your wedding finery, a car is waiting outside the lobby for you and the driver already knows where he's going so you just climb in and enjoy the ride love._

Daniel was so caught up in the sweet romance of it; he forgot to be annoyed for about a minute. Then he just smiled and donned his suit before grabbing his wallet and room key and walking down to the lobby. He gasped in surprise when the limo pulled up to him and the back door opened to show, "Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam slipped out of the car, gripping a handful of her royal purple dress up as she stood to hug Daniel, "Where else would I be silly, I was your best 'man' at your first wedding so why wouldn't I be here?"

"Because you and Teal'c were still in the Springs?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head, waving her blond waves of hair around her shoulder. She rarely wore it loose around her face and Daniel found it to be very becoming on her. "Jack told us when to be here so we came, the kids are with your babies as well. But before I say anything else, we need to get going. The Colonel has a very tight schedule for today."

Daniel chuckled and got into the back seat of the limo. When the door was closed and they were belted in, the driver took off to parts unknown and Daniel was left to watch his friend and try not to think about the fact that he'd said yes to Jack again. This time, if anyone found out Jack could be kicked out of the Air Force and yet the stubborn old man wouldn't let Daniel go and Daniel couldn't let go of Jack. Not even for the good of the world. It was probably because his world was so much smaller now, its spotlight focused on the kids and Jack.

When the car stopped, Sam stepped out first and Daniel followed to find himself in front of a little church confusing him since Jack had said something about a Justice of the Peace, courthouse-type wedding, this is quite a bit different.

He followed Sam into the building at her insistence and found the doors closed to the main room of the church with Ben waiting on this side of it, Zada and Zale dressed in matching blue outfits fit for royalty. Daniel smiled to them even as they smiled and waved at him before Sam took her place before Ben and Jack's father turned to hold out his arm to Daniel.

"Ben? What's going on?" he hissed even as he moved to stand next to his father-in-law who was preening excitedly.

"You are getting married, not just a legal document but the words and vows and everything. Jack wanted it this way, for you."

Daniel found his eyes watering at the thought of all this put together for him. He never imagined this being okay here in their time and Jack was making it happen for them anyway. The doors to the main hall opened and Daniel could hear the wedding march which set the twins into motion, soon followed by Sam who apparently had been hiding her bouquet somewhere down her dress because she was holding it now. Then Ben took Daniel's elbow into his palm and started leading Daniel woodenly down the aisle. Ben stood straight and Daniel couldn't imagine anyone having the guts to think this man, either of them, weren't manly men just because one's son was going to marry the other.

Daniel looked around, seeing a sea of faces. He couldn't seem to distinguish any features in the wake of this loving care that Jack seemed unable to stop showering on Daniel's head, a balm to his hurting soul. Then he looked towards the front of the room, saw Jack's grinning face and dressed in his Class A's and didn't even care who was in the room anymore. Daniel walked towards Jack with purpose and ease and then Ben was releasing Daniel's hand into Jack's and they were facing each other.

Some pastor type person started talking but Daniel didn't really hear anything past the thudding in his chest, and the shinning light of Jack's smile blinded him to anyone or anything in the room.

"And so, Jack and Daniel would choose to share some vows to one another. They wish to renew the bond they have shared for ten years here before us. Jack if you please?" The pastor said and Daniel focused on those lips, which were going to vow himself to Daniel once again, much to the scientist's surprise some days.

"Daniel Jackson, you are the smartest, most compassionate beautiful man I have every known. You have made me fight for what I believe, fight for what you believe and desperately made me want to be a better man. I have found myself falling deeper in love with you as the years passed, you are no longer the beloved of my heart but now also the Daddy of our children, the loving professor even though sometimes you are the absent professor," A few laughs scatted from about the room at this, "You continue to prove to me every day that time together is the best thing I could ever ask for. I don't need my career to be a man, I don't need the planes to live excitedly and I don't need the Gate anymore. I just need you, I love you Daniel."

Daniel sniffed, trying to keep from crying at the beautiful vows given to him by this man he so treasured above all others.

"Daniel, your vows?" the pastor requested.

"Jack, I honestly hope someone is recording this because I would hate to never see this moment again," there were several ladies making noises of happiness but Daniel didn't take his eyes off of Jack. "You have changed my life, in the beginning you gave me the chance to prove my theories correct then you gave me freedom with Shau'ri but couldn't leave well enough along, thank god. You have continued to be a pain in my ass on a daily basis but there is no one I could ever love as deeply as I love you. I love that you have to act the mother hen when I am injured, and I have loved to watch you let go of that when I'm not. I watched you struggle through the sadness of past losses but watched also when you decided those losses would not harm the family you have now. You are a brilliant man Jack, despite your arguments to the contrary. You are loving, morally just and opinionated. After all these years, I realize as well that all I have accomplished in that time was to fall more deeply in love with you. And I can't wait to spend another ten years together, no matter where we are and no matter what we must survive. We will do it together."

Jack's smile should have split his face it was so wide.

"The rings?" the pastor asked and Jack reached out and took a little box from Zale. He opened it and took out one ring and handed it to Daniel before putting the other ring in his own palm.

Daniel looked down at the ring, the inside had an engraving within, 'For all time, Jack&Daniel.'

"With these words you speak, slip the ring on your partner's left ring finger." Daniel repeated the prompt he was given and pulled Jack's left hand forward and slipped the ring into place, catching momentarily on Jack's knuckle before settling against his skin, glimmering silver. Jack repeated the words and pulled Daniel's hand forward to repeat the action and then they were married—again.

"You may kiss to seal your bond," the pastor said with a smile.

Jack pulled Daniel close slowly, slower than Daniel would have liked but the emotion in Jack's eyes were hard to ignore and let go enough to kiss his reminted spouse. When Jack's eyes locked on Daniel's there was passion as there had always been but there was also a high dose of affection and love paired with need and that protective instinct that made Jack the best CO Daniel had ever had the pleasure of working with. Finally their lips met and it was innocent and closed mouth but no less passionate than one of their marathon make out sessions. Daniel pushed a little at the barrier of Jack's lips with his tongue and with a quiet grunt Jack opened to him and shared a more searing kiss that ignited them both. Then the raucous cheers and applause woke Daniel to the fact that they were indeed in the midst of people, getting married and not in a private ceremony which Daniel had completely forgotten the second his gaze locked on Jack's chocolate brown eyes.

Jack pulled away, giving Daniel one final peck on his lips before they turned from the pastor and towards the audience and Daniel did a double take. Not only were Sam and Teal'c there but many of the people from his teams, as well as more than a few military personnel from the base including Janet and Cassie. General Hammond himself was sitting in the front row with his granddaughters and Daniel and Jack's kids surrounding him. Hammond looked the proud papa, even though Ben was there on the other side of the room giving the exact same look of pride towards his son and Daniel.

Also surprising was that next to Ben was Lauren then Henry and Marcus with a young woman standing next to him, probably his wife with two young children standing close to them and the wife was holding a very young baby. Sarah was also sitting in the next seat back and there were quite a few faces that Daniel didn't recognize, though he did take note of the anger on Henry's face and Lauren's stubborn features. They were here but not really. They still didn't agree with Jack's love for Daniel. He sighed and wondered if they were here at the request of Ben or if they were here to see if they could force Jack away from Daniel as they'd been trying to do for several days now.

When Daniel turned to look at Jack in surprise and also sympathy he shrugged, kissing the side of Daniel's head before they walked off the raised dais and towards family and friends. Daniel thanked whatever deity was listening that they were still together despite the fights, the intense emotions and crazy families. Personally he was extremely grateful for Ben who had already done so much for them both and now he'd given Daniel away to his son.

It may not have been a perfect homecoming for any of them for various reasons but for the first time since they appeared in the Gate room, Daniel truly felt like he was home.


	15. Reception

**Chapter Fifteen: Reception**

After kisses were spread around to friends and well-wishers, Jack led Daniel over to the table where the Pastor was waiting for them. He signed off on their marriage license and Jack watched as Daniel's shaking hands as he was given the pen to sign. He watched as Daniel looked up at him as if asking Jack was sure he wanted to do this. Jack nodded a little so Daniel heaved a sigh of relief before he turned back to the document on the table, all the while his other hand gripping at Jack's. The Colonel rubbed his spare hand up and down the edge of Daniel's spine, soothing his lover as best he could. They were married in their own time, something that neither of them ever imagined to be possible. And not only that but also many people had insisted on being here to support them.

When Daniel handed over the pen, Jack kissed Daniel again before he leaned down to sign the document as well. He then handed the pen to his father and then Sam to stand as their witnesses before Hammond stepped forward and turned Jack to face the room.

"I have been given the permission of those above me to give Jack a special gift on this day. He has served our country and world to the highest order, willing to give up life and freedom for the cause we fight for and I would see that rewarded. I hereby grant you station of Brigadier General Jonathon O'Neill."

"What?" Jack demanded a little more passionately then he was planning. This wasn't anywhere in his plans for the day. Daniel reached over and hugged him in congratulations all the while Jack stood in strangled now silent awe.

"See, he has always sounded like a General with a bark like that, now it won't be insubordination," George said with a laugh. The audience filled the room with laughter then fell silent as Jack stood to attention and Daniel stepped away from him. The Colonel bars on his Class A's were replaced with those of his new station and Jack saluted George and the military people around him who were all standing at attention though Daniel wasn't as per usual not that he had to. Jack had never really wanted Daniel to kowtow to him because of his military station, he'd always wanted the scientist to respect him because of who Jack was as a man, not the fact that he was Daniel's commanding officer.

When General Hammond stepped back, Daniel was suddenly at his side again taking Jack's hand in love and support. He looked at George in uncertainty, he'd had every intention of signing off on his retirement papers, become a stay at home father.

"Don't worry about it Jack. This wasn't a last ditch effort to get you to stay, we talked about you earning this," George whispered to Jack before they rejoined the crowd who were still cheering and clapping.

The pastor handed them their paperwork before Jack called for silence. "So we have rented a room at mine and Daniel's hotel for the reception, please come and join us for some fun and food."

Everyone cheered and started to leave when Daniel pulled Jack to a stop, he turned and caught sight of those shimmering azure eyes and smiled.

"How did you do all this? Why would you do all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack asked with a grin, "I love you Danny and this is what you deserve to be treated like all the time. I'm sorry I forget sometimes how lucky I am to have you. And how I did this, well that is a family secret," Jack winked and tugged Daniel after him out the door and back into the limo which the couple now had to themselves.

Jack pulled Daniel close even as he removed his cover, swiping damp and loving nips up and down the side of Daniel's neck even while his younger lover was trying to form words to speak, "The kids?" he husked.

"With Pop as they will be for the whole day and evening. Just you and me tonight."

"Is he taking them back to his place?" Daniel asked, pushing Jack to glare at him.

Jack sighed figuring he'd better figure this out now otherwise Daniel wasn't going to have any fun, worrying about the kids. "Danny, Pop is staying with them in the room next to ours, far enough away that we will have the freedom to do whatever we want, wherever we want but not somewhere you can't trust right now."

"You made your dad rent a room?" Daniel asked, crossing his arms mulishly.

Jack smiled, "Nope, I paid for the room so you and I could be guaranteed their safety and protection even while we take an anniversary/honeymoon."

"Well you just thought of everything," Daniel said with a saucy grin. Jack felt the punch of desire low in his belly, pooling there to remind Jack that they hadn't had much chances recently to be together through the crisis of family crap and being in close quarters again with their children. Jack took Daniel's words, as freedom to reclaim Daniel's neck with his mouth. He worried the skin gently, enough to illicit response without marking his love's skin. Daniel didn't like love marks where people might be able to see them so Jack respected him in that area. Jack just chose to mark his lover in another areas that were unavailable to him at the moment but would be on full display later if Jack had his way.

"I'm pretty sure we're here Jack," Daniel husked even as he turned into Jack's touch.

Jack pulled away from Daniel's neck, kissing his way up to Daniel's mouth, "Just give me a minute."

Daniel nodded then pressed his hand into the back of Jack's neck to bring their lips together in a kiss to put their 'first kiss as married couple' to shame. Jack moaned into Daniel's mouth as their tongues tangled and Jack found Daniel's other hand slipping down Jack's chest but he grabbed it before Daniel found his way to Jack's very interested shaft. He didn't want to mess up his Class A's till much later and he didn't need to go find a cold shower before they joined their guests.

Jack regretfully pulled away from Daniel's devastating lips giving one last kiss before he pressed his forehead into his lover's head, "Danny what you do to me."

"Prove it, lets go upstairs and you can make up to me this morning when you denied me your body," Daniel whispered as he kissed the shell of Jack's ear.

"Insatiable and very tempting my love but a lot of people came here from the Springs to see us get married. Do you really want to disappoint them?" Jack asked and Daniel sighed. Jack grinned, Daniel was such a kind and loving heart that it was impossible for him to be selfish when he could possibly hurt or disappoint anyone. He gave Jack another kiss then moved away from him to pull himself together and cool off from the heady kissing and touching. Jack pouted but realized his lover was right, they needed a minute to cool the hunger for each other that seemed to be an ever-deepening part of their relationship.

Jack laughed suddenly and Daniel turned and looked at him as if he was crazy, "What are you laughing about?"

"We've gotten married twice and I've heard that sex flies out the window when you get married and have kids and yet I still find myself desperate to find any dark corner where I can accost you."

Daniel grinned in return before he pulled open the door and scooted out to stand, "Well let's go see if we can find any."

Jack jerked into action, taking Daniel's hand as soon as they were out of the vehicle, his cover tucked under his other arm as they walked inside, the new silver wedding bands gleaming in the cool sunshine. Inside, they were led to the banquet hall where everyone cheered at their arrival, marveling at how well the room was decorated, in blue and gold with tables off to one side and a dance floor with a DJ set up in the corner. The lighting was dimmed but not so dark that the photographer couldn't take a few shots of them who now stepped forward to pull them away to do a couple of shots of Jack and Daniel together.

That took about fifteen minutes then Daniel put his foot down, saying they would have pictures with their children as well and so they retrieved the children and started taking family pictures as well. Jack watched Daniel talk to the little ones, letting them know what the guy was doing, what the pictures were and looked to his family who were standing across the room. Jack watched the understanding wash over his mother, that sadness which was tempered by clear acceptance. Jack had a family with Daniel and their children; it did not undo the love he felt for his old family and for Sarah. It was just different.

Jack smiled over to her and she smiled back a little, wiping away the tears before they had the chance to smear her makeup.

Then he refocused as Daniel had the children standing calmly and smiling and so the pictures began and kept going to include Teal'c and Sam, then their kids followed by a few pictures for Jack with Marcus, Ben and Lauren, no one was sure where Henry was though a guest said they saw him head for the bar a while ago. It was something that Jack decided, to not have alcohol available in the banquet room because Daniel would get weirdly smashed on a glass of champagne and Jack wanted his lover alert and wild, not headachy and woozy.

So then they were done with pictures and Jack and Daniel finally got to grab their lunches and sit down at the family table where the children were also munching on their meals as well. Jack watched as Daniel tugged each kid to his lap, one after the other and asked how each one was doing and that he loved and missed him or her that morning. Jack just tucked his head on his closed fist and watched Daniel at work with his babies. Jack copied the action then tugged Johnny into his lap and hugged their youngest son, filling Johnny with the sensation of love and contentment only to have it returned in full. Jack was glad to feel that from Johnny because the youngest Jackson-O'Neill didn't know how to lie to make other people feel better. So when he tightened his grip on Jack's arm and felt the pain rupture into the side of his head, Jack knew he was seeing something. Jack coughed to get Daniel's attention to let him know he was going to take Johnny with him for a minute to try to figure out what their son was seeing.

"Where is it?" Jack asked, pressing his lips to Daniel's ear.

Daniel didn't need to clarify what Jack was asking for, "The memory device is in my book bag in the room."

Jack nodded, tugging Johnny close and kissed Daniel on the side of his face before he stood up. "Be back in a little while."

Daniel nodded and frowned, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked quietly.

Jack shook his head, "No, I got this." He said and patted Daniel on the shoulder before he left the hall with Johnny squirming to try to return to the table.


	16. Abrupt End

**Author's note: so sorry about the ridiculous long wait, I didn't realize anyone was still keeping up. Thanks to LisaW1967 who reminded me to get back to posting!**

**Keep reviewing on the goods if you want more.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Abrupt End**

"Is Johnny okay?" Ben asked.

Daniel smiled at his father-in-law, "Jack's got him. Sometimes he gets scared."

"Because of his special abilities?" Ben whispered.

Daniel shrugged not wanting to discuss it where people could possibly over hear. He went back to eating for a while, surprised that Jack had not returned, most times these vision fits didn't last long but then this was the first one he'd had since he came here so it was probably freaking out all over again.

"Doctor Jackson, may I speak to you for a moment in private?" someone asked and Daniel looked up to see Henry.

"Sure," Daniel responded quietly. He'd come to the wedding and Jack made it very clear that none of his family were going to be welcome unless they could approve of Daniel so he nodded to the table at large though he noticed the apprehension on Ben's face. He followed Henry out another door, finding them outside so Daniel moved farther away from Henry to allow him to say what he was going to but he tried not to be stupid most of the time. He was trying to be cautious but this was Jack's brother.

"What can I do for you?" Daniel asked gently.

"You destroyed my hero, Jack has always been my reason for striving for more and now he's a faggot! How can I possibly look up to him now!" Henry hissed. Daniel reared back from the passionately angry reply but crossed his arms and held his ground as best he could.

"Jack is still a man, a good man despite what you think to be true. Who someone loves despite gender does not make a man less masculine or less of a good man. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, please don't return to the banquet hall." Daniel replied then stepped towards the door and reached down to pull at the door handle before Henry ripped his hand away and turned to slam Daniel up against the outside wall of the building with enough force to smash the back of Daniel's head sickeningly into the concrete. Daniel gasped as the pain spun through his head and suddenly there was a hand around his throat and alcohol soaked breath in his face.

"Maybe you are just worth the turn, are you?" Henry hissed and moved close to inhale the air around Daniel's neck where not too long ago Jack's loving touch was present. Daniel struggled against the hold but Henry slammed a knee between Daniel's thighs to hold him unbearably still.

"Don't do this!" Daniel husked around the hand that was tightening to cut his air supply off slowly. He wheezed.

"Is that what you sound like when his cock is inside you, that sweet little voice turning him from his wife and son! Is that why he turned to you? You seduced him!"

Daniel tried to shake his head but he was trapped thoroughly and it was like Hathor all over again only this time it was going to hurt Jack, this was going to devastate them both if Daniel didn't fight with every fiber of his being. His struggles push Henry to action, pulling back a tight fist and punching Daniel across the mouth, blood flying from the split it caused as Daniel continued to fight. He wished that it were Jack's hands around him, not this angry person who claimed to do this for Jack.

The same fist flew again, striking at Daniel's temple and Henry loosened his hold long enough to slam Daniel back into the wall again with another crunch and Daniel's vision wavered before him. He shook his head, trying not to lose consciousness because if he stopped fighting back he might not survive this to get back to his children and Jack. Daniel's hands clawed at the one gripping his throat but flowing blood and sweat was making everything slippery and the airflow was becoming increasingly constricted once more. Daniel tried to get enough force behind one of his legs to kick out against his attacker but with Henry's knee pressed up painfully against his crotch, there was nowhere to go, especially slammed against the wall.

"Don't…do… this…Henry! Jack will… never forgive." He struggled to speak. Then realized saying Jack's name somehow set off Henry all over again. He pulled Daniel away from the wall and punched him again around the temple and Daniel struggled to maintain some sort of upper hand but Henry turned him around and slammed him back into the wall, sliding the sensitive skin of his face against the wall, giving him road rash across his left cheek even as Henry pressed his body up against Daniel's back once more. Daniel pressed his hands against the wall to push off but one of Henry's hands was still against the back of Daniel's neck and the other was coming around the front of Daniel's pants and he squeezed his eyes shut against the horror of this beautiful day of love being ripped away from him.

"No, stop this Henry! Jack will love me no matter what you do to me; he won't throw me away because of this! You won't get what you want! Stop this and I won't press charges."

Henry laughed harshly at that, pressing close against the back of Daniel's neck and bit him there. Daniel cried out, trying to pull away from the grinding teeth which came away bloody and Daniel couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his face then the cold air wafted across his ass and legs and he screamed bloody murder for all of thirty seconds before Henry gripped his hair and cracked Daniel's forehead into the wall which jarred Daniel enough to stop the scream.

"No don't do this!" Daniel shouted through gritted teeth, still trying to fight the inevitability of this moment. Jack would never forgive himself for Daniel getting hurt because of him. That's how Daniel's loving partner would view this.

"I'll always love you Jack," Daniel whispered to himself just before he went to that happy place he used in his head to hide from the monsters of his childhood. He didn't want to feel Henry's hurtful hands on his body, he didn't want to feel the pressure of the unforgiving body pressed close, getting ready to take something that had only ever been given with love to Jack.


	17. Consequences

**Chapter Seventeen: Consequences**

Jack held fast to the squirming child in his arms as he walked out to the lobby, wondering what he'd seen to cause such a reaction and headed to the elevator, making sure he had his key card handy as they road up together even as Johnny whined and grunted his disapproval.

"What is it buddy?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Johnny continued to fight him all the way to their room but Jack retained his hold despite the energy it took to do so. He groaned when Johnny got in a good kick just before he closed them in the room and locked the upper lock so Johnny couldn't escape. He rushed across the room quickly since Johnny was kicking and grunting, throwing himself at the door.

He fumbled for the equipment that helped to release the visions from his son's mind and turned to see something he'd never thought he would see from Johnny who never had any of the other powers his older siblings possessed, he used telekinesis to unlock the bolt and by the time Jack was running, he was gone.

"For crying out loud!" Jack responded angrily and raced after the child who seemed to move like lightning. He rounded the corner to just watch the elevator close behind Johnny who looked determined but sad. Jack cursed and took the stairs at a run. His knees didn't like the exercise but Johnny never reacted well to his visions and none of their guests could know what he were capable of. Jack had to protect his son, try to do for Johnny what he couldn't do for Charlie. He slammed into the lobby to find Johnny running towards the banquet hall and took off after him, waving off anyone who tried to grab him, not knowing what Johnny would do if a stranger touched him in the midst of whatever this was.

Johnny was capable of sending psychic pain to anyone who touched him, having done it to Daniel and Jack on more than one occasion when the visions got to be too painful.

When Jack rounded the hall and stopped inside the banquet room, he found Johnny panting and holding his hand to Zale's cheek before both of his sons took off towards a door at the back of the banquet hall. Jack took off after them just as Zale, gawddammit, used his powers to slam open the door and Jack cursed again as the guests gasped in amazement. Jack reached out to grab Johnny back when he saw Daniel pressed up against the wall, bloody and battered with his pants hanging loosely around his knees. Jack shoved the kids back so they wouldn't see their Daddy like this more than they needed to, clearly this was what Johnny had seen and tried so desperately to stay with Daniel.

"Danny?" Jack cried out as he pulled his husband close and wavered and wondered which one of his wounds he should attend to first. He pulled up Daniel's pants and notice the blood around Daniel's hole and cried out. "No Danny, baby what happened?" He held Daniel's pants up and pulled him close just as Ben and Hammond came to the door.

"Oh Daniel," Ben said, holding a hand over his mouth in shock.

"Janet!" George called out and then turned to Ben, "You should get the children out of here they shouldn't see Daniel like this."

Ben nodded, leaned close to press a kiss to Jack's forehead before he moved to do what General Hammond asked of him. Janet appeared at their sides with Sam and Teal'c in tow but Jack tightened his arms around Daniel. He couldn't let him go, couldn't see Daniel leave his sight.

"Jack, I need to see Daniel to a hospital," Janet whispered, touching Jack's face gently before he could even look at her.

"Only you Janet, only you can see him. Promise me!" Jack hissed at her, still running gently hands through the patch of hair that wasn't plastered down with blood. Daniel shivered in his arms, assuring him that his lover was still alive.

"I promise, Hammond can call ahead and make assurances," she promised even before they looked up to the General who was already on his cell phone. He nodded and Janet kept her hand on Jack, another on Daniel's shoulder in comfort. Jack didn't think he could let go, not even to the loving hands of Janet Frasier.

"You are his spouse Jack, no one will make you leave his side," Janet reminded Jack gently and Jack nodded. He sat with Daniel huddled into his lap, pressed against the wall behind them where blood had trickled down and dried against the rough exterior.

The ambulance arrived seemingly in seconds and equally hours later and Jack released his hold so the paramedics could place Daniel gently on the gurney where Jack reclaimed his spot next to Daniel who whimpered at the absence of his lover. The paramedics looked at the Class A's on Jack and the uniforms on Janet and Hammond, "He military?" one asked.

"He is to be cared for as if he was the savior of the fucking world!" Jack snapped. The paramedics moved to remove Jack from Daniel's hand and the injured man whimpered deep in his throat, tightening his grip as best he could with battered knuckles and fingers. It seemed everywhere he looked on his partner; there was blood or bruises.

"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill will be staying with his husband at all times," Hammond demanded and the paramedics responded with quick nods and they all were loaded into the back of the ambulance, Janet as well since she would arrive with them instead of hoping to catch up with her car.

"What happened?" one paramedic asked as he pulled out the scissors to start stripping Daniel of his clothes and Jack stopped him, while Daniel's glazed eyes tightened in fear.

"General O'Neill, we need to be allowed to do our job," the paramedic responded.

Jack pulled the guy close, "Don't you see what happened to him, he's been abused by a man and possibly raped and yet you think another man stripping him without his consent is the best thing to do right now for him?" the words were hissed with a barely contained level of rage especially having to say the word 'rape' again.

The paramedic nodded and turned to Janet, "Attending physician?" he questioned.

"The only one who's going to touch him during this, he trusts me."

With another nod the paramedics did what they had to keep Daniel comfortable and calm while Janet looked down at him and started cleaning at the scraps on his face and wiping the blood from a nasty bite on his shoulder. Daniel had yet to respond to anything or anyone, as if he was in a state of catatonia. Janet never stopped talking to Daniel during the trip and when they arrived at the hospital Daniel was whisked away to a private room for Janet to check him out while a nurse, briefed on the situation led Jack to get scrubbed and cleaned, finding himself stripped of his bloody Class A's, and washing the blood from his chest, arms and hands. He cleaned between his fingers, slipping his ring around and tried to hold down the desperate need to fall apart but he didn't have time. Daniel was alone and who knows what that would do to his psyche right now.

As soon as Jack was dressed in clean green scrubs and sterilized he was led into the room where Daniel was struggling against the male nurses in the room before the patient caught sight of Jack and reached for him desperately. Jack rushed forward and wondered where Janet was but figured she must have been changing as well so she could treat Daniel cleanly.

Jack took Daniel's hands in his and looked into those dull blue eyes, "Danny, Janet is going to be here in a minute and we need to check you out. Can we get you out of some of these bloody clothes?"

Daniel looked over his shoulder at the nurses and Jack turned, "Leave!"

"Sir, we can't leave a patient alone with someone who isn't medical staff," one of the nurses stated.

"Hospitals leave patients alone all the time, I am his husband and you can't be here right now!"

Both of them crossed their arms and stood their ground, Jack prepared to go to war and Janet walked in. She was wearing scrubs and a facemask around her chin and gloves on her hands and she took one look at shivering Daniel and pissed off Jack and turned to the nurses, "Leave."

And they did, no one was dumb enough to take on Doc Frasier.

Jack returned his focus on Daniel, wishing his skin could come into contact with Daniel's but understood the necessity with all of Daniel's open injuries. "Okay Danny, are you ready for the doc to check you out?"

Daniel shook his head but didn't fight as Jack gently slipped the bloody suit jacket off of Daniel's shoulders and Janet was there to place it in a bag for evidence. The shirt came next, cut from his shoulders to his hands, down his side to show the mottled bruises along his shoulder blades and also across the upper chest. Daniel tried to cover himself now, clearly ashamed of the picture he made on the bed. Jack noticed again with a still burning rage that Daniel was favoring one of his sides, as if he couldn't sit still, like after one of their marathons. Jack was going to find who did this and he was going to kill them!

For now though, he tugged Daniel's grasping hands away from his chest, "You are as you always are; beautiful."

Daniel kept eye contact with Jack and stopped fidgeting then Janet took scissors to his pant legs and Daniel's eyes got wide and wider the closer she came to his thighs and buttocks. He gripped at Jack's hands taking the option to leave out of Jack's hands and honestly Jack didn't know if he could leave him right now.

"It's going to be okay Daniel," Janet whispered as she removed his pants and underwear next leaving him nude and uncomfortable with the fact.

Jack cataloguing the smears of blood across his head, neck and the bruises around his throat as well as the abrasions at the front of Daniel's thighs where he must have been rammed against the wall. He watched carefully as Janet started giving him a bed bath, using a bowl with Jack's help to wash his hair and stitch a few cuts at the back of his head before Daniel's head was wrapped in gauze. Next came cleaning his face and throat, Jack found Daniel's left temple was bruised, giving him a black eye under the blood and that was the same side where he had what appeared to be road rash, possibly from the concrete wall. Each bruise and cut inflamed Jack to a frenzy that was only slightly cooled by the look in Daniel's eyes. There was a deep sadness and empathy that Jack wouldn't have expected at the moment though he also didn't know what Daniel felt empathy about.

"Daniel, I need to administer the rape kit, it's going to be uncomfortable but it has to be done. I want to make sure you aren't badly injured."

Again that sadness reflected towards Jack as he nodded. Jack pressed a gloved hand around Daniel's uninjured cheek as Janet settled him into a supine position and started the procedure; all the while Jack held Daniel's hand and rubbed his cheek gently.

"I'm so sorry Danny, I should have let you come with me. I know better than to separate him from you when he is flustered and he was so desperate to get back to you, I thought it was for comfort and not to warn us."

Daniel shook his head.

"What?"

Daniel shook his head again but didn't speak.

"Come back to me love, I need you to speak to me, to tell me who did this to you so I can see them dead."

Janet scoffed from her position, "Please don't plot death around me otherwise I will be morally obligated to report it. Do it somewhere else so when the guy does end up dead I won't have to send you to jail."

Jack snorted a little and stayed where he was, "Danny, I am never going to leave you alone again. I can't stand that you got hurt because I couldn't be bothered to check with Zale before I took Johnny out of the room."

Daniel shook his head again.

Jack frowned, "I love you?" he asked, wondering if Daniel was going to discount that too but Daniel nodded and leaned forward a little and Jack did as well, placing his forehead against Daniel's, "Just checking. Are you telling me it's not my fault?"

Daniel nodded gently against Jack's head.

"Bad things happen sometimes?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded once more then his eyes started slipping down a little at a time. Jack pulled away from Daniel's head to find Janet with a large empty needle, "Did you dose him?"

Janet nodded, "He needs some rest after such a traumatic event and we need to talk."

Jack nodded, understanding the need but fighting against the need to stay with Daniel. He watched as Janet slipped a clean warm blanket over Daniel's body for now until he woke and had enough wherewithal to get dressed in a gown at the very least.

"Just outside the door Jack," Janet told him and Jack finally nodded and followed her out and closed the door gently. Janet took Jack's shaking hands into his gently, "ook I don't think there is any internal damage and because Daniel is in a relationship with you, I can't tell for sure if he was raped or not. The skin around his anus is enflamed and red so we will wait for the tests to come back to see if there is foreign DNA, other than that he's just going to need time to heal. If his symptoms persist we may have to get him an X-ray to make sure the concussion isn't worse but for now he needs to sleep."

Jack sighed, looking back through the window. His heart seized painfully in his chest when Janet said she couldn't be sure if Daniel had been raped or not. Jack didn't know how to see Daniel through this; last time when it had been Hathor, Daniel didn't really have to worry about a romantic relationship being harmed by it but this time, Jack didn't know how their love life would be resurrected in the wake of Daniel being raped by a man.

"Then we wait," Jack finally said but Janet wasn't done.

"Most of Daniel's injuries were self-defense wounds so I think he fought and fought until the very end, he's not going to be broken by this Jack."

"I wish that was good enough for me Janet but it shouldn't have happened."

"Daniel didn't tell you, did he?" Janet asked.

Jack frowned and turned to look at her, "Tell me what?"

"Before you guys left the Springs, when Daniel came back to work and kept hanging up on you, I came to talk to him about something that I had heard. He didn't seem to worried about it at the time though."

"Janet, just tell me," Jack demanded.

"There were rumors flying around, about you and Daniel and some of the soldiers were really pissed about Daniel taking you from the program. They figured it was Daniel's fault you were leaving, and that you were gay now. I don't know if that is connected to this but when we found out about the wedding here, a lot of people spread the news, maybe a disgruntled person is responsible for the attack."

"Well whoever they are would be better off dead because when I get a hold of them, I am going to use every single torture technique on them before I kill him."

"Jack, stop threatening people in front of me," Janet demanded as she shook her head and started to walk away but Jack grabbed her wrist gently to turn her back.

"What am I supposed to do here Janet?" Jack whispered.

"Wait for him to wake up, call for me so we can get him under the X-ray then you have to get him to talk to you, or someone. We need to know what happened to him otherwise we can't help him work it through."

"Stay with him?" Jack asked hopefully.

"You're the only one capable of calming him so I need you to stay with him until he speaks."

Jack nodded, if all he could do was be with Daniel and try to get him to talk it through then Jack would stay with him in this hospital until the end of their stay. He didn't want to leave the kids to their own devices for too long but at the same time, once again he didn't know if he could really be there for the children without Daniel and he was in no hurry to find out the truth.

"Like I said, call me when he wakes up but I think before we do anything else, you need to call your family and let them know that he looked like he's going to be okay."

Jack nodded and walked away to do just that.


	18. Tall Tales

**Chapter Eighteen: Tall Tales**

Zale sat watching his little brother as Johnny paced across the floor. Grandpapa Ben was comforting the girls who didn't know why they'd been rushed out without saying goodbye to Daddy and Papa. Zada demanded answers so Zale told her what he'd seen, Daddy Daniel injured and in Papa's arms, so still and bleeding. Johnny saw the attack and tried to tell someone but Papa didn't know what he was trying to say. Zale hated to see his brother so distraught over something he felt was his fault, he should have screamed it out but his vocal chords froze up as always, his mental call couldn't be heard strongly by their magically void parents.

He could feel the voice of Xylander in the back of his mind, telling him to release the Magis then he could get to his Daddy and heal his injuries. Johnny could go with him so they could both see Daddy Daniel alive with color and destroy the disturbing image of their sweet loving Daddy covered in blood.

Zale walked over to Johnny and place a hand on his arm just as the phone rang, an abrupt noise that still made Zale and his siblings jump. Grandpapa lifted the phone from his cradle and answered, "Jack?" he paused, "How is he? -Okay well if that's what he needs don't worry about us —okay do you want to talk to the boys?"

Zale turned and took the phone when Grandpapa gestured to him, "Papa?"

"Hey Z-Man, how are you and Johnny doing?"

"Fine, and Daddy?"

"Doc Janet is taking good care of him, I am going to stay with him so that they can take pictures of his head with a special camera."

"Okay Papa, when you coming home with Daddy, Johnny would also like to know you are okay and Daddy also. He saw Daddy and he can't seem to stop pacing right now."

"Give him the phone son," Papa told him so Zale did and listened as their father did what he had to for Johnny to find calming words to give. Johnny nodded and grunted in answer before he handed the phone back to grandpapa. With the silence once again reclaimed in the room, so Johnny started pacing and Zale went back to watching him.

_You can find it within to heal your Daddy; I would not lie to you again. Your fathers both love you very much and I would please ask your forgiveness in favor of freedom to speak to you once more._

Zale shrugged off the words, curious that he could hear them again so clearly. He knew he could access his powers without Xylander but it was easier to control each power with Xylander standing at his side, inside his mind to help him along in his journey. It would be necessary if he was to travel with Johnny as well.

"Zale?" Grandpapa called to him.

Zale focused on the older man, "Yes?"

"When you touched Johnny and then you ran for the doors where your Daddy went off with Henry…" Zale frowned when Ben stopped speaking as he was figuring something out that a slow child should have figured sooner.

"Yes?" Zale asked gently.

"You threw open the doors without touching them," Grandpapa answered even as he covered his mouth with a look of petrified devastation. "You heard him say something to you or showed you something in your mind."

Zale frowned innocently. Daddy and Papa did not approve of lying except in this one area, no one was to know about their powers. "I don't understand your meaning Grandpapa."

"Zale I know you are incredibly smart for your age, please don't treat me a fool. Your daddy is super protective of you not just because he's your father but because each of you have special abilities that don't belong in this world."

Zale shrugged, "Come out Xylander but behave yourself." Zale whispered the words and Grandpapa watched him in confusion as a light suffused Zale's body as full power was released to him.

"Zale no!" Zada shouted in her high-pitched voice.

"I have to do this Zada," Zale returned as he reached out and took Johnny's hand and wrapped the power of Xylander around himself as well as around Johnny and with a pop they were somewhere else.

Someone screamed in shock and Zale looked around, wondering why he hadn't gone straight to Daddy's side. "Xylander, I mean it! I will put you back in your box!"

Xylander heaved a mental sigh, a sound of prevailing annoyance at his station in life before he spoke into Zale's mind. _Turn to the right, walk down to the end of the hall and your precious Daddy is in the door at the end._

Zale tugged Johnny along next to him even as adults moved quickly from their path. Zale was surprised to not find Papa as he opened the door and saw Daddy Daniel laying on the bed, on his side sleeping beneath a blanket. Zale stepped up close to the bed and looked at the array of white wraps around his face and head, parts of his shoulders were covered and a spot on his neck was covered. Zale reached out to touch Daddy Daniel, to release him from the pain he was feeling under the pallor of skin and shortness of breath when someone grabbed his hand. He turned with a frown, only to be met by his Papa's disapproving gaze.

"Zale what the hell are you doing here? Did you teleport here? Did anyone see you? Why is Johnny here?"

"I wanted to heal Daddy. Yes I did. A couple saw us and Johnny needed to know Daddy was okay."

"Dammit Zale, I told you he's going to be okay but you opened the box didn't you?"

Zale nodded, chastened under the force of his father's anger.

"You need to keep Xylander contained, this is not a good time or place to have supernatural abilities. People saw what you can do, they might call in someone to take you away from us and you didn't think of any of this while Daddy has been hurt!"

Zale shuffled his feet, realizing yet again that this was not the world where magic was explained as part of the normal state of affairs, here they could be hurt or taken for having them.

"I hate it here, we will never be who we were born to be," Zale snapped and Jack flinched.

He crouched down and brought Zale close to him, "I get that Z but that doesn't get you out of the trouble you're in right now. We never planned on getting back here but unless Greer figures out how to control his power, we can't start jumping through time, its too dangerous."

Zale nodded even as Xylander started talking smack about Papa again, _"Knock it off Xylander, unless you want to end up in one of those special hospitals that you can't escape."_

Xylander fell silent again and Zale heaved a sigh of relief. Then as he was curling into Papa's embrace, Papa pulled away, bringing Zale with him. Zale was confused until he saw hid Daddy's blue eyes staring at them from the bed but he was so still. Zale struggled to pull away from Papa so he could climb into the bed with Daddy but Jack pulled him back.

"Hey love, how you feeling?" Papa asked gently, rubbing a gently hand through Daddy's hair in a gesture that Zale had been seeing between his fathers since he was a toddler. Daddy gave Papa a look to which Papa chuckled lightly about, "I know, stupid question. Lets get Janet in here to check you out."

Daddy shook his head gently and it occurred to Zale all of a sudden Daddy wasn't talking. There was never a time in Zale's life that he remembers Daddy not having something to say. Daddy and Papa could talk about their chosen fields and passions for days on end, neither of them did silence.

"I can check Daddy using my powers," Zale offered.

"No," Papa told him as gently as he could and Zale sat down and watched Papa continue talking to Daddy.

"Zale, come see that Daddy's going to be okay before I take you home," Papa said and Zale walked closer and took Daddy's hand gently in his. Zale listened to Daddy's emotions, finding a throbbing discomfort but also the knowledge that he was safe as long as Jack—Papa was there with him. Zale leaned forward and kissed Daniel's hand. Then when everyone was watching him be a good little 'normal' boy he slipped inside of Daddy and checked out why he wasn't speaking, finding no medical reason for the silence. That was very similar to Johnny, then he check over Daddy's bruises and cuts and quickly started healing the worst of them; the head injury which was inside as well as out. Zale kept up the healing power until Papa caught on to what he was doing and pulled him away from Daddy.

"I told you to not do that, dammit Zale. What am I going to do with you?"

Daniel shook his head wearily from the pillow but faded quickly from consciousness. So Jack grabbed each of the boys by a hand and marched them both out of the other room and took them down to the lobby, calling his dad to see if the man was interested in coming to get them from the hospital.

"Hey Pop, yes the boys are with me," Papa was saying, "Can you come get them please? Mom? Really? Are you sure that's a good idea? Okay."

Papa hung up the phone and sat both the boys down in the lobby, and then he sat down and pressed the heel of his hand into his eyeball hard. Zale sighed and ignored the snort of derision in his mind from Xylander as he touched Papa's hand, "Papa, when I saw Daddy, I didn't know if he was alive or dead. I needed to know, to see for myself that he was going to survive. I had never seen so much blood and it was all over my Daddy!" Zale whispered harshly. Papa gripped Zale's hand, pulling him close and kissing Zale's fingers in comfort, something he'd seen his Papa do to Daddy on more than one occasion.

"I know Zale, but you know how Daddy and I feel about you using magic before we came here, now we have to worry about people kidnapping you. There are bad people who would use your powers to their aid and hurt you in the process as well as us."

Zale nodded again and held onto Jack until Grandmother walked up to them and Jack immediately went into her arms as if the fights and the problems Zale knew they were having all just slipped away. "Thanks Mom for coming here and getting them. Pop has the girls at the hotel and is freaking out that they aren't with him there."

Grandmother looked down and Zale then Johnny, she stepped forward and touched Zale's cheek gently. Zale could feel her emotions and tried to maintain a clear facial expression. She was scared for Daddy and worried about Papa and how haggard he looked even after a day in the hospital and now Zale was making it worse not that she knew why. She leaned down and tugged him forward in his chair and maintained eye contact with Zale. "Your Daddy is going to be fine but you shouldn't be running away no matter the reason. Your Grandpapa almost had a heart attack when you went missing."

Zale nodded, "I'm sorry I worried him and you."

She smiled then and Zale could see the resemblance between his Papa and her in the shine of her eyes and the grin. "You are a handsome young man, you look a lot like your Daddy."

Zale nodded, "So I've been told."

"Maybe we should get you two back to Grandpapa before he spins out of control about losing you."

Zale nodded, and after a quick and quiet word with Johnny from Papa they both followed Grandmother outside and they all got into her vehicle which conveniently had those stupid car seats everyone made them sit in here. The trip back to the hotel was short and silent. When they arrived in front of the door and Grandpapa let them back inside he swooped Zale and Johnny both into his arms and Zale was surprised by the depth of emotion in him. There is love and relief that they were okay along with an extreme dose of confusion about how Zale and Johnny left in the first place. Zale couldn't do anything but return the hug and soak up the feelings before he pulled away and sent Zale and Johnny to their room. They went miserably but Zale kept listening behind him as the two parents of his Papa as they sat down in the living room and Grandmother watched the girls.

"They are all so beautiful Ben," Grandmother said as Zale listened at the slightly open door of the bedroom. Johnny was lying on the bed, arms wrapped around him; Zale was going to go to him when he was done listening to what they were saying.

"Are you going to accept them all, that they are all family?" Grandpapa asked her.

"God Ben, I didn't know how to let go of the past and the loss Jackie suffered. Looking at those kids and knowing the depth of emotion he feels for Daniel it almost makes what he felt for Sarah null and the death of Charlie as if it didn't happen. I was scared for him, for all the them but I was also scared of losing my daughter."

"Lauren, you know your son better than that. I can't imagine him asking you to give up Sarah he just can't be in love with her. He doesn't love her like he loves Daniel; we've seen the power of it when they are within touching distance of each other. He would choose Daniel and his children over us and you need to accept that. It's the only way we will ever see them."

"I know that now, I saw them at the wedding and I knew Daniel and these children are Jack's path now no matter what that means."

Grandpapa coughed, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Grandmother asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I think Henry is the one who hurt Daniel at the wedding, Jack is going to kill him at worst and send him to jail at best. I think we should let him."

"What?" Grandmother cried and Zale covered his mouth to keep the gasp of surprise from escaping. Someone they didn't know hadn't hurt Daddy but someone Papa called family.


	19. Unwelcome Visitor

**Chapter Nineteen: Unwelcome Visitor**

Daniel lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling and marveled at the lessening of the pounding in his head. Zale must have healed him a little before Jack stopped him, Daniel was glad Jack was more worried about Zale staying safe than Daniel's speedy recovery since he wasn't going to die from the wounds that he got in the attack.

He knew he needed to open his mouth and speak to Jack but he didn't know how just yet. If he told Jack it was Henry, what would happen to his family? What would Jack do to Henry for harming Daniel? It wasn't a pleasant thought. What Henry did to him still reverberated inside his head and throughout his battered body.

And even now, suffering as he was, Daniel would do all he could to protect Jack from the violence that Jack had so recently determined to leave behind when he chose to retire for Daniel and their children. Jack was determined to just be husband and father but this would muddy the water of his family to the point it could never be clean again.

He could still feel Henry pushing his pants and boxers down around his ankles. He continued to fight despite the ringing in his ears and the stuffiness in his head from the hits against the cement of the wall. He recalled when Henry's thumb pushed inside and Daniel wanted to scream when Henry's hand slipped around to cover his mouth. He kept up the painful assault on Daniel's anus for several minutes, causing discomfort and tears to slip from Daniel's eyes. Daniel couldn't help but feel devastated that an act that had always been so loving with Jack could be so painful. When Henry pulled away to pull down his own pants, to complete the damage he wished to rain down on Jack and Daniel then he was given a slight opportunity to fight back. Daniel snapped his head back and caught Henry right in the nose.

The other man shouted in pain as Daniel slipped down the wall but pulled enough power from his depleted reserves to turn against the wall and gave a swift uppercut to Henry's privates. As the assaulter sore and limping slammed Daniel into the wall a few more times before he stumbled away just as the doors opened to reveal his sons looking down at him.

He might not have been raped but Daniel didn't know how to speak to Jack, to tell him that his brother was the one who attacked him so Daniel didn't speak. He cried silently when Jack left the room and held Jack's hand when he was here. He wanted to kiss Jack but every time he thought about touching Jack beyond holding hands he flashed back to Henry jerking his pants around his knees and the blood slipping down his face to stain his best suit, the suit he married Jack in the same day.

Daniel couldn't stand the idea of disappointing Jack so he didn't speak, he didn't touch unless it was hand in hand or Jack's palm caressing cheek gently. He couldn't allow himself to show Jack that his kiss across the neck would make him think of the violence he'd endured at the hand of someone Jack trusted to call brother.

"Hello Daniel, seeing you so soon again is blessing," someone said from the door. The voice that he wished he wouldn't hear for some time, until he had the chance to talk to Jack and get away from the area before Henry licked his wounds and came back to make sure Daniel never spoke of this.

"Leave me alone Henry," Daniel husked, his voice sore from Henry's hands around his neck and from not speaking for the last day or so.

"I need to make sure you don't ever speak of this to anyone," Henry said coldly as he walked over to the bed. Daniel wasn't so sore that he couldn't get out of bed but he didn't want Henry to know that yet. He was attached to a painkiller IV, which was on the lowest setting, but all the other man would have to do is break the stopper and Daniel could overdose. Daniel pulled the pillows out from under his head and threw them across the room so if Henry wanted to suffocate him, he would have to put his hands on Daniel to do so.

"Help!" Daniel shouted as loudly as he could before he slammed his thumb down on the call button as well just as Henry wrapped those too familiar fingers around Daniel's throat. He struggled to pull the bruising grip from his neck even as his eyes started to dim and fade. He tried to kick out against Henry but the man just climbed up on top of Daniel's chest and pushed down against his chest. Now with the dual pressure against his sternum and throat Daniel was losing consciousness faster than he could fight against.

His struggling weakened, his eyes darkened and all he heard was a shout before he fainted away.

Jack heard the shout and knew the voice that yelled and took off running through the halls of the hospital and threw open the door to Daniel's room to find Daniel fighting for his life against, "Henry!" he shouted in terrifying recognition.

He watched as Daniel stopped moving underneath his brother's body, Jack watched the insanity bloom and present in Henry's gaze and wondered when that happened. When did Henry lose his sense?

"Get away from him now!" Jack shouted and rushed towards the bed and pulled his younger brother off. He threw his kin to the floor, pulled back to punch him across the face. He was pulling his throbbing fist back again when someone grabbed him from behind. Jack found a couple of orderlies holding him back. "This man attacked my husband, the one who should be safe within your hospital. Find a security guard and place this man under arrest immediately!"

The orderlies left the room and Jack turned to wrap his fingers around Henry's throat. He felt Henry's finger grapple at Jack's fingers but Jack just put more pressure on his throat. "Why would you attack Daniel here after he was hurt at our wedding reception?"

Henry glared at him, "Don't you understand? I hurt Daniel; I would have destroyed him if I could. He destroyed you and I am going to return the favor!"

Jack stared down at his brother, remembering the conversation he had with Henry outside his parents' house, "Daniel didn't destroy me. He healed me!"

"You were my hero, now you're just a boy loving freak!"

Jack shook Henry mightily, his teeth clicking together violently. "I guess then you are going to go to jail and be punished for your assault on Daniel, I promise that we won't be giving you any leeway and I hope you find the consequences worth the actions you took."

With that, the police officers walked in through the door and pulled Henry away to put cuffs on his wrists and escort him from the room and hopefully the building. Jack didn't want his deranged brother any where near Danny.

Jack turned and moved to lean down to touch Daniel's cheek gently. His throat was badly bruised, showing the outline of Henry's fingers and Jack had to take a few deep breaths before he followed Henry so he could kick the crap out of him until he looked as bloody as Daniel did when Jack found him the previous day.

He could feel the breath slipping under his hand through Daniel's chest and come out of his mouth in a wheeze. "I'm so sorry Danny, I had no idea that he was capable of such violence towards someone so good and loving as you are." He whispered the words against Daniel's bandaged forehead and rubbed his hand through the hair at his temple.

General O'Neill?" Doc Frasier called as she walked into the room, "Someone called as said something about an attack. What happened?"

Jack could barely stomach the words he would need to say, "My brother is the one who attack Daniel, and he came back and tried to kill him in his bed."

Janet gasped then moved quickly to check Daniel's vitals and the new injuries he had now. As she flitted around Daniel and Jack who was standing next to the bed and crooning quiet words to Daniel's closed ears. "I was worried on how I would tell you that particular bit of news. Daniel made Henry bleed somewhere along the way and the DNA came back to a familial match to you. I didn't know who exactly it was, just that it would be father or brother."

Jack shook his head, "I can't believe it! You should have told me as soon as you knew! I would have known not to leave Daniel unattended, if it had just been violence without something personal going on then Daniel was safe here but Henry and the rest of the family were welcomed to visit as he is family to them as well."

"I just learned it myself while I was driving here from my hotel. It looks like Daniel is doing well, better than I could dare to hope. You know anything about that?"

Jack couldn't discuss Zale's abilities even with someone so beloved by their team as Janet was still a member of the Air Force and if she were questioned she would have no right to ignore the order. There were people within their fine institution who would sell them all out.

So he shrugged and continued to rub at Daniel's hair. Janet looked over some charts and watched Jack, "What?" he asked quietly.

"You need to get him to talk Jack, I can't determine what happened to him medically."

Jack nodded and heard as Janet walked out of the room, Jack pressed his lips to Daniel's forehead gently and waited until the younger man started to waken, slowly and woodenly. He opened his eyes and found Jack's looking down at him and Daniel's blue eyes fill with tears; the first Jack had seen since everything started.

"Oh love, I'm right here okay."

Daniel sobbed, tugging Jack close so Daniel was pressed against Jack's throat. Jack was strangely glad to hear the sound despite the sadness and devastation in the sound because it was more than the disturbing silence up till now.

"Let it out and let it go."

"It was Henry," Daniel cried.

"I know Danny, I know. He's not going to hurt you ever again, and I am never leaving you alone ever again because seriously man!" he said the words with humor and a mild dose of fear.

Daniel forced out a choking laugh and continued to grip tightly at Jack's shirt and his back. Jack just crooned into his hair and gripped the back of Daniel's neck gently. He didn't worry about the words, just told Daniel all the reasons he loved him after all these years, all the old reasons as well as the new. He placed gentle kisses on Daniel's eyelids and his nose and cheeks then his lips. Daniel seemed to have been waiting for such a touch because he struck forward and took Jack's mouth in a deep kiss that shocked Jack to his core and though he responded because Daniel was hard to ignore at any time let alone when he was passionate, he didn't want this to be a response to the trauma he suffered. Jack gently pulled away from Daniel's lips when the sobbing started up again despite the kissing so Jack stayed where he was till everything calmed down once again.

It was a while later when Daniel fell into a fitful slumber and Jack moved to sit in the chair next to the bed. He watched Daniel, his hands holding one of his lover's hands between his and thought about what had happened here. What they would have to do as a family, Daniel would need to press charges though Jack witnessed attempted murder which maybe would be enough to keep Henry contained for a long time. He had to call his father and mother and let them know what happened and realized why Daniel held his silence. He didn't want to be the one to tell Jack his little brother had caused pain and injury. Even when he was hurting, when everything should have been about Daniel; the young scientist still tried to protect every one else.

"Daniel, one day you are going to realize you are worth so much to so many but until then I guess I will have to keep telling you." Jack kissed Daniel's palm again and looked up as General Hammond walked through the door. Jack stood at attention to which George waved away laughing.

"Jack, we are now of equal rank plus I am a civilian right now, coming to check on you and Daniel." Jack resettled in his chair next to Daniel as George came forward and touched a gently hand to Daniel's uninjured cheek. "How is he? I would have him and the rest of you come back the Springs where I can keep a closer eye on you."

Jack grinned, "It wouldn't matter George, Daniel finds trouble where ever he is."

"Did that happen a lot where you were for all that time?" George asked. Jack thought back over the last ten years of his life, some of the best years he'd had in a long time. He thought of the first weeks they were there.

"Oh yeah it did, his chest got crushed by a beast the first week we were there," Jack said with a chuckle.

Daniel's weakened voice joined the conversation, "Yeah well you were kidnapped during the same fight." He muttered the words in annoyance.

Jack grinned, "You're right love, I am just as much trouble to you as you are to me."

Daniel huffed a laugh, "Hey General, what brings you to my side?"

"Janet told me about the attack and who is guilty of it," George looked to Jack who looked over to Daniel and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel whispered and George took several large steps out of the way as Jack rushed to Daniel's side at the words.

"Don't you dare be sorry Danny, this is not your fault. I fell in love with you because of who you are. I fell in love with you for the beautiful soul you have and this thing that happened to you isn't your fault. You didn't corrupt me, you saved me."

Daniel nodded, reaching out to pull Jack close, their foreheads touching each other gently. Jack wanted to lean down and talk Daniel's lips but he wasn't going to push him. Jack needed to talk to Daniel, not make out with him. Jack wished he could make out with Daniel right now but until they could work through the betrayal and whatever was floating around Daniel's head. They would both have to work through this, Daniel being hurt and Jack walking away when he'd been holding the premonition in his arms.

Jack couldn't wait to get them out of this city but he had a feeling that the trouble with Henry was going to go on for a while but right now; getting Danny and the children home to somewhat familiar footing.

"Get yourself and your family home to the Springs as soon as possible," George said and Jack just nodded, not taking his forehead from Daniel's. He wouldn't remove himself from Daniel's touch as long as his spouse needed him even for a man he respected like General George Hammond.

He heard the door open and close before he pulled back a little to look into those bright blue eyes that seemed a little too dull even now. Daniel looked up into Jack's gaze and smiled.

"Hey Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Colonel Jack," Daniel whispered up at him.

"Hey, that's General Jack to you," Jack responded pointing an offended finger at Daniel. The younger man just reached up and took Jack's finger in his hand and stared at him in silence. "I wanna go home."

"The Springs?"

"No Danny, I wish we could go home to where I could be sure you won't ever be attacked like this ever again."

Daniel shrugged in his hospital gown pulling at his shoulders, "We're going home to the Springs Jack."

Jack smiled and nodded, "That's General Jack."

"Not from me, never from me," Daniel whispered and pulled Jack down to kiss Daniel gently. It was close-mouthed and innocent. It lasted no more than a second but it was something, it was hope.


	20. Family Reunited

**Chapter Twenty: Family Reunited**

Daniel sat in the back of the van with Jack holding his hand gently in Daniel's lap. Jack was tapping an uneasy rhythm on the back of Daniel's knuckles. He was nervous and Daniel wanted to soothe him but he didn't know what Jack was worried about. He could guess, that he would have to talk to Ben and Lauren about Henry, that they would have to punish Zale for misusing his powers again and that Daniel barely let Jack touch him for more than a second since the attack almost a week ago.

Daniel wanted Jack to touch him but he'd been getting flashes of Henry pressing him up against the wall, exposing him to the elements and the humiliation of the moment. The degradation he had inflicted upon him was dragging the love he felt for Jack away from him but there was no way to fight the loss in the hospital. They needed home and the kids around them to find the normalcy once more.

And Daniel wanted that.

They parked outside Ben and Lauren's house and Daniel took a deep breath before they tumbled out of the backseat, Daniel turned to thank Marcus who was driving them but he just waved and jumped into his own car to leave. Jack retook Daniel's hand and they walked up to the house together, Daniel's movements still a little slow since he'd started with wounds on his legs and chest. Thanks to Zale's unneeded healing, Daniel's concussion and intracranial bleeding that had been on the first x-rays were doing quite well and when Jack demanded they be released so they could return to the Springs, no one dared to argue with General O'Neill or Janet.

Jack opened the front door and their children immediately surrounded them, giving gentle hugs and sweet pats on any available body part. Daniel smiled and kissed them each in return. He made sure to tell them honestly that he was hurting but he would be okay since their empathy would have just branded him a liar if he said he was perfectly fine or some such nonsense.

They moved everyone to the living room and Daniel sunk into the soft cushions with Jack on one side and Johnny on the other. The girls were sitting between Daniel's legs on the ground and Zale and Zada were sitting on Jack's other side and across his lap. Ben and Lauren reached around and over children to hug and kiss Daniel, thanking God for his safe return to them.

Daniel frowned at Lauren in confusion, "Thank you?"

"I'm so glad your okay Daniel," she responded.

Daniel looked at Jack again and he smiled a little and gave a nod as well as a shrug, as if to say 'she came around'.

"There is something we need to discuss when the kids are not here," Jack stated before Daniel got even more tongue tied about Lauren's turn around and said something he would regret later. Daniel smiled in relief then realized what the news was and his smile fell away.

Ben nodded, "We know, Henry called us from jail to give his side of the story not that anyone believes him here."

"What?" Daniel asked a little more enthusiastically than he wanted to, startling Johnny. Daniel kissed his little boy on the head so Johnny would curl up close to him again. Lauren was watching them both with a small smile, which Daniel returned, still cautiously optimistic.

"I realized on the day of the wedding, or maybe a day later that you left with Henry and that he led you out there where you wouldn't have an escape if he pinned you down. I am sorry this family has been so bad for you Daniel, I hope you can forgive each of us?"

Daniel frowned, "Why would you need forgiveness? Henry believed I corrupted Jack, Lauren believed I had done the same and I was taking her daughter-in-law away from her. That I had replaced Charlie with our children and maybe your right."

"What?" Jack demanded.

"No!" Ben responded at the same time.

"Daniel," Lauren spoke, silencing the men easily. Daniel really would have to ask her where she learned that because he couldn't get Jack to shut up to save his life sometimes. "Just because we think something is true doesn't make it so. I saw in you what I had been denying at the wedding, you move when Jack moves and he moves only for you. That sort of gravity is not something seduced or corrupted, it pure and unadulterated love and I would be a cruel and unfeeling mother to not see it in both of you. I am incredibly sad for Henry but he'd been going down the wrong path for some time, I'm just sorry he happened to snap here with you."

Daniel nodded and turned to look at Jack as the newly minted General's insistent touch on the back of his neck, "What I said at the hospital was the god's honest truth Danny, you saved me from me."

Jack leaned forward and Daniel presented his lips for a quick peck on the lips and looked back at his father-in-law who seemed saddened by the slight show of affection.

"I know you will find your way back into the light of your love, just give it time," Ben stated and Daniel frowned at him. He could have sworn Ben was reading his mind or something because he worried about kissing and hugging Jack, of allowing Jack to lay at his back again. It would undoubtedly take time and patience from them both.

They stayed at Ben and Lauren's for much of the afternoon, sharing lunch with them before they went back to the hotel to pack up for their flight back to the Springs the next day. The kids hugged Lauren and Ben and she paid close attention to the twins and Zale, letting them know they were loved and accepted as well. Daniel smiled as they scooted out the door and loaded the children into the van before they turned to speak to Ben and Lauren.

Daniel watched as Jack hugged his dad then Daniel hugged the man who was incredibly gentle with Daniel. Ben gripped the back of Daniel's head, holding him close to Ben's shoulder for a long moment. Daniel took in a deep breath and Ben felt and smelled a lot like Jack, safety and comfort. Ben pulled back and looked into Daniel's eyes, "Welcome to the family Daniel."

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Thanks Ben for everything you did for me. I haven't been a part of a family for a long time, Jack and Sam and Teal'c taught me it was possible but this is different and you did more for me than anyone had done for me in quite a while."

"Daniel," Ben chided gently. "You gave our son back, you gave us five beautiful grandchildren. You have given us so much more than we have given to you."

Daniel sniffed and hugged Ben again before Jack elbowed his way into the hug, "Alright Dad, get your own archeologist, this one is mine!"

Ben laughed, "Yeah you better treat him well so no one can snap him away from you."

With that Jack hugged his dad again as Daniel turned to Lauren who took Daniel's hand gently between her hands and leaned close to kiss his cheek before she tugged him close for a hug as well. "Thank you for bringing your children here and letting us meet them despite your understandable misgivings."

Daniel nodded, "Thank you for making room in your heart for _all_ of our children."

Lauren looked sheepish at that very subtle reminder of Lauren's need to separate the children as 'Jack's kids' or 'Daniel's kids'. "Watching you with Zada and Johnny, the way you would never allow them to think they belong to one of you or the other, its very loving and honest. I am glad you didn't give me the chance to hurt that familial bond between them."

Daniel nodded and pulled away from Lauren and Jack walked him back to the van and tucked him into the passenger seat then Jack walked around. He got in and started the car and they drove back the hotel and got them up the elevator and into their suite again. The children were settled down in the living room with various school projects that Daniel had started with them before the wedding to make sure when the school year started up in a couple months they would be ready to join others in their age group. When they were happily working on their homework Jack tugged Daniel towards their bedroom and Daniel slipped down to sit on the side of the bed. Jack knelt down to untie Daniel's shoes and the scientist was left to watch the bent head in front of him. He reached out and touched the silky silver hair on the side of Jack's head and pulled his attention away from his task. Jack looked up and smiled at Daniel, "You okay?"

Daniel sighed, "Yeah, just tired all of a sudden."

"Well you have been laying about for a week now, it's going to take some time. You know the drill, since you have been through it so often."

Daniel smiled at Jack rolling his eyes about that then pointed to Jack, "Pot," and himself, "Kettle."

Jack laughed at that and Daniel sighed at the sound, always having loved to hear it whenever he was able to. Jack went back to tugging Daniel's shoes and socks off before he helped Daniel out of his jacket. Any other time Daniel would be pushing Jack off, claiming the mother hen act wasn't working for him but Daniel seemed to need it as well. Jack motioned to the bed and Daniel leaned back and Jack unbuckled Daniel's belt and started slipping his slacks down his legs but Daniel stilled awkwardly which stalled Jack's movements.

"Danny?" he asked gently.

Daniel nodded shakily, "I'm okay Jack. I can't really sleep in my pants."

"Sure you can, this is going to be the first night we are in bed together since the wedding and I can wait. I can even sleep in the other room."

Daniel shook his head, he didn't know what kind of fear was still wrapped up in his head but he did know that the best sleep he ever had was when Jack was with him. That had always been the case, even when they were friends and ignoring their feelings, sleeping in the same tent on different worlds. Jack had always been Daniel's safe place. "I always need you Jack."

His Colonel Jack nodded and slipped Daniel's pants off his legs before Jack pulled the blankets back, with some shifting around so Daniel could climb under the blankets and Jack moved to lay down next to him. Daniel turned and took Jack's hands in his and just watched Jack's brown eyes and his face as Jack returned the favor.

"Can I touch your face Danny?" Jack husked as he moved closer, now only a breath away from him.

"Please Jack," Daniel returned. Jack hand slipped up to Daniel's cheek and wrapped around his jaw then slipped back gently to move around the shell of Daniel's ear and into his hair at the base of his neck. Daniel was grateful that the pain and bruises had easily faded so he could enjoy this touch now. He watched as Jack's eyes glazed with passion and couldn't stand to look away.

"Can I kiss you Danny? I wanna kiss you bad."

Daniel never saw something like that from the assault with Henry so Jack's love and lust for him had not been soured by the attack and when Jack leaned in gently Daniel had no choice but to lean the rest of the way and kiss Jack on the lips. Henry hadn't wanted to kiss him; there had been no corruption of this one aspect of their relationship. The rest would take time. Jack moved away even as Daniel's heart sped up and Daniel denied him retreat. He pulled Jack back with a whimper of need and Jack smiled into their contact. Daniel slipped his hand around the back of Jack's neck, pinning them close together. Daniel didn't know how close he could get to Jack before something popped up in his head but he was willing to risk it for a few minutes anyway. Jack seemed happy to stay at his mouth for the time being so Daniel returned the kiss. His mouth opened and his tongue slipped against the seam of Jack's lips and wondered how long his Colonel would be able to deny Daniel which was soon answered as Jack's mouth opened and their tongues met deliciously for several minutes before Daniel couldn't help but slide close to Jack's warmth and their bodies slipped against each other's in the bed. Daniel waited for some sort of flashback so when none came, he slipped one of this legs over Jack's hip and slipped even closer into contact. Jack moaned, the sound something so beloved and familiar that is spurred Daniel even closer. He was draped suddenly across Jack's chest and he grinned into the contact.

Jack pulled away; leaving one more peck on Daniel's lips, "As much as I would like to continue this I'm not going to."

Daniel sighed and settled back on the bed, Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel before he left the bed and paused at the door, "Danny."

"Colonel Jack?" Daniel returned with a small smile.

"I love you," Jack responded.

"I love you too," Daniel returned before he snuggled into the pillow and fell into a deep sleep that for the first time came from knowledge of safety and love.


	21. Back to the Springs

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back to the Springs**

Jack loaded all the children into the jeep after a quick plane ride and Daniel slipped into the front seat so Jack climbed into the driver seat and drove them back to his place. He was tired and ready to get back into his bed so they drove in silence. Daniel was still quiet most of the time, but he was doing his best to be happy with the children and he slept a lot. It didn't take more than five minutes for him to fall asleep in his seat on the drive home.

Daniel wanted to come home despite the fact that he had filed charges against Henry, so they were waiting to see if they were needed to come back and speak at a hearing but as far as Jack knew so far was that Henry wasn't contesting it. Henry had known in the hospital that he'd been caught in his destructive need to destroy Daniel, so for now he believed taking a plea bargain of some kind would get him a lesser sentence.

Jack knew that as much as he wanted to spend more time with his parents especially in the wake of his mother's acceptance of their marriage, Daniel needed some normalcy and so did the kids. They were learning too quickly for Daniel to keep up with what they brought with them to Boston, especially Zale and Zada. Jack left the teaching territory to Daniel and he was trying but his recent trauma was taking longer to heal than the bruises and cuts on his body.

Despite the kisses and holding each other when they made it back to the hotel over a week before, Daniel still wouldn't let Jack undress him or move to close despite passion. Jack had even gone so far as to lean in gently to kiss Daniel's throat and Daniel responded by pushing Jack away from him and going through a flashback which lasted for half an hour. Jack wished he could get Daniel to tell him all of what Henry did so Jack would stop pushing buttons for him. For now, Jack would keep his lips on Daniel's mouth where it didn't bring about hyperventilating and shivering fear. Jack remembered going through the same after Hathor so long ago. Before Jack and Daniel had known of their love and passion for each other, Daniel had suffered rape from a woman and Jack had been there with his younger friend every time he screamed or whimpered in sleep. It was odd looking back and realized that love had been ever present in their relationship despite denial.

So he let Daniel sleep peacefully as he found his way unerringly towards home even though Jack was sure they would need to find some place new. Though his house was large enough for Daniel and Jack, add six growing children and the place had barely enough space to bed them all down let alone space to grow into. Jack would broach the subject with Daniel when his husband was a little more prepared to deal with other concerns.

They made it home in short order and he roused Daniel gently, with a hand running through the shoulder length hair that Jack loved so much. Daniel's blue eyes fluttered and sharpened quickly, as if he was unsure of his surrounding and safety. "We're home Danny."

Daniel looked around, to be sure of what Jack said and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No need of that," Jack said and squeezed Daniel's shoulder in comfort before the started releasing the children from their car seats and grabbed suitcases that seemed to have doubled while the children were spending time with Grandpapa and Grandmother. Jack heaved at the weight of them and dragged them inside where Daniel was standing in the entryway just staring into the house that had become his home.

"Danny, you okay?" Jack whispered, hating the way Daniel flinched anyway.

"Yeah Jack I'm fine."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that again," Jack whispered as he hugged Daniel close to him for a second.

"Don't make promises you have no ability to keep."

Jack snorted hiding hurt behind humor; "You underestimate my abilities after all these years?"

"No of course not," Daniel started but stuttered at the end while Jack turned and continued to the living room to carry the bags to the couch. He continued to the den and found the room completely turned into a bedroom instead of having a couch shoved in there as well, Jack smiled thinking of Sam and Teal'c coming here to do this for them. There was a spare bedroom upstairs and since there were three beds here, Jack was sure the same would be said for the spare bedroom upstairs. He would have to talk to Daniel about who should stay close to them but Johnny should of course be close by for now.

He returned to help the children out of coats as weariness dragged them into the house slowly. Jack looked around, wondering why Daniel wasn't helping when he looked out the front door only to find the Jeep gone again.

"Dammit Daniel!" Jack whispered as he stood to slam the door and turned back to care for the children, seeing them to dinner and bed before they fell asleep at the table or on their feet. He'd been hoping to do the same with Daniel but his husband seemed determined to never do anything the way he used to.

"Daddy's going to work," Zale said tiredly as Jack slipped the cover over his son shoulders.

"Why do you say that?" Jack asked gently.

"I heard him think it as he rubbed a hand across my neck. He needed space. From us Papa?"

Jack kissed his son on the head, "No Zale, I think Daddy's having a hard time with me. He will always love you and your siblings no matter what's going on between him and me."

Zale nodded and snuggled deep into his pillow and Jack moved on to Johnny and Greer. Akina and William's son was mostly quiet but he'd clearly taken control from his magical counterpart but being away from family had turned the sweet little boy laconic and silent.

Daniel had been doing what he could to bring Greer out of his shell before the attack but since, he'd returned to this quiet version. Zale and Johnny were constantly playing with him and there were smiles every once in a while. After they were calmly laid down to rest, Jack returned to the den and kissed each of the girls individually before he slipped into the kitchen and sat down at the table and picked up his phone and dialed the Mountain, General Hammond's line and the man picked up instead of his machine which is what Jack was expecting.

"Hello George, I figured you'd be at home and I could speak to someone in the office," Jack hedged.

"Sure, Jack. Daniel is here," Hammond said, getting right to the heart of why Jack called.

"Thanks sir, please don't let him stay all that long if that's at all possible."

"Why is he here Jack?" George asked him gently.

Jack sighed, "I don't know George. We just got home and I said I was going to protect him and he took off. I don't know if we can make it through this unscathed. He won't let me find a way through the sadness and now we're home and he can hide at the mountain."

"Jack, I know you two are going to get through this. I will send him home shortly."

"Thanks George, I'm sorry all we have brought home with us is drama and chaos," Jack said as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"You want me to transfer you to his office and see if he'll pick up?" George asked.

"I don't think I can handle the hurt if he denies my call, I'll just wait till he gets home."

"Okay Jack, I will have him escorted off the premises if need be."

Jack snorted, "Like that has ever worked with Daniel."

George shared the laugh before they hung up.

"Come home Danny," Jack whispered before he stood with a heavy sigh and walked back upstairs and tucked himself into a very large and very empty bed. He didn't even get undressed, just flopped into bed and snuggled into Daniel's side of the bed hoping against ridiculous hope that it would carry a little of his scent but there was nothing but the scent of clean linens to greet him.

"Doctor Jackson," General Hammond spoke as he entered Daniel's office. Daniel looked up from his translation to smile a little at the General.

"General," Daniel responded. "What can I do for you?"

"I got a call just a little while ago from a very disturbed husband, can you imagine who he was calling for?"

"Sam?" Daniel asked innocently.

George walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs that always sat in front of Daniel's desk, "Talk to me Daniel, Jack is worried and he doesn't do worried very well."

"General, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep hurting Jack and I can't allow my thoughts to hurt our children. I just need to take a break from everything."

"Have you talked to Jack about what happened to you? Let him in to help you get through the attack?"

Daniel shrugged, playing with his pencil gently twirling it between his fingers. "I don't know how, before when it was Hathor it never really bothered me too badly because I was in love with Jack. This time though it was a man, because of Jack. I was attacked because I love him and I don't know how to deal with that. How do I deal with that? Plus the fact that our kids are constantly in danger of discovery and despite the relaxation of DADT, I will continue to be a target with the military and anyone who doesn't want open gay relationships to exist."

Hammond nodded, "This other place you were in accepted you as you were? Never questioned your right to each other?"

Daniel nodded.

"You can be accepted here too, but I hope you aren't going to give up on your life and family with Jack just because it is a little more imperfect and hard."

"You think that's what I'm doing?" Daniel snapped then sighed, rubbing fingers into his eyes vigorously. "I'm sorry."

"Convince me that you're not: go home and talk to Jack. Discuss this with him and then when I get a call from a happy General O'Neill, I will let you back on the base."

Daniel sighed, "Fine."

He stood and jerked his shoulder bag from the back of his chair and pushed around the side of his table. He nodded to Hammond before he left the room and then the mountain. He went through all the checkpoints and get to the parking garage all the while running on anger and not paying any attention to anything around him.

"So all the rumors are true, Doctor Daniel Jackson is back and he finally got Jack O'Neill into bed with him."

Daniel frowned and looked to see two airmen, their nameplates said Blake and Elliot. They were both captains from their insignia. "Hello, I'm leaving."

They stepped in front of Daniel, keeping him from the side of his jeep. Daniel took a large step away so they couldn't reach out and touch him. He didn't think he could do this all over again.

"Even we, new recruits at the time heard stories about the two of you and seeing you now, its not hard to see what he would see in you, even if it would have sent him to prison not so long ago," Nameplate Blake said.

Daniel shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"The world at large might now be okay with fags in the military but he was just awarded General and he's sleeping with you. It's a disgrace."

"Be that as it may, it has nothing to do with you so just leave me alone."

Blake and Elliot shared a malicious laugh, Elliot stepping closer to Daniel, reaching out and stroking a hand through Daniel's long hair and set his hand into a fist so Daniel couldn't pull away. Daniel's hand tightened around his bag and tried to pull away from Elliot's grip. Blake moved around to Daniel's other side and they crowded him close.

"Get away from me," Daniel hissed and just as Black reached to touch Daniel as well. Then he did what he wished he could have done when Henry assaulted him, he let his fists fly. He caught Blake in the stomach and Elliot across the chin and Daniel hissed in pain when Elliot pulled hard on Daniel's hair before he released the strands.

Before they could regroup Daniel tried to run to the jeep when Elliot grabbed him at the back of the neck and slammed Daniel against the side of the jeep. His head slammed into the frame of the vehicle, bringing tears to his eyes and stumbling breath fell from his mouth. He didn't let the pain to stop him, as Jack had taught him for years. Daniel pulled the hands from his neck and flipped Elliot to the ground. He kicked Elliot in the stomach a couple times to subdue him enough to get away from the attacker. Blake used his distraction to sucker punch Daniel in the stomach, causing him to heave in a pained breath before he pushed himself back into a standing position fast enough to head butt Blake in the face. Then as he shook off the dizziness from the strike Daniel took off for the Jeep, pulling keys and unlocking the door, hurrying into the vehicle and locking them on the other side of it. Not expecting one of them to pull his weapon until the shot resounded in the parking lot, shattering the windows of the jeep and pushing the glass in to pierce at Daniel's face and neck but he refused to allow them another shot as he threw the started car into reverse and back out of the space only to rush the car into the drive and escaped the mountain parking lot before he headed back to Jack's, feeling the tears trickle down his eyelids. He sobbed, wishing he could place a hand on his face to check the blood and glass that he figured marred the skin there.

He screamed in frustrated agony as he drove then forced himself to focus on getting to the place he called home and pulled into the driveway, turning off the headlights and throwing himself into darkness just as Jack threw open the front door. Daniel jerked the car door open and stumbled from the driver seat towards Jack, falling into his chest as they came together.

"Danny what happened to you?"

"Jack, help."

Daniel walked into the house with Jack's arms wrapped around him and they settled in the kitchen where Jack threw on all the lights and took a good look at Daniel, his raw skin on the left side and the pained gasps he was sucking into lungs.

"Daniel, what happened?" Jack asked again as he fumbled around for tweezers and alcohol. Jack sat down next to Daniel and the slow process of cleaning his face and neck began.

"I was attacked in the parking garage, by a couple of Captains, Blake and Elliot."

"What? Danny, are you serious?"

"You think I'm lying or something?" Daniel snapped annoyed and hissing as Jack pulled out another shard. Jack soothed him gently and Daniel tried to push the other man's hands away but Jack wouldn't let him.

"Of course I don't, I'm just upset that you were hurt again when I wasn't there to help you or do something about it."

"Jack, we went through this back in the Vannas world. I am a grown up and I can take care of myself if I need to. You can't always be there to take care of me," Daniel snapped.

"I know Daniel, I just wish you were going to be safe here but it seems like I am destined to watch you take the brunt of people's hatred."

Jack cleaned the last of the shards, pressed some ointment to the worst of the cuts and lacerations before he turned Daniel to face him straight on. "Talk to me Danny."

Daniel pulled away from Jack's gentle grip and glared at Jack but then his gaze softened and he touched Jack's face, "Do you think I am going to leave you?" Daniel whispered.

Jack pulled away, surprised but Daniel's abruptness. "Danny…"

"Answer me Jack," Daniel returned.

"I think that I'm afraid we won't get past this. I'm afraid that you don't want to get past it with me. You say the words but you won't face your fears like you have done so many times in the past. I don't understand why this love, our lives together isn't worth fighting for."

Daniel gasped, not knowing what to say about Jack's words.

"Daniel," the archeologist flinched at the use of his full name on Jack's lips.

"Jack, I'm scared okay?" Daniel interrupted, "Scared that I am going to forever be a disappointment to you. I don't know when the flashbacks are going to leave me in your arms whole instead of shattered by what I suffered. I don't want our love to be so destroyed by the assault."

Jack gripped Daniel's hands in his, kissing each knuckle gently, "When have I ever allowed you to think I was not in this for the long haul?"

Daniel shrugged, "In this world its different and I know you love me and I love you. I just can't believe that I have been attacked twice now because of that love."

"Then we need to decide to leave the SGC together, I am a General and we can be taken care of."

"Jack I love my work, let me think about this before we up and quit our lives like we've already been forced to do."

Jack nodded, "Can we go to bed? Unless you wanna take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Daniel watched Jack with a sad smile; his Colonel really would do anything to make sure Daniel was happy. He would sacrifice himself every time for Daniel and the children, and what was that but unconditional love? Especially when Daniel felt the same for Jack.

So he took Jack's hand and tugged his husband up the stairs and into their bedroom. Daniel slipped close to the bed and pushed Jack down to sit on the side of the bed. He reached down and pulled at Jack's shirt, tugging as he lifted his arms and pulled the shirt over Jack's head. "Danny, don't do anything you don't want to do."

Daniel smiled and moved to stand between Jack's legs and gestured towards the buttons on Daniel's shirt. Jack moved cautiously and pulled the buttons out of each loop so Daniel's chest came into view and Jack sighed when he caught sight of the colorful bruises on his ribcage. Jack reached in and rubbed gentle hands across the marks only for Daniel to jerk away from the touch.

"I'm sorry," Jack said quietly.

Daniel shook his head and slipped Jack's ever gentle hands back to his skin, "No Jack, its just a little sore from getting kicked."

Jack soothed his skin with gentle caresses and loving sounds as Jack leaned in close to place kisses on Daniel's chest. Daniel sucked in a breath but moved closer to Jack's body heat. He didn't see anything in his mind to keep him from Jack's loving touch. He waited for Jack to reach for his pants, his belt as he usually would be doing by now but Jack just kept on touching his chest and pushing the garment off of his shoulders and down his arm. Daniel closed his eyes and just felt the sensation of Jack's blunt fingers slipping along his skin, at his collarbone and up and over his shoulder in wake of the fabric so when Jack reached Daniel's hands he took them gently in his. Daniel waited for Jack to move on to the next garment but again, he didn't move, just brought Daniel's hands up so he could kiss Daniel's palms. Daniel opened his eyes and looked down at Jack who was returning his gaze.

"Please help me Jack, I can't find my way back without you." Daniel spoke quietly and leaned down to kiss Jack on the lips gently. He opened his mouth and caressed Jack's lips with his tongue as he pushed Jack's hands down to place them over Daniel's belt buckle. Jack gasped into Daniel's lips and mouth and started to pull on the belt buckle slowly, and Daniel just let the passion he always felt in Jack's arms and ignored the need to pull away. Jack was gentle where Henry was rough and hurtful. Daniel sucked in a breath as Jack's hands slipped inside to touch his cock and amazingly it was filling with passion.

Daniel moaned, "Jack please?"

"I know baby, I'm going to take care of you," Jack whispered into Daniel's lips. Jack didn't really use terms of endearment with Daniel, besides 'Danny' of course but it sunk into Daniel's skin to be Jack's 'baby' no matter how much it would bother him any other time than in heightened passion or moments of anxiety. Jack slipped the clothes off of Daniel's legs and feet, fumbling with his shoes while kissing Daniel's chest and trying not to release Daniel's erection. Daniel stepped out of one shoe and leg then the other before Jack pulled Daniel closer and slipped Daniel's legs over Jack's hips to press against him. Daniel sighed when he realized that Jack was still wearing his pants but Daniel didn't know he would be able to handle all the skin on skin so quickly. Instead he slipped lips to Jack's again, meeting tongue for tongue and reacquainted himself with his Colonel Jack once more. Jack's hands slipped down to grip at his thighs gently, one pulling him close so Daniel could rub against clothed crotch and the other wrapped loosely around Daniel's hard shaft.

Daniel slipped back just enough to stare into the eyes of his beloved, "You are wearing too many clothes," he spoke the words in husky whisper.

Jack leaned back down across the bed and Daniel quickly fumbled open the fly of Jack's pants and they both struggled to strip Jack of the rest of those barriers and then he was gloriously naked and Daniel stood next to the bed as Jack pushed himself back to lay more comfortably on the mattress. He watched as Jack stretched before reaching down to rub hands across his chest and down between his legs. Daniel wanted that hand to be his and he took a step forward and slipped down on the side of the bed when the thought in his mind returned to the place where he was pressed against the wall with no way out. The air wafting across Daniel's bare buttocks and Henry's hands spreading cheeks in preparation of the act he so desperately wished to complete.

Daniel faltered and Jack noticed, of course. "Danny? Love? Are you okay?" Instead of answering Daniel shook his head and slipped down to lay next to Jack. He reached out to slip palm against Jack's smooth and muscled chest and allowed himself the time and blessed agony of touching Jack. He took his time, allowing his breathing to calm and cool against the idea of Henry in this bed with each motion. He felt the heat that he always felt here, and leaned in close for another kiss from his lover. Daniel took a deep breath when he parted lips from Jack's. Then he slipped on top of Jack's hips, before he leaned across Jack to pull open his bed side table and pulled out the lube and handed it to Jack who quickly unsealed the cap and reached down to grip Daniel's erection. Daniel groaned but pushed Jack's hands away.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned.

"I want you inside me Jack, I need to know that here in our bed I am safe from all but you. I need you to show me the way back to us instead of constant flashes of him."

Jack nodded but his brows were furrowed in dedicated worry. Jack slipped his lubed fingers down and around Daniel's ass and slipped fingers into crack before starting to prepare Daniel's channel for him. Daniel closed his eyes tightly against the foreign feeling of flesh stretched after such a dry spell for the two of them. He tucked his head down into Jack's neck and worried the skin there with his teeth only to lave the hurt he caused. He felt when one finger became two and two became three before the flashbacks started again, Henry mixing in with Hathor and the devastating aftermath of those events. His mind pulled him back into that cold alley, the painful rub against the harsh wall and Henry's finger digging painfully into his passage.

Daniel couldn't stop the whimper that slid from his lips and Jack touched a hand to his cheek, pulling him away from Jack's neck. Daniel refused to open his eyes, too caught up in the past anymore, "Please Jack just do it!" Daniel said against gritted teeth.

Jack stopped, his hands removing themselves from Daniel's channel and flagging erection, coming to rest on Daniel's hips, "No Daniel, not like this."

Daniel nodded, his eyes still pressed close and he grabbed Jack's hand forcing it down to Daniel's ass again. "Please Jack," Daniel whimpered.

Jack pressed his hand against Daniel's cock, which had gone soft in the aftermath of his mind, "You don't want this right now Daniel. Don't force it."

Daniel pressed his face back into Jack's neck, sobbing into his skin as Jack settled his hands into Daniel's back. Jack shifted his hip and settled Daniel's body close to his side and Jack stayed silent as Daniel continued to cry. "I just want him out of my head, I don't want to lose you. I'm sick of this hurting you!"

Jack sighed, "Daniel, how many times will I have to tell you? This is not your fault and sex or the lack thereof is not going to make me leave you."

Daniel shook his head vigorously, "It's not just about the sex Jack, if I can't find that connection again then I won't feel safe again. Please Jack, I need this. I need you!" With that, Daniel struggled to pull Jack's hand back to his cock. He hoped that maybe if he could just get Jack's hands on him again then everything would be fine but Jack wasn't willing to try as he pulled back again. Daniel groaned in annoyance.

Jack's hand slid along Daniel's neck and he finally opened his eyes and looked into his husband's eyes. Daniel slipped into that loving gaze and waited for Jack to say something and as always Jack didn't deny him for long. "My beautiful Danny, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. We will get it back, I promise."

Daniel didn't know how to believe Jack, still feeling the crawly feeling under his skin where Henry's phantom touch still had the power to send him reeling. Instead he gripped the back of Jack's neck and pulled the other man close, pressing their heads together. Jack sighed all the while Daniel tried to keep the tears at bay. He whispered close to Jack's lips, "I love you Jack, no matter what my body says. I still love you more than life itself."

Jack nodded, with their heads pressed together both their heads to move, "I know Danny. I love you too, no matter what."


	22. Watching Over Him

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Watching Over Him**

After the aborted attempt at making love, Daniel stayed pressed close to Jack, tears shimmering in his eyes and sniffles preceding little sobs. Jack just stayed where he was, rubbing a gentle palm across Daniel's neck with fingers slipping through the silky strands at Daniel's temple. Daniel calmed slowly, sighing into Jack's touch until finally Daniel slipped into sleep. Even in sleep though Daniel's grip remained constant on Jack's neck and chest. It might be uncomfortable but Jack refused to let that matter. He was going to do anything to make sure Daniel was safe in his arms.

The time passed slowly for Jack as he watched Daniel sleep and slowly but surely Daniel's grip loosened. Jack leaned close and kissed Daniel's forehead then his slack lips but the touch made Daniel tense so Jack backed off again. He sighed, he didn't know what Daniel had gone through, could never imagine what it was like to be so hurt by someone he knew. Jack had done horrible things and had horrible things done to him but Daniel had been hurt by Jack's family, his brother and that Jack had no clue about.

He hated that Daniel believed that Jack could ever leave him over this, he hated that his touch scared Daniel. Jack hated that Henry tainted the connection they shared for more than a decade. He didn't know how long it would take to get it back but they would, Daniel was too determined to save it and Jack was too determined to make sure that when it did happen for them again, it would be perfect and not the fiasco Daniel was so desperate for earlier.

With the hope for the future welling deep in his heart, Jack slipped close to Daniel but with a blanket between them so Daniel wouldn't wake to skin-on-skin contact and slept with the knowledge that as long as his hands were on Daniel then he was safe.

What seemed like moments later, Jack heard the over annoying beep of the alarm and before he could reach up to turn it off Daniel was out of the bed and crawling into his robe. He was out of the room and into the master bath before Jack had the chance to turn off the alarm and fully wake up.

He frowned at the actions of his husband, sighing sadly that Daniel's morning grumpiness had been changed by the assault as well. He wondered if any part of Daniel hadn't been changed and hurt by that day. After the shrill of the alarm was silenced Jack followed Daniel into the bathroom to take care of his morning ablutions before he slipped back out, aware of Daniel silently cleaning himself in the shower. Daniel used to sing and hum in the shower.

Jack walked back to the bedroom and pulled boxers, jeans and a t-shirt from the dresser before he walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the other bedroom. Zale was already awake and getting dressed while Greer was sitting on his bed with his legs up to his chest and Johnny was sitting in his bed, legs swinging down over the edge of the bed.

"Good morning boys!" Jack called happily, hiding his anxiety over Daniel under the excitement he felt to wake up his kids and get them ready for another day.

"Morning Papa!" Zale called as he made his bed. Jack smiled, moving closer to kiss Zale on top of his head. He moved to sit next to Johnny and gave him a kiss as well.

"You okay Johnny?" he asked. Johnny nodded and Jack turned to Greer who still wasn't moving. "And you Greer? You want to change and go downstairs for some breakfast?"

Greer shrugged.

"What is it Greer?" Jack asked, touching the back of the kid's neck. He looked over at Jack with those bright green eyes and tried to smile.

"I'm ready for breakfast," Greer forced out.

Jack looked to Zale and Johnny and they both walked out of the room. Zale and Zada would get the twins dressed and then they would get some food out for everyone. Jack was left alone with Greer who looked around anxiously.

"I didn't want to bring you here, it was Varrick," Greer blurted.

"I know Greer, we don't blame you for what happened. We do want to make sure that you are protected and loved as long as you're with us."

Greer looked at Jack in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Jack returned.

"I am going to try to get us home," Greer promised.

Jack pulled Greer close to his chest; "I know Greer but don't do anything to hurt you for our sake. I would get you back to your parents as soon as possible if I can but I would much rather have us all safe and happy here together."

Greer hugged Jack's stomach and after a few minutes, they both stood and started down the stairs. He found all the kids in the kitchen, pouring cereal into bowls and splashing milk into them as well. Jack grinned, he knew Daniel wasn't going to be please with the change in their diet but the kids enjoyed the change so Daniel would just have to deal with it until they were back into some sort of routine. Cereal was easy when Jack spent a good portion of his time watching over Daniel and Daniel spent too much of his time still struggling to maintain some sort of functionality.

"Jack," Daniel spoke as he came into the kitchen behind Jack.

He turned to grin at his husband, "Daniel?"

"What are you feeding the children?" demanded Daddy Daniel.

"Cereal."

"I'm sorry?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Cereal, Daniel, its easy for them to make."

"Its also full of sugar and crap they don't eat! You're lucky they're not throwing up!"

Jack winced, "Actually they have, a few times."

"How long has this been going on?" Daniel demanded.

Jack winced again and he mumbled, "Since Boston."

"Really Jack! Really! They are used to eating a completely organic diet and you have them eating processed crap. Goddammit Jack, I don't want to deal with this too!" With that he walked over to the table and started dumping bowls of cereal into the sink, cracking a dish before Jack walked over to him and pulled him from his violent reaction. Daniel shoved against Jack's shoulder but he just held the younger man close and waited until the surge of strength and emotion ran its course.

"You're right Daniel, I know you are. They have been living in the healthiest of lifestyle and I shouldn't allow my laziness to affect them. Lets just let go of this anger and make them some real breakfast."

Daniel nodded and pushed gently against Jack, turning his head away from the General before Jack could try to kiss him. Jack tried to ignore the sting of hurt from the rebuff and then went to the table and looked at the children who were watching Daniel in apprehensive silence. Jack comforted them with touches and looks before he started pulling eggs and sausage as well as toast and butter. Zada got up from the table and grabbed some fruit from the table and handed them to Daniel who was still leaning over the sink. Jack watched from the stove where he started cracking eggs into a pan as Daniel turned towards Zada and smiled down at her. There were tears in his eyes again, a constant in their lives these days that Jack did not love at all.

"Daddy, its okay." Zada whispered and Daniel stumbled to his knees in front of her, pulling her close.

"I'm so sorry baby, I would never hurt any of you. You guys can eat cereal if you want, I'm sorry."

The words broke something inside Jack; he'd never heard Daniel so devastated in front of their children. Zada took it pretty well; rubbing her little hands over Daniel's back gently. Jack scrambled the eggs slowly on a low heat and just watched as Zale walked over to his Daddy as well to hug him from behind. The twins and Johnny followed and when Jack smiled to Greer the little boy joined in the little group hug as well.

Jack just watched as he cooked, throwing some sausage in another pain and popping bread into the toaster, four slices at a time before slathering some butter on a few of them while leaving others dry. He wished he could climb into the midst of the Danny pile but he felt like he wouldn't be welcome there. So he put all the eggs into a serving bowl, the sausage in another and the toast on small plates, keeping the dry from the buttered toast.

"Breakfast is served," he spoke softly and the children each kissed Daniel on the cheek before they climbed back into their chairs at the table. Jack slipped some food onto a plate for himself and then another for Daniel but his young spouse shook his head as he grabbed a cup of coffee. Jack sighed and watched as Daniel walked over to sit at the table and pulled himself together enough to speak some Latin and teach the girls some more in their third language. Jack stayed at the island and ate his breakfast quickly before he cleaned up the mess of the cereal breakfast. He threw away the shards, being careful about cutting himself.

Jack wanted out of the house after last night and this morning, Daniel avoiding him and the anger towards the cereal thing was so not like Daniel. He needed to go to the mountain and fill out he paperwork for his retirement and Daniel needed to report the guys who attacked them. They would need to call for a ride since the Jeep was going to need to have the window replaced. He reached across the kitchen counter after the sink was cleaned up and gripped the phone in his hand. He listened to the laughter behind them and leaned against the sink, taking a few deep breaths before he dialed the mountain and put in for an airman to come pick them up. Then called for a tow truck to pick up the jeep and take it to an auto shop. He didn't really notice when the chattering behind him thinned out and quieted but he did feel Daniel's hand along the dip in his lower back. He put the phone down and continued stacking dishes that appeared next to him on the counter.

"Jack," Daniel whispered, settling close to Jack's back.

"What are we going to do Daniel? You have never been that angry about something so small, and to do so in front of the kids."

Daniel's arms slipped around Jack waist, "Jack please look at me."

"I don't want to see you pull away again Daniel. Just go get ready to go to the mountain. We have to report the assault and I have to retire."

"Jack," Daniel whispered.

"Just go Daniel!" Jack shouted and felt as Daniel's hands slipped away, leaving Jack bereft and guilty. He grabbed his shoes and jerked them on over his bare feet and grabbed his jacket. Daniel would take the kids when the airman came to pick them up but Jack had his recently retitled truck. He opened the door and waved to the tow guys, giving them his spare key to the jeep before he jumped into his truck and left.

It seemed all Jack and Daniel were capable of lately was walking away from each other.

Daniel heard the truck start and he went to look out the window, seeing Jack peel out of the driveway while a tow truck loaded his jeep onto its bed. Daniel frowned then realized that the window would have to be fixed but now he was stuck here with the kids and no vehicle.

He turned away from the window and slumped on the side of the bed. He pulled off his glasses and fought the ridiculous urge to throw them against the opposite wall. He clung to them instead, flopping back to lay down on the bed. He'd been quick to temper about the cereal and he'd broken a dish, things he'd never done before. Daniel knew part of it was the epic failure of the night before, that Jack rejected him in bed. Daniel needed Jack to push through the flashbacks and reclaim Daniel's body, to bring passion instead of pain and Jack wouldn't do it. He didn't desire Daniel anymore. And now, they were both screwing up with the children.

If Daniel couldn't be a good husband then at least he could do what must be done for his children. That was one of the reasons they were going to the mountain today, so the kids could be tested to find out where they would have problems in school and what Daniel and Jack would need to focus on in the weeks before they returned to the school year.

So Daniel sat up slowly and put his glasses back on. Daniel trudged across the room to grab clothes and slip into them. He was clipping his new ID on his jacket when the doorbell rang and he shouted to the children, "You guys ready?"

When he heard a round of assents, Daniel walked downstairs and opened the door to find an airman at the door and Daniel frowned, "Yes?"

"I am here to talk you and your wards to the Mountain. Are you ready?"

Daniel nodded and called out to the kids again. "Let's get going."

They were suddenly surrounded by excited giggling kids, Daniel wouldn't let the airman help him get them into the car seats, just pointed to the front seat and the airman obeyed with a snarky salute. Daniel rolled his eyes before he clicked the last belt into place and got into the passenger seat.

"Let's go then," Daniel said with a fake smile that Jack would have seen through in a second but the airman just returned the smile and started the van. Good thing Daniel wasn't looking for any new friends because all of a sudden all his diplomatic abilities and people skills had left the building with Jack not that long ago.


	23. Life Changes

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Life Changes**

Daniel waved away the airman who drove the van away and he waved the children in through the door and they all walked down to the medical unit where Janet was going to administer some more tests to make sure the children were still doing well and then there were people coming in to test their intellectual levels and their strengths and weaknesses. Daniel knew that Janet was going to want to give some shots to the kids otherwise they wouldn't be able to attend school.

Daniel still didn't really know what he was going to choose and General Hammond was going to try to convince Jack to stay but that would be Jack's decision alone. Daniel would have to make his decision as well especially after the second attack, this one happening on the base. Daniel refused to be a victim but he also wouldn't make it easy for others to attack him, so he was going to report Elliot and Blake and decide what he wanted to do after that.

When he arrived at the edge of Janet's domain Daniel wanted to turn tail and run like the coward he wasn't trying to be. Jack was talking to Janet in her office but he looked up and saw them which brought Janet's eyes over as well. She stood and came over and threw her arms around the girls. Zada and Zale still tended to take a slow approach with doctors but Johnny had warmed up to Janet as well. Daniel smiled at Janet, sending her a little wave before turning to walk out.

"Daniel?" Janet questioned gently, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just need to see the General."

"There's a General in my office who really needs to talk to you."

Daniel shrugged, "I tried and he left me there. So he can watch me walk away this time."

"Okay well we are going to take some tests again to make sure they are transitioning well then I have a few friends from the school district within the military that can help to determine where they are school wise," Janet was saying.

"Great," Daniel said with a smile. As much as he wanted to retain a lot of influence in the children's schooling, in this world there were different important subjects that he had done as best he could but Daniel's focus and intelligence was in several specific areas, not really someone prepared to teach them what they would need to know to graduate and succeed educational. So Daniel was conceding his need for their best chance though he would continue their language training as he'd been doing since they were very young.

"Thanks Doc," Jack said with a grin as he walked up to them.

Daniel sighed, turned and walked towards the exit. Jack rushed after him, blowing kisses to the kids before giving chase. It wasn't a rough chase by any means since Daniel wasn't running away, just going about his day.

Jack moved to walk with Daniel, slinging a gentle arm across his shoulder. Daniel sighed but didn't push him away, they didn't need any more rumors and stories flying around about them, "So Hammond's office right?"

"That's where I'm going and I would appreciate if you didn't go in with me," Daniel responded.

Jack pulled away slowly, "What? Daniel!"

"No Jack, we're just hurting each other today. Maybe we should take a real break. You refused me in bed last night and I freaked out on the kids this morning. If this was just about me it wouldn't be a problem but this crap is hurting our kids now."

Jack pulled Daniel to a stop, looked around and opened a nearby door. Daniel looked around and found them in a cramped broom closet. "We need to talk about this now Daniel."

"Let me out of here Jack," Daniel demanded but Jack just shook his head.

"You think I don't want you anymore?" Jack asked, shock evident in his tone.

Daniel looked away but he nodded, "I'm more broken than you can possibly ever heal Jack. I needed you to push past the flashbacks and prove we could save our love life and you denied me. That must mean that you agree with me."

Jack sighed but said nothing and Daniel just waited while Jack started shuffling around and after a few minutes Daniel couldn't handle the suspense anymore. He looked up and found Jack stripping out of his jeans and kicking his shoes off. He was left in his boxer shorts and Daniel reared back in shock.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"I am going to prove to you this one thing, that I desire you more than I have any person in my life."

Daniel shoved himself as far away from Jack as he possibly could. "No, stop this Jack. We're on a military base."

"Relax Daniel, I am not going to touch you," Jack responded as he leaned against a stool in the corner.

"You're going to prove that you want me by not touching me?" Daniel asked in confusion.

Jack grinned, "You can touch me Daniel, if you like but it seems like any time my hands are on you for too long that's where the problems are right now."

Daniel frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance but couldn't tear his eyes away from Jack. He kept his eyes on Jack's chest, and the way his stomach, which tapered to the most amazing, hips. Daniel knew who amazing that looked when it was thrusting into Daniel. He shook away the image, could feel his cock taking an interest in his lover's body on display.

Daniel watched as Jack slipped his hand over his neck and spoke softly, "I wouldn't mind if your hands were always on me. Sometimes I wish we could just live out the rest of our days in bed together." Jack's hand slipped down his chest to sweep across his nipples, leaving them pebbled delightfully. Daniel wished he could force himself forward to touch all the bounty of skin he was being presented with.

All the while Jack continued to speak, "I thrive on the thought of your hands, I should have been flagging in the sex department long ago but when you're anywhere near me, I get hard and I cannot wait to spend myself inside you or across the sheets with you inside me. Maybe even pressed up against you, finding release with friction or your mouth or your hands. Really Daniel, as long as your touching me, I would find release."

Daniel's breathing was ragged and he itched to touch himself or something. Daniel wanted to follow through on the words Jack spoke to him. He took a step forward inadvertently just as Jack reached between his legs and took his cock in hand and started stroking. Daniel whimpered, moving forward and shoving Jack's hands out of the way so he could force himself between Jack's thighs and took up the action himself. Jack was right, when Daniel was in charge there was nothing to fear; only the pleasure he sought in Jack's arms. He pressed close and pulled Jack up to kiss him. Jack for one of the few times took the beta role while Alpha Daniel rolled on the scene.

Daniel slipped his tongue inside Jack's mouth, letting him slip into the moment even as his grip remained loose and slow on Jack's hard erection. "Gawd Jack, you know how to wind me up." He whispered the words into Jack's lips.

"Now do you understand," Jack grunted, his chocolate brown eyes blown wide from pleasure. Daniel held Jack's gaze even as he slipped down Jack's body not even giving the man time before he took Jack's erection deep into his mouth and sucked until Jack exploded into the back of his throat. Daniel continued sucking for a few strokes after he was done ejaculating before he slipped back up to stare at the dreamy expression on Jack's face.

"We can get this back, a little at a time Danny."

Daniel sighed at the words slipping sluggishly from Jack's mouth and smiled, "And you still want me?"

Jack chuckled, "Always Danny, I am going to always want you more and more."

"But?" Daniel asked.

"Just that I will not do what you asked me to do last night, I will not force the fear away with more pain. You can be the Alpha for a while in the bedroom because that is hot!"

Daniel nodded and kissed Jack then slipped his hand down between his legs where his cock was still straining against his pants. "You up for returning the favor?" Daniel asked shyly.

Jack moved with lightning speed to deposit Daniel on the stool, opening his jeans and shoving his boxers out of the way. Daniel snickered then sucked in a deep breath as Jack indeed, returned the favor with fervor.

Jack pushed Daniel up against the wall just outside Hammond's office, running his fingers through Daniel's hair as Daniel returned the favor with a quick kiss. Shortly after fooling around in the broom closet, they found the nearest bathroom, rinsed their mouths out and headed to Hammond's office. Jack hoped he didn't look as pleased with himself as he thought he did but there was really no hope for that and Daniel's shoulders weren't as tense as they'd been for weeks now.

Jack nodded and Hammond waved them inside and looked from one then the other with a shake of his head, "Did you make sure you weren't caught on tape?" was all he asked.

Jack laughed as Daniel stared at Hammond in shock.

"I promise sir, nothing caught on tape."

"Thank god for small favors," Hammond mumbled under his breath.

Jack sat down and Daniel followed suit, still looking at Hammond in silent shock.

"Daniel, we both look a lot mussed right now and satiated as well."

Hammond chuckled then focused on Jack, noticing his civvies in place of a uniform, "No uniform, is that an indication of your decision?" Hammond asked even as he smiled to Daniel and Jack neutrally. Jack knew there was nothing he could say to make George feel any differently about them, he would do what he could to keep them then just as quickly release them from the SGC.

"General Hammond, you know that I have lived and breathed this base for a long time but when we were taken we all of us had to admit somewhere along the way that we may never make it home then we had to accept the life we were gifted with there and I did, after a lot of struggle."

Daniel snorted at that and Jack shot him a wink.

"A lot of struggle, I said that Danny!"

"Still an understatement."

Hammond laughed at that, "And?"

"And then we had the children and we realized that there is no way around the fact that I am about 60 and should have been retired ages ago if I hadn't been separated from this place. We have what equates to three special needs kids and they need me more than this program does. You have survived without us for years and I would have you continue to do so."

Jack kept his eyes on Hammond but could see Daniel smile next to him as Hammond just nodded, "Of course I understood that this might be your choice. We have survived without you but I will not pretend that it has come without loss since you went missing. Without your clear command and Daniel's heart and Sam's mind and the tactics and knowledge Teal'c brought, it hasn't been easy."

"I understand that Sir and I appreciate the sentiment but I have a higher calling."

"Be with your family and Daniel. Well it's probably for the best, as a General you would have been sent from the SGC and actually they were hoping to pin you to a desk job in Washington."

Jack raised a brow in surprise, "Why would I want to do that?" he laughed.

"Because the SGC needs someone in Washington to work closely with the President and keep the money rolling in."

Jack shrugged even as Daniel took a deep breath of worry that Hammond's words could pull Jack back. It seemed he was worrying for nothing, Jack had made this decision and Daniel was glad and worried about it in the same breath.

"Then we shall tender your retirement and get the ball rolling. Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond turned his gaze on Daniel as Jack kept his eyes on his lover. Daniel took a deep breath and saw the instant when Hammond realized Daniel had a few new bumps and bruises. "What happened?"

"That is my first portion of business this morning." Daniel stated and handed the sheet, detailing the attack from the previous evening with his signature and pictures of all the bruising which Jack helped him document last night before they went to bed. General's eyes slipped over the words slowly then rose to meet Daniel's then Jack's gaze in succession.

"Blake and Elliot?" Hammond queried.

Daniel nodded, "They accused me of turning Jack and proceeded to beat me before I was able to escape the attack and get home but they shot through my windows and that's where the red and scratched face is from."

"They will be punished, lucky if they don't end up kicked out of the Air Force for this. We don't allow this kind of treatment of our consultants or military."

Daniel nodded again, "Which leads me to my second concern: I don't know if I can be here George, not where people are going to be constantly blaming me for Jack not being here, for Jack not being straight, for turning him from Sarah or whatever the hell everyone is thinking and where so many of them are willing to tell me in front of others. I don't know if this place is safe for me anymore."

George frowned at Daniel, "Doctor Jackson, would you make this choice before really coming back? This program cannot lose you, Daniel as the one who opened the gate and continued to teach us every step of the way before you were taken from us."

Daniel shook his head, "I don't know Sir. I can try to stay here for a trial period and see if the people here are willing to just leave me be. I cannot be the man who screwed Jack O'Neill. We love each other and we deserve to live our life together without slander."

"And assault," Jack added.

George stared at Jack but there was nothing he could say, Daniel had been almost killed by a member of Jack's family and then when he was mostly healed someone in the Air Force attacked him. George couldn't protect Daniel from hate and Jack missed the Vannas who never judged Daniel and him for loving each other.

"Okay well try to stay for six weeks and see where we are, it will give you a chance to catch up on some of the translations that the rest of your team were incapable of translating. There's quite a bit of it."

Daniel nodded, "And without Sam, Teal'c or Jack here I won't be going off world."

"Of course," General Hammond responded quickly.

"Well then, maybe we should go and see how Doc Frasier is doing with the kids and decide what they are going to be doing as well."

Daniel nodded to Jack and so Jack stood and shook George's hand, "Sir, It has been my greatest honor to work within your command for the time I was with you. I am grateful for the opportunity to travel to different worlds and you will never really know how grateful I was to find him," he spoke before he turned to look at Daniel who flushed under the unadulterated love in Jack's gaze. "So you must understand the magnitude of a shitstorm I will rain down if anyone hurts him again."

George didn't laugh as Daniel suspected he might, he just nodded resolutely, "I will do what must be done to make sure harm does not find him again."

Jack nodded and reached his hand out to Daniel and he had no reason not to take it. Daniel looked at George, "I will call you later when we know more about the kids schedule and can figure out when I am going to be here."

"Soon though right?" George asked.

Daniel nodded before they headed back the way they had come, towards their children.


	24. They Don't Understand

**Chapter Twenty-Four: They Don't Understand**

Daniel and Jack got back to the infirmary to find all six of the kids sitting with adults who were speaking quietly with each of them. Zale and Zada were speaking animatedly as well as a little sarcastically for some reason. Janet and Claire were quietly proud but Daniel worried about Johnny who was sitting there with his hands tucked under his thin thighs so Daniel walked over and knelt down next to him, "What's wrong JJ?"

Johnny leaned sideways and touched his forehead to Daniel's cheek and again he heard something that he never expected, _"I cannot use words Daddy, they don't understand my thoughts. They think I am stupid."_

Daniel gasped and tugged Johnny away from the military personnel who was sitting next to his youngest son, "My son is not stupid!" he shouted, shocking everyone.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned even as the teacher was stammering to say something. The complete inability to speak made Daniel glare at him.

"No Jack, Johnny is our son and he's just as smart as the rest of our kids, he just can't talk!"

"I would never determine a child's worth by his speaking abilities but if your son can't speak then he has no place in a public school who will determine him dumb."

"No, you just don't know how to talk to him! This is screwed up, I am not going to let the school system determine the intelligence of my child!"

Jack walked over and tried to soothe Daniel, even as he cuddled Johnny who had his head tucked under Daniel's chin. Johnny's hands were clenched into Daniel's jacket and refused to even go to Jack, and Daniel wouldn't release him either.

"This is why I don't know if I can be here with them, with the military! They judge and they are narrow minded in everything including determining what our children are worth!"

Jack touched Daniel's cheek gently, "Danny, calm down. Remember where we are."

Daniel shook off Jack's hand and glared at the man in question who stood and stepped away from the others. Daniel followed him with his eyes as the man walked out of the infirmary and everyone took a deep breath. Daniel sat down and cuddled Johnny to his chest. He kept an eye on the rest of the teachers and waited for them to talk to the kids about their language skills and he looked to Janet and motioned her over.

"Have they asked them about their language skills?" he asked her.

Janet shook her head, "They were sticking close to what schools would be looking for, behind in math and science but well beyond the needs for language and writing. You did well with them. They don't think of secondary languages for children at their age."

"Well they need to be put into secondary language classes if I have anything to say about it, they are all so very smart and they deserve the chance to be heard." With that Daniel turned towards the kids again and called out a greeting in Spanish, their stronger secondary language and everyone stopped while Daniel had a fast paced conversation with all of them besides Greer and Johnny of course. Daniel watched the flabbergasted expressions on their collective faces when he switched cleanly into Latin and even Claire and Janet were able to keep up though they were still tripping here and there.

Daniel told all of the kids how proud he was of their accomplishments and all their continual hard work in this area. He kissed Johnny on the forehead and went silent after about a half an hour of basically calling all the teachers to carpet about underestimating the abilities of his children.

Jack snorted and shook his head and Daniel looked over at his husband, "What?" he asked.

"You are such a Mama Bear when someone could be hurting your babies," Jack responded.

"Oh you gonna tell me you aren't?" Daniel demanded.

"Heck no, I'm worse but I feel the need to tell you something," Jack leaned in close, away from the shoulder where Johnny was still tucked in close to his daddy to whisper to Daniel, "It makes me want you so much. I want to take you back to that broom closet and show you how much it turns me on, especially when you speak different languages."

Daniel blushed but kept Jack close, "Je t'aime, Jack."

_I love you _in french.

Daniel didn't stop there, "Eres el único hombre para sostener mi corazón. Sólo existo para ti y para ellos."

_You are the only man to hold my heart. I only exist for you and them, _in Spanish. Jack smiled even though he didn't know exactly what Daniel was saying his face clearly said that he was smart enough to figure it out.

"I love you too Danny, we'll make sure they are getting what they need okay?"

Daniel nodded and turned back to watch the teachers filling out some worksheets and all of the children were not even paying attention anymore to what was going on with the adults. Daniel might find the actions rude if it wasn't for the fact that the teachers and testers were already pissing Daniel off.

He just hoped that whatever these tests were, it would give Daniel and Jack what they needed to allow their children a chance to succeed in this world.

After Daniel and Jack sent the kids with Janet towards the doctor's office to play, the couple sat down in front of the teachers and Daniel was still fuming. It had taken Jack quite a bit of convincing to get Daniel to release Johnny but he finally got him when he said that whatever the teachers had to say might not be what the smart and sensitive little boy would like to hear. Daniel conceded the point and they sat down with the lead teacher, a man with twead jacket and a button up shirt, something not unlike what Daniel would have worn once upon a time, the thought made Jack snicker. That just brought Daniel's glare to him so he sobered and listened closely.

"My name is Justin McAdams, I have looked over these test scores from each of the six children and I don't understand some of the inconsistences. For one thing, Greer does not have the same level of competency as the other children in some areas, was he not taught the same way?"

"He is not our son, so any learning he did it was outside our home."

McAdams nodded, "Okay, they have a great grasp on the written language though possibly out of practice. As you proved, they can clearly pick up languages very well but their math and science skills are sadly lacking."

"We were living in a world where those particular disciplines were not necessary for survival. I took an interesting in the teaching of letters and speaking secondary languages."

Jack rubbed a hand across Daniel's back; his younger husband was letting this become personal. He knew Daniel was still feeling out of sorts despite the leaps they had made the night before. All Jack would do is keep being patient and make sure his handsome partner didn't completely destroy the man sitting before them.

"What would you have us do?" Jack asked.

"Well there are some tools and classes that you can get them into so they can get caught up. They are going to have quite a few classes and tests to get through before the next school year starts because the older ones have four years to get caught up on. And the twin girls will have about two years of catch up."

"Just give us what we need to see it done and how long before they must be registered and what school?" Daniel asked, rubbing his head then nudging his newly reacquired glasses back into place. Janet handed them to him after Johnny was calm again, stating that in the last exam she did with him, the eyes were bad enough again that Danile needed his spectacles once more.

McAdams nodded, "We will see it to you by the end of the day, delivered to your home address. Greer is going to have quite a bit more work ahead of him and you would do well to bring in some extra teachers and tutors others they won't be ready."

"And Johnny?" Daniel asked with gritted teeth.

McAdams shook his head and shrugged, "Does he use sign language?"

"Of a sort," Jack responded, he didn't know how to explain the emotional transference that Johnny spoke to them with or the moments of telepathy as well. They didn't need sign language when they had their own.

"Without learning a standardized language or way to communicate, he would not be conducive to learning with others and in a classroom where they won't have time to make sure he understands the lesson."

Jack placed a gentle hand on Daniel's shoulder to keep him in his seat, "We understand that, Johnny is capable of writing though, why can't he use pencil and paper to speak his words?"

"It won't be enough, teachers don't have enough time to spend on one student."

"Well why should we put any of our children into school when you guarantee a mediocre education and level of care?"

Jack winced as did McAdams, who stuttered a little before speaking, "You would set yourself up to teach all six children multiple grades without any help?"

Daniel stood and stepped closer to McAdams, "I would do what I have to so I could see my children to a better future than you are offering them." With that, Daniel turned and walked out of the area to the snickers and chuckles of several of the MP's in the room. Jack watched as McAdams struggled for something to say while Jack watched him bluster and fidget. "Send us what you have and be done with it." Jack stood from his chair and walked closer to McAdams, "And I would advise you keep your teachers in line, my son is not dumb and my husband knows how to make your life a living hell and every single one of them is going to be legal and true."

McAdams blinked in shock at Jack, "You can't threaten me!"

"Who said it was a threat, just a warning to keep a civil tongue in your head," Jack responded and McAdams didn't know what else to say so he nodded and Jack walked away to find Daniel sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around Claire and Janet with Johnny sitting in his lap while he spoke to Janet.

"Do you think there is any way that Jack and I could find some tutors to help us get these lessons done, so the children can go back in the fall?"

Janet was nodding, "We can make it work Daniel. When Cassie first came to me, we had to get her caught up much in the same way. I have some friends who would gladly find the time to help you with your wonderful babies."

Daniel smiled, "Thanks Janet."

At that Janet looked up at him and smiled, "What Daddy?"

Jack grinned, since they were spending so much time with Doc Frasier with their daughter owning the same name, so Jack and Daniel had spoken to her about being called 'JC' which she was excited about for some reason but at almost seven, they were taking some time to retrain her of when to answer.

"Remember baby, you are JC," Jack said as he walked in.

"Right Papa, I remember."

"Can we go home Papa?" Zale asked quietly.

"Of course Z-Man, we're going now."

Daniel nodded and helped everyone to his or her feet. Jack turned and nodded to Janet before he led Zale, Greer and Zada out of the room. Daniel followed close behind with the twins and Johnny. Daniel let Johnny hold his hand and Jack watched his lover who seemed to be very quiet until they got to the car and strapped everyone inside and closed the door. Daniel didn't get into the passenger seat so Jack turned and leaned aganst the side of the vehicle.

"What is it Danny?" Jack asked gently, reaching out to take one of Daniel's hands between his.

Daniel watched his hand, "Do you remember when we were fighting, you wanted so badly to come back here?"

"Of course Daniel, why do you ask?"

"Jack, I wish more than anything else in this entire galaxy that we could go back to the safety and acceptance that was just a part of life there."

Jack tugged Daniel into his arms, kissing Daniel on the head gently, "I know love. I also remember this genius of a man telling me that we had to be grateful for what we had found there, that we could have a life together. Being back here has not taken our chance from us like we so believed, it just comes with different challenges."

Daniel sighed into Jack's shoulder; his hand gripping the back of Jack's coat while his other hand was tucked inside the coat's pocket. Jack grinned, used to Daniel's comfort blankie moments that seemed to pop up out of nowhere sometimes unless someone like Jack was keeping track of his moods. The need for comfort had been constant thing and just because they made love the night before would not magically make all the fear and trauma Daniel had been dealing with go away in the light of the morning. So Jack kissed Daniel's temple again and then shoved him playfully into the passenger seat with a wink. He walked around and stepped into his seat and started the car. They passed the ride back in silence and Jack didn't feel the need to break it though at some point he would have to start doing so otherwise Daniel might do the unthinkable and be the quiet person in this relationship and Jack wasn't ready for that.

Once they were inside the house again, everyone settling in to a nice lunch in the kitchen and Jack watched Daniel push his food around before he grabbed a bite on the fork and slipped it close to Daniel's lips. His beautiful husband gave him that look that was one of the reasons Jack fell in love with him, it pretty much read 'knock it off'. That sounded weird to some but when everyone Jack ever met kowtowed to him or was afraid of him, Daniel's complete irreverence had become a mainstay in their friendship, it put them as equals in the team and then later after they got married and had the kids.

Then when Daniel realized Jack clearly had no intention of letting this go, the blue-eyed man took the bite into his mouth and he hummed in happiness of the flavor and decides he might as well enjoy the meal he had before him and dug in. Jack grinned at him whispering, "Love you," to him.

Daniel smiled in return before he gathered himself up and started his Spanish talk with all the kids as if it were any other day because it was for them. Jack didn't know what school they would go to if they went to any, he didn't know if Henry's case would go to court or not.

Jack only really knew one thing: that Daniel and he were together and the kids were safe. Daniel took his first small step back to Jack, no longer a shade in their home, a welcome return. Nothing else mattered to Jack at the moment.


	25. Back in the Saddle

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Back in the Saddle**

After most of the day inside the mountain, Jack found himself grateful to being piling the kids back into the van and getting into his truck as well. Daniel was driving back with the children because none of them could drive with Jack in the truck since weight wise they all still had to sit in the booster seats and car seats.

He couldn't wait to get everyone back home, maybe fool around with Daniel some more. He didn't know what Alpha Daniel would do to his libido but Jack was more than willing to keep playing along if it meant Daniel would be in his arms and free to love once more without shadow of the past.

When he arrived it was to find Daniel already in the kitchen serving a late lunch to the kids, Jack slipped another documentary into the DVD player and telling the kids to behave for a little while. Then Jack slipped his hand into Daniel's, tangling their fingers together and pulling Daniel upstairs and into their bedroom. Daniel released a breathy laugh as Jack pressed himself against the closed door and pulled Daniel close to his chest.

"What would you do to me now while the children are occupied downstairs?"

Daniel grinned, "I would kiss you until your mind is filled with only me. I would touch you everywhere as quickly as I can, stretch you and take you while I look into your deep and bewitching eyes."

Jack grinned, "Do it!" he whispered and Daniel slipped the last few centimeters and took Jack's lips gently. The kiss they shared quickened and Jack allowed Daniel again to take the lead. It spurred on his lover as Jack hoped it would and Daniel dragged Jack across the small room and pushed Jack down on the bed. Jack watched as Daniel grinned, pulling off his clothes, which spurred Jack into doing the same. They really didn't have a whole lot of time and neither one of them were of the opinion that they should leave their children alone just for sex. Jack figured this was somewhat of a special circumstance, the sooner Daniel found a way out from under the trauma, the faster they would have Daddy Daniel back to mostly his old self.

"Jack, I can't believe you found a way for me," Daniel whispered as he settled over Jack's naked chest. He slipped his lips over Jack's for a long and lingering kiss.

"I need you too much to talk right now Danny, please, we can discuss your return after."

Daniel chuckled as Jack's fingers fumbled around for the bedside drawer and slipped the lube into Daniel's waiting hands. Daniel flipped open the lid and squeezed some into his hands as he slathered wet and hot kisses down Jack's chest and around his navel. Jack couldn't think straight with Daniel's lips all over him then without warning, a lubed finger was slipping around his hole before it pushed gently in. Jack moaned, partially from the intense burn but also from the amazing pleasure as Daniel took Jack's cock in mouth. Jack didn't know what feeling to focus on, the tongue across the head of his straining cock or the fingers that scissor inside him to stretch the unused muscle.

"Don't tease me Daniel," Jack grunted and could feel his husband's laughter all along his erection before Daniel slipped up his body to take Jack's lips in a kiss even while Daniel lined up his cock and slid inside. Jack moved his legs up, giving himself more leverage even as his hands slipped around Daniel's shoulder. It had been a long time since Jack felt Daniel's cock sliding against his inner muscles. Daniel's erection slid along the bundle of nerves inside of Jack and he moaned into Daniel's neck.

Jack laughed when Daniel placed his hand at the back of Jack's neck to tug at Jack's short hair until he moved back and took Daniel's lips in another frenzied kiss. Jack felt when Daniel started to rock and he moaned into Daniel's lips once more. His hands across Daniel's shoulder and the other pressed into his lower back.

Jack didn't know how long this would last for them, Daniel could still have a sex marathon at his age but Jack was a little slower on the uptake and he would have this one time that they could have for now happening gloriously together. Daniel whimpered into the grasping flesh that held him as he took a hand and reached down between them and took Jack's straining cock in hand. They reached quickly for the end together between jerking hips and hands and with a shout Jack and Daniel tumbled into completion.

Jack's legs slipped down on the bed as Daniel pulled out of him gently. Jack turned on his side, wincing at the delicious stretch left behind from Daniel's length and took his lover's face in his palm. "How are you Daniel?" he asked.

The younger man laughed abruptly, shocking them both. "You are a marvel Jack, you made it possible for me to touch you once again. I hope we will soon find our way back to you taking me but for now, we can find a little of ourselves every time we get into bed."

Jack grinned then sat up, leaning gently over Daniel's chest so he could lay claim to the lips that so many of Jack's fantasies were based around in a gentle kiss before he sat up and walked across the room and into the master bath, starting the water and stepping into the warm spray. He was quickly followed by Daniel and they helped to wash each other before slipping from the tub once more, laughing as they trade boxers and socks and slipped into jeans and shirts and wandering back downstairs to their children who were happily still watching the show Jack slipped on. Daniel walked into the kitchen and started a late lunch for Jack and him and they joined the children to watch the rest of the program, Jack couldn't have told anyone later what they'd watched since he'd been too busy watching Daniel, kissing the side of Daniel's face and wrapping arm around husband's shoulder.

"Jack, I want to see what happens," Daniel whispered near the end of the program when Jack leaned across his chest to lay gentle lips into the side of Daniel's neck. Despite panicking in the past over such a move, Daniel giggled over the tickling of Jack's lips and whiskers across his skin and Jack could not contain the smile he wore for the rest of the time they were relaxing there on the couch.

Daniel was coming home, and Jack wouldn't have it any other way especially if the price is for Daniel to take control in the bedroom for a while. That seemed like such a small price to pay for Daniel's serenity to be returned.

Jack would not wonder about the gift he'd received in that notion earlier in the broom closet, only be grateful for the result.


	26. Getting Up to Speed

**Chapter Twenty Six: Getting up to Speed**

Daniel didn't really know what to expect when the doorbell rang and he walked over to open it, finding a cart in front of the door with five boxes piled high and McAdams pushed it inside and gave Daniel a shy smile.

"What's this?" Daniel asked.

"What the office recommends for you to get the children ready to enter the grades they are supposed to be in. Luckily if you can get them close enough then we will just see them in a lower grade if need be."

Daniel gave him a glare and McAdams just looked away.

"Oh gawd, what did we get ourselves into?" Jack demanded as he walked in to see the boxes.

That broke Daniel's glare as he chuckled at his husband, belatedly he realized that was Jack's point. With a roll of his eyes, Daniel gave Jack a shove for manipulating to which Jack just shrugged and winked.

"Well there are pretty helpful instructions for every level as well as the tests to get them through to the next grade. You would honestly do better to just take it at your own pace, with the help of personal tutors for each child and just give them some time. I don't see this being a short endeavor."

Jack snorted, "You clearly don't know my Doctor Jackson nor my children."

Daniel grinned at that and McAdams beat a hasty retreat, which Daniel didn't mind. He had no intention of speaking to the man more than absolutely necessary. Janet had already given Daniel the names of several tutors that were well versed in multiple topics and he was going to take as much time to be with the kids and Jack was going to be with them most of the day to help keep them focused while giving them equal opportunity to be kids as well.

McAdams was out the door quicker than Jack could wave goodbye and he just shrugged, "You really disturb that man," Jack said as they started opening boxes. Daniel opened the one on top and found records for all the kids, they'd already had birth certificates as well as adoption papers drawn up so all five of the children belonged to both of them and Greer Sky Merrick was a foster son of theirs so he was protected as well from people thinking they should remove Greer from their care. All of this paperwork was about immunizations and some of the testing they had already had, Daniel was impressed how quickly Hammond and Janet got it all together. Inside each box had containers, some stating they were for Zale and Zada and others for Janet and Claire while others still were for Greer and Johnny though it seemed that McAdams was going to continue with the belief that Johnny would never find a way to function without speaking. Daniel took a deep breath so he didn't chase after McAdams and punch the guy out.

"Mama Bear," Jack said with a chuckle.

"Papa bear, you saying this doesn't piss you off just as much?" Daniel hissed at his honey.

Jack laughed again, "Of course it pissing me off but you are doing enough bark and bite for the both of us which really isn't very nice for me love."

"Why is that?" Daniel asked, frowning over the workbooks and texts. It had been too long since he was in school but in a strange way this was going to be as fun for him as well as the children. He'd always loved teaching and learning, otherwise he wouldn't have achieved so many degrees in such a short time.

"Because I'm supposed to be the quick to temper and action in this relationship and your supposed to be the kind hearted, chatty one."

"Chatty?" Daniel asked, not knowing what Jack was talking about really.

"Daniel, don't pretend. You love to talk, to teach and correct. Its one of your most annoying and beloved qualities and lately I find it lacking in our home."

"If its so annoying why do you care?" Daniel snapped, frowning at his spouse.

Jack grinned, "I think you're trying to start a fight but its not going to work. I'm enjoying your snippy attitude right now," Jack snickered before he leaned in close and kissed Daniel gently.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked, flabbergasted by his bizarre spouse who was grinning like a loon as he took a couple of the books into the living room to spread them out on the couch next to him. Daniel stood over him with his arms crossed.

"Daniel, you have been so quiet for far too long, it's been just as scary for me and the kids watching you become a different person after what happened. I was started to think you would never be my pissy archeologist who hates to wake up without coffee in hand again."

Daniel stared at Jack in shock, his arms uncrossing to flop at his sides. Sometimes it was still easy to pretend that Jack didn't know Daniel better than anyone else in the entire universe. He'd been so wrapped up in the fear that he forgot to talk to the kids and Jack about the things he loved in life and in their life. He didn't know that even his morning attitude had so been broken by what happened to him. He pushed the books out of his way and made to sit next to Jack when the older man tugged Daniel to sit across his lap instead. Daniel sighed then leaned close to press his forehead against Jack's.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jack shook his head, dislodging Daniel's for a second before foreheads touched once more. "You have nothing to be sorry for, just know that I am grateful for your strength and ability to bounce back from anything."

Daniel grinned and slipped his lips across Jack's mouth who quickly took small touch and turned it into deeper connection. Daniel allowed Jack free reign for a few seconds, then turned into a few minutes before he finally found himself pushing away from the kiss. Daniel then decided to stay where he was and opened up the nearest textbook and looked through the math of kindergarten and heard as Jack groaned. Daniel chuckled, "We do it for them right?" Daniel asked, letting his shoulder bump Jack's shoulder.

Jack nodded, "I would do anything for you, and for them."

Daniel kissed Jack again and refocused on the books in front of him. He took notes in one of his spiral notepads. He would be able help with a lot of these subjects and there were things that Jack would be able to take care of but he would be calling several of the tutors just because teaching six kids most of them at different levels was going to be an interesting prospect.

"Will we have what we need to pay the tutors?" Daniel asked Jack, who had a better handle on their finances at the moment.

"My retirement payments put us well above what we need but we were also compensated for the years we were POW, it wasn't much but it will help."

"How do you know what I have?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Because as your husband, we have a joint account, you just haven't really been touching yours because we have been getting much of what we need through Hammond and the SGC. The bills when we were in Boston weren't much because you are one of my dependents."

Daniel snorted, "I am not your dependent."

"No Danny, if anything I depend on you way more."

They shared another smile before refocusing on the paperwork. After a while Jack whistled, bringing all the kids into the room. Daniel got up and set Zale and Zada in armchairs with their first workbook and a spiral notebook. They were focusing on math for now, and next JC and Claire were set to work in the kitchen at the table to start on some simple science and English. Daniel wasn't worried about them, all four of them were incredibly quick on their feet and learn at an alarming rate, this would just be another challenge for them.

Daniel settled on the couch with Greer and Johnny, started with reading. Greer knew letters but he was still struggling with them despite all the time he used to spend in Daniel's classroom. The Vannas didn't really use written languages, as far as Daniel could tell they spoke English because it was the language on Earth. Daniel didn't really know for sure because neither had Akina, who'd been raised with English as her dominant language.

Johnny, in the midst of Greer telling his story not understand the significance of the book but doing what Daniel asked of him, touched Daniel's arm. "_Daddy?"_

"What baby?" Daniel asked before he even realized again that Johnny was talking in his mind.

"What what?" Jack questioned and Daniel stared at Johnny.

"Johnny, are you talking in my head again?" he asked his son.

"_The block is gone, I am strong enough to reach out with my mind to you and Papa."_

"Jack, he's talking to me," Daniel stated with tears in his eyes and Jack moved away from the girls with a hand on each of their heads before he took Johnny's face into his hands.

"JJ?" he asked gently.

Daniel was shocked when he continued to hear Johnny even though he was clearly talking to Jack; Johnny had never been able to speak to both of them at the same time. _"Papa, I did it. I am strong enough to talk to you."_

Daniel watched as the tears filled Jack's eyes, knowing they were blurring his vision as well. JC and Claire rushed over to hug Jack's middle as Zale and Zada walked back into the room and asked what was going on.

In answer Johnny whispered into all of their minds, _"My family."_

With laughter and tears of gratitude, they smothered Johnny with kisses and hugs, high fives and snuggles. And at the end, they all returned to their studies as if their world didn't just tilt again. At least this time the tilt was welcomed.

Daniel smiled as he listened to Greer haltingly read, even while Johnny spoke much of the words clearly in his mind. Thankfully Daniel and Jack had both had a lot of practice over the years with listening to spoken conversations while hearing telepathic messages in mind thanks to Zada and Zale who enjoyed talking through more private channels when they could. Most of the time, Daniel and Jack made them say it again but they continued the tradition. And now Daniel was thankful for the years of training because he could give attention to Greer and admire Johnny's persistence as well.

And so would begin the long journey of teaching their children in this world.


	27. Return to Rightful Path

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Return to Rightful Path**

Jack stretched slowly as he woke up to the sound of their alarm on the bedside table and he smiled as Daniel grumbled and hid himself under the covers, just like old times. Not that Jack had ever really seen Daniel with a real alarm clock but it didn't matter how they were waking up in the morning, Jack was the morning person and Daniel was a grouch with everyone but the kids before his first cup of coffee unless Jack chose to wake him with kisses.

That one grumbling sound from Danny more than anything, even the intensely satisfying love session of the night before proved that the scientist was returning to Jack, not allowing this trauma to continue to control him. Despite their afternoon delight when Daniel and Jack retired for the evening they started in earnest and Jack was deliciously sore from Daniel's sweet loving. So Jack moved his hands under the blanket and across Daniel's stomach, moving lower to rub the heel of his hand across Daniel's morning wood. The grumble turned groan just as Jack slipped his mouth across Daniel's pulling him into a kiss and their tongues tangled even before Daniel was awake enough to realize what was happening. Jack wondered for a moment if Daniel was going to revert to the fear but he didn't, thank god. Jack pulled away a little as he kept working Daniel over, feeling the archeologist's erection grow under his ministrations.

"Good morning Danny," Jack mumbled into Daniel's mouth.

"Why the special wake up call? Someone throw up?" Daniel hissed as Jack gripped a little tighter. Daniel's hips started thrusting a little with Jack's movements.

Jack chuckled, "Nope, just enjoying the fact that I can touch you. You really are too hot for me to ignore."

Daniel hissed a little before Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel again. He moved closer, throwing back their blankets so he could lead his other hand down across Daniel's chest and then with his mouth. He moved his lips across the tip before pulling Daniel's erection into his mouth. He went to work, pulling the sounds of passion from Daniel's lips as he slipped his hand down to rub at Daniel's hole and before he could even insert the digit, Daniel was moaning his release. Jack pulled away and grinned up at his husband before pulling himself up from the bed and dragged the lethargic man from the mattress across the room and into the bathroom. Jack dropped Daniel unceremoniously on the closed toilet and started the shower. When he turned to help Daniel again, the younger man chuckled and pushed Jack away, "I don't need you babying me."

Jack laughed, "Daniel I just want to take a hot shower with you before we tackle big life decisions and the kids."

"Breakfast for the kids should come first," Daniel argued half-heartedly.

Jack grinned lasciviously, "Zada and Zale know how to get things started, and we won't be long."

"Sure, you say that now," Daniel muttered as Jack pushed Daniel into the stall and followed close behind. He nudged Daniel into the warm spray of the shower and grabbed a soap bar and started rubbing slippery fingers and palm across Daniel's toned shoulder and down his back and to his lower back and across his butt. Daniel turned in his arms and Jack started on his chest when Daniel kissed Jack and took the soap so he could return the favor. Jack grabbed the shampoo and started lathering Daniel's shoulder length hair when Daniel's hands on his body stilled.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, will you cut my hair for me?" Daniel asked and Jack frowned at him.

"What? Danny, I love your hair!" Jack gasped. He'd learned over the years that Daniel having longer hair that he can grip during lovemaking or anytime he wanted to slip his fingers through the silky strands when he was holding Daniel close or hugging him was pleasantly erotic for Jack.

"Jack I love when your hands are in it, I love when they grip the back of my neck but its becoming a weapon against me. Henry used the long hair to hold me and slam me against the wall. Please Jack, I need to see it gone for a while."

Jack sighed, it was one of the few times Daniel had ever told him anything about the attack, "Close your eyes." He whispered to Daniel who complied immediately and Jack rinsed Daniel's hair and just kept slipping his fingers through the strands and then he let Daniel wash his hair as well before they got out of the shower, dried off and wandered back to their bedroom.

"Now?" Jack asked Daniel who magically made a haircutting kit appear and put it on the bed.

"Might as well, let me go check on the kids first."

Jack sighed and sat down, looking at the kit, finding scissors and an electric hair cutter, which might work if Daniel wanted a buzz cut that Jack sported most days. Jack kind of hoped that Daniel wasn't going that short. Daniel walked back into the room, just wearing the jeans he slipped on before he left and a tank top. Jack used Daniel's absence to slip into jeans and a shirt as well. Daniel grabbed a chair from his desk in the corner and grabbed the towel to wrap around his neck. He looked up at Jack, "Please Jack."

He nodded, "What do you want?"

"Short, like yours."

Jack cursed, "Dammit Daniel, you are not military and I don't want you to be. I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend to be one of them. You're you as it should be."

Daniel sighed, "A little longer then but not much. I don't want it to be so easy to grab."

Jack nodded and grabbed the comb and scissors. He took a deep breath and proceeded to do something he hadn't done for anyone since his first son died. Cutting Charlie's hair had been a constant thing for Jack when he was home. He combed out Daniel's hair and started snipping it at the back. He took it all off, up to Daniel's nape then worked to trim all over, giving Daniel a haircut a little shorter than what he started with all those years ago, sneezing himself into Jack's life. He worked slowly and diligently till Daniel's layers were shaggy but nice and he cleaned up around his husband's ears and the bangs. Jack watched Daniel's face, the serenity in his features and the sighs as Jack ran his hands through Daniel's hair to make sure the cut wouldn't look awful for him at work. Jack didn't know why or how but this one intimate event in their life was even more important to Jack and Daniel then the lovemaking and the kissing and the talking. Daniel trusted Jack to do what he asked and Jack trusted Daniel with everything else. Jack finished and cleaned up Daniel's nape before he nudged his lover out of the chair and they both walked into the well-lit bathroom. Jack smiled into the bathroom mirror where Daniel's smile met his. The new haircut was shorter but not as short as the military would request. His bangs were swept to the side and his hair ended at the nape of his neck. It had always retained that dark brown tint but it seemed in the light of the bathroom, the blond streaks that were leftover from the summer in the Vannas land and Jack pressed his hand against the side of Daniel's visible neck. He stepped closer and pressed his lips there, "Is it okay Danny?"

"Yes of course Jack, I forgot what I looked like with shorter hair."

"Well in case you were wondering, I love you no matter what length of hair you have."

Daniel smiled and watched Jack in the mirror as he worried Daniel's skin with his lips for a few seconds before he pulled back. Daniel chuckled, "I hadn't noticed especially since your mouth seems to be constantly on me these days."

"Because you'll let me," Jack said with a grin.

Daniel turned in Jack's arms, "I have never not wanted your touch Jack, I just wish that it hadn't been tarnished by what happened."

"Well its not going to continue to hurt us, right?" Jack asked, jiggling Daniel in his arms. Daniel laughed at the purely Jack move and nodded.

"Let's go see to our babies," Daniel said and leaned up to take Jack's lips once more in a slow burn of a kiss. When Daniel stepped back, Jack grinned down at Daniel and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand and walked down the stairs to find all six of the children in the kitchen eating buttered toast and fruit. Daniel immediately walked over to the stove so he could cook some eggs and bacon as well and added servings to whomever wanted it. Jack settled into his seat at the table with a plate delivered to him by Daniel and listened as Daniel started speaking in Spanish as they did any other day.

Daniel handed out the last bit of meat and eggs before he settled into his chair as well and Jack heard his name among Spanish words and giggles. "Danny!" he barked and everyone laughed.

The scientist chuckled; leaning close to kiss Jack on the cheek before he continued drinking his coffee. Despite objections to the contrary Jack was glad about the health food kick Daniel had been on with the kids since they started eating food. It kept the kids slim and healthy in the face of an obese society and it kept Jack and Daniel from impending heart attacks and loss of sculpted bodies that were thoroughly enjoyed by their partner.

Jack watched Daniel move much easier and laughing freely and Jack couldn't help but be thankful at the sight.


	28. Back to the SGC

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Back to the SGC**

"_Daddy, can we read today? I want to learn that hand talking thing so I won't scare other people."_

Daniel smiled at Johnny as his little boy munched on a piece of toast with butter. Daniel sometimes worried about how little Johnny still was but he seemed strong in spirit and nothing slowed him down since he started speaking last week. Daniel was starting back at the SGC today and he was having a hard time walking away from all the time he'd been spending with all of the kids, including Greer who was finally coming out of his shell.

"JJ, you gotta to talk to Papa about that today remember? I'm going to work and we will talk to McAdams about the sign language. Remember not to put words in any of the tutors' heads while they are here."

Johnny nodded, _"I know Daddy."_

Daniel chuckled at the tone his son used; it had been amazing getting to know the voice and the tones that his son used even in their minds. Daniel had always known Johnny was going to wake up one day and be more than anyone ever imagined he would be. He didn't even have to touch people to speak to them anymore though every night as Daniel and Jack tucked him into bed, Johnny still pressed a palm to their cheek and transmit the love he felt for them through their skin like the kids have been doing since they were infants. It still had the power to bringing Daniel to tears.

"You going to be good for Papa and the tutors today?" Daniel asked.

"_Yes Daddy, no talking to new people. I am going to read with Zale or Greer today."_

"That's my boy, now I got to go find Papa okay?"

Johnny waved Daniel away before he pulled a book from the stack on the table and opened it to the first page. Daniel leaned down and kissed Johnny on the top of his head before he walked into the living room to make sure everyone else was doing okay to find Zale and Zada with their books open while Claire and JC playing on the floor before they started 'school' for the day. Greer was also sitting in one of the armchairs, reading with his lips moving along with the words. Daniel took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of the bedroom door, Jack's back facing the door and a towel around his waist. Daniel slipped up behind him and pressed against all that skin. Jack sighed as Daniel's lips slipped across Jack's shoulder, "As much as I would like to know where this is going, Danny you have work."

"I know," Daniel whispered in between kisses across that beautiful expanse of skin. It had been a little more than a week since they started making love again, always with Daniel in the Alpha mode but Daniel had been thinking of how to get Jack to release some of his fear, so he could take Daniel once more and he could finally release the last of the flashbacks from the assault.

"You need to leave really soon," Jack husked when Daniel's tongue laved against the juncture of Jack's shoulder and neck, nibbling with his teeth before suckling the skin once more.

"I have a few minutes," Daniel whispered and nudged Jack so he would turn around in Daniel's arms. Jack leaned down and took Daniel's waiting lips in a kiss that slipped in gently then Daniel slipped his hands down to pull Jack in close from his lower back and the other hand slipped up into Jack's damp hair. Jack's hands pressed into Daniel's hips to hold them together not that the younger man had any intention of releasing his hold on Jack.

Before Daniel could push Jack back into their bed, the military man pushed Daniel back to smile at Daniel. "You need to go to work, Danny. We can have a nooner later."

"A nooner?" Daniel asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you know… sex at noon."

"Yeah Jack I know what a nooner is, I don't think I am going to be here at noon, probably about three."

Jack slipped in another kiss with a grin, "You promise?"

"I promised part-time hours to General Hammond and I promised the kids I would be here for them and you in the afternoon. So yes, just after three. I'm taking the jeep since its windows were fixed a couple days ago."

Jack hugged Daniel before he moved to the closet and started getting dressed, gracing Daniel with some of his ass before he slipped on his boxer shorts. Daniel sighed at the loss and waited until Jack could walk down with him.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Daniel returned in their old game from long ago.

"If you have any problems at work, promise me you will tell someone. Promise me that you'll call me if you need anything."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Of course Jack, if I get beat up again the first thing I'm going to do is call you."

"That's right," Jack said with a resolute nod, "Right after you call Frasier."

Daniel chuckled, "Are you gonna walk me to the car before the tutors' get here?"

"Of course," Jack said as he slipped his t-shirt over his head and grabbed his socks. They walked downstairs and everyone shouted for their Papa before Jack told them to hold on while he walked Daddy out. Daniel passed out hugs and kisses, well wishes for the day while Jack slipped on his battered tennis shoes and Daniel grabbed his book bag and met Jack at the door. They opened the door and Daniel headed to the jeep and realized he didn't have the key but as he turned to walk back when Jack tugged on his arm and dangled the keys from his finger.

Daniel grinned, "My hero, what would I do without you?"

"I am going to do everything to make sure you never know," Jack said with a grin then slipped forward to kiss Daniel gently on the lips before he slapped Daniel on the butt causing the younger man to squeak before he opened the door of the jeep and slipped inside.

"I love you Danny, remember what I said."

Daniel grinned, "That you love me?"

"Daniel," Jack said seriously.

"I know Jack, I need to call Janet then you if I get beat up. And I love you too," Daniel said and kissed Jack again before he closed the door and started the car. The drive to the mountain, even after all the years was easy and quick. He walked in from the parking garage and headed to the archeology department and his newly reminted office with Dr. Daniel Jackson: Head of Archeology and Linguistics on the door.

Daniel smiled and slipped his hand across the words before he sat down behind the desk. There was plenty of work to get done so Daniel just picked up the first sheet on the top of his inbox. With that, he opened some of his source textbooks and got down to work.

Daniel didn't really know how much time passed before someone was knocking on his door. This was something that Jack had always done when they were working at the SGC together, to keep Daniel from working through meals and starve him. So when he shouted 'come in' he forgot that there was no reason for Jack to be there.

"Hey Daniel, glad to see you back behind that desk once more," Tyan, his second in command from before the Vannas world called from the door.

"Hey Tyan, glad to see a familiar face around here."

Tyan walked all of the way into the room and sat down in front of Daniel's desk and waited. "Well, I got a strange call. One that I don't know how I received in the first place but I am happy to do what he asked of me."

"What?" Daniel asked in confusion, even as he continued to look at the document in front of him.

"Jack called me, to ask me to take you to the cafeteria and make sure you sat there for thirty minutes and talk to you about something other than work."

Daniel grinned, he loved his husband so much but the mother hen thing for the most part was really obnoxious especially through a proxy. He held a finger up to Tyan, lifted his phone and dialed home. When Jack picked up the phone with a cheerful, "Danny boy!"

"You assigned your job to someone since you can't be here to do it yourself?"

"Did you know it was noon?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I thought we talked about that this morning," Daniel asked with a blush staining his cheeks while he pretended that Tyan wasn't there to hear the conversation.

"I didn't mean that Daniel," Jack chuckled. "Did you eat lunch yet?"

"You know I haven't since I'm sure you questioned Tyan extensively," Daniel said and looked over and saw the man in question nodding with a grimace.

"Love, go to lunch with Tyan and tell him all about the loves of your life."

"Loves? Jack?" Daniel grinned.

"Our children silly," Jack said with a laugh and before Daniel could say anything Jack hung up on Daniel. He stared at the receiver for a minute before he snorted in amusement. He looked at Tyan and waited.

"I am going to sit here until you get up and go with me to the cafeteria, General's orders."

"Jack is retired," Daniel said with a sigh.

"General Hammond happens to agree," Tyan smiled as he spoke.

Daniel slapped his head into his hand before he stood from his desk and waved in front of him for Tyan to precede him out of the room, "Well I guess I am outnumbered."

Tyan smiled and they walked out together and Daniel grinned as he thought about the punishment he was going to rain down on his husband as soon as he got home, something they would both undoubtedly enjoy.


	29. A Normal Routine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Normal Routine**

Jack was sitting on the couch with Johnny and Greer while Zale and Zada were speaking with their tutors. Zale's was Andrew something, Jack couldn't remember and Zada's helper was Michelle. The one helping the twins was Sally. All of them were retesting the kids' levels again and even after only a week, Jack knew from the disbelieving expressions that they were doing much better than McAdams and his lackeys had ever imagined. Daniel would be thrilled to hear when he got home.

Greer was doing well; his reading was improving with time. Johnny was curled up next to Jack and he couldn't get over the fact that Jack could hear Johnny speaking in his mind, reading along with the book set on Jack's lap.

Jack loved getting that call from Daniel to tell him that Tyan was there to pick him up to take him to the cafeteria, then hanging up on Daniel was the most fun Jack had had with Daniel in a while. Tyan, Hammond and Janet not to mention anyone else he could get in on this venture were going to do everything in their power to make sure Daniel was fed every day and getting kicked out of the mountain in a timely fashion. Jack was hoping it wouldn't continue to be a problem but Jack would do what he must to make sure Daniel wasn't alone.

He heard the door open and all the children without waiting for word from their teachers ran to the door to greet him as Daniel called out, "I'm home!"

"Daddy," came squeals from the girls. Jack released Johnny who raced to his smiling daddy. Jack watched as Daniel lifted each girl to kiss and hug her before he slipped Johnny against his hip. Jack was married to the most wonderful man, but in these daddy moments Jack could see the true beauty in him. Daniel stooped on his way to hug Zale and Zada who were speaking of all the tests they took today and how they were doing.

"Are you done with your tests for the day?" Daniel asked.

"No," they chorused so Daniel pointed and off they went with nods, giggles and waves. Daniel walked Johnny back to the couch, slipping the little boy into his lap as he sat down next to Jack.

"Hey Danny, how was your first day back?" Jack asked, leaning over to kiss Daniel on the lips.

He snorted in reply, "As if you don't know. I'm sure you have a link to the cameras in the mountain, not to mention calls to Hammond and Tyan."

Jack grinned, Daniel sounded annoyed but at the same time, his light blue eyes were shinning with love. "I only called Tyan once about lunch, I didn't call Hammond at all today. I have been here reading with our son and hanging out with the kids while they show McAdams and his people not to underestimate a Jackson."

Daniel chuckled, "I'm sure you are going to call Hammond tomorrow."

Jack just waited.

"Wait, what about the kids?" Daniel asked.

Jack grinned, "They have earned another grade and have started working on the next. Much of what you and the Vannas people taught them has come in handy."

Daniel grinned, "Like you say, never underestimate a Jackson." With that he winked at Jack and leaned close to kiss him quickly before he turned his attention to Johnny as their youngest started reading in their minds. Jack grabbed another book in placed it in front of Greer. They only had a little while longer before the tutors would leave and dinner would be after that. First though they would all have some time to enjoy being kids, something that Jack and Daniel worked very hard for.

"Well we are done for the day, see you tomorrow Mr. O'Neill." Andrew something said as he closed up his books and packed them away. The others moved to follow and Jack stood to walk them to the door. Daniel helped everyone to put away their schoolbooks and notebooks in the newly minted bookcase in the living room that held trays and such with each child's name on it. It was Daniel's idea to keep each one on track with their path and as they successfully moved from test to test, there was a paper trail.

Daniel's idea of course, Jack just nodded and understood that Daniel would do the best for their children as the young man had done since they first learned that Lust and Desire were pregnant with Zale and Zada so long before.

As soon as all the books and papers were put away, Daniel led all the kids in through the kitchen and out into the small backyard. Jack followed behind and enjoyed the view as Daniel chased Claire and JC around the yard while Zale sat in the newly refurbished swing set, slowly sliding his foot along the dirt with his head leaning against the bars. Jack frowned and walked across the yard even as Zada started running with her sisters. Johnny and Greer were settled on the porch with little G.I. Joe men that were a gift from someone in the SGC. Greer was speaking quietly and Johnny was nodding and Jack could feel his son talking in return, even though they weren't touching Johnny's words were strong enough to create a hum in the back of Jack's mind, Daniel's as well as they had talked about it several times since he started speaking in their minds.

Jack slipped into the second swing and rubbed a gentle hand across Zale's head and around the back of his slim neck, "What's going on Z-Man?"

"Xylander speaks to me, he confuses me sometimes."

Jack sighed, "Why haven't you put him back in his box?"

"Because he is capable of hurting people from there as well, at least this way I will more clearly know what is happening within. He is not trying to force me into hating you and Daddy, just constantly speaking in my mind, which pulls my attention away from my studies. He believes they are a waste of time and another distraction to keep me from honoring my powers and becoming the Vannas I should have been."

"Z, you are going to be an amazing man one day. There is no other choice with Daniel as your daddy, and you are going to do it without being told by some arrogant Magis in your head constantly telling you what your life should look like."

Zale nodded, "Papa, I'm afraid he will never be happy until he can force his will down upon the lives of those all around and especially of those I love."

Jack squeezed his grip around the back of Zale's neck, "We will see you through this, just like we have done everything else up to now. Why don't you push him back and go play with your sisters."

Zale shrugged but stayed where he was, since Jack was not someone to push his kids to do something they didn't want to do unless he had a reason he leaned down and kissed Zale and walked back to the porch where Johnny and Greer were still sitting.

Jack just watched them for a little while, Johnny pressing Greer's fingers into the symbol for 'G' then 'R', spelling out the boy's name in sign language, which Johnny had taken a shine to since it would give him a way to speak to people outside his family. They even had a system so Johnny would sign and speak the words into Jack or Daniel's mind but they could be interpreters.

Jack sat and talked to Johnny and Greer about school for a while and watched Daniel play before he stood up and walked back inside the house to start dinner. He started pulling food out of the fridge, everything to make a roast with vegetables and potatoes. It was one of the easiest meals to make where everyone would have enough food and Jack had spent a lot of time lately learning how to cook since Daniel was so tired sometimes when he returned him.

He was slipping the potatoes into their tinfoil jackets when the phone rang and he washed his hands quickly before reaching across the counter and turning on the phone and slipping it between his shoulder and head. "O'Neill here."

"Hey son!" Ben called over the phone line.

"Hey Pop," Jack returned excitedly. "Missing us already?"

"Well mostly Daniel and our grandkids but sure you too."

"Har har Pop, you are too funny," Jack responded sarcastically.

"I do try," Ben said. Then he fell silent and Jack frowned.

"What is it?" Jack asked apprehensively.

"Henry's hearing was today and his lawyer is insisting that if Daniel wants his accounting to be taken seriously then he should come and witness."

Jack sighed but it wasn't all that surprising. If the lawyer could call into question the witness and make him falter on the stand then maybe some of Henry's sentencing could be minimized. He waited the idea of letting Daniel back into the same room with his crazed brother but Daniel would undoubtedly want to do it. "When?" he asked.

"The trial is next Wednesday, gives you the weekend to get here and we can stay with the little ones when you have to go in."

"Thanks for the heads up Pop, I will talk to Daniel about it tonight when the kids are in bed."

"Sorry to deliver rotten news but this lawyer seemed the type to leave it to the last moment and not give you a chance to get here."

"Slippery snake," Jack hissed then with a sigh, "Do you want to talk to Danny or the kids?"

Ben chuckled, "Of course I do, you're lucky I talked to you this long."

"That's my husband, go find your own," Jack grumbled good naturedly.

"I don't have to, he's my boy too now."

Jack laughed, "I love you Pop."

"Love you too Jackie, now go find me my Danny."

Jack walked towards the back door even as he replied, "My Danny."

"What Jack?" Daniel asked while Ben was chortling on the other end of the line.

"Pop wants to talk to you and the kids," Jack responded and enjoyed watching Daniel scrabble to his feet and race across the yard to grab the phone, pausing to give Jack a kiss before he slipped the phone to his ear.

"Ben—I mean hey Dad." Daniel tripped up and Jack smiled. Daniel was taking time getting used to the fact that he had Jack's family too now. Hopefully he would get used to it at some point, Jack thought as he returned to the kitchen to finish dinner.


	30. Closure

**Chapter Thirty: Closure**

Jack watched as Daniel stood from his chair, walking to the front of the courtroom to slip into the witness stand. Jack had to force himself to stay in his seat when he so desperately wanted to stand between Henry's vicious gaze which was on Daniel. When they walked into the room a little earlier Daniel had not faltered but he took several deep breaths and then sat down in the proffered chair for him.

Now Daniel was calmly sitting in that chair and waiting for the questions to begin.

"State your name for the record," the lawyer asked.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," he responded, his voice strong and self assured. Jack wanted to kiss him for being so brave in the face of his attacker.

"Please account the day of your attack," the lawyer demanded.

Daniel spoke clearly, detailing the attack and Jack forced himself not to react. Daniel had gone over his attack with Jack the night before so he wouldn't be shocked by the vivid imagery and violence of what happened to him in the courtroom.

"I see," the lawyer stated and continued "And the attempted murder."

Daniel spoke again, telling of Henry's strange reactions and then how he jumped on top of Daniel to suffocate him. He didn't leave anything out but it was concise and no extra please for empathy from the audience in the room.

"And what were you doing that day, where Mr. O'Neill attacked you?"

"I was getting married to Henry's brother, Jack," Daniel answered and Jack frowned. He didn't want this to turn into a poop-throwing contest about acceptance and hate crimes.

"And Jack O'Neill up till very recently was believed MIA by his family, correct?" the lawyer asked.

"We both were lost for a long time."

"And you brought him back different than when he left his family?"

Jack scoffed, this was stupid and it had nothing to do with the case. He wanted to stand but knew he needed to leave Daniel and the lawyer to fight his battles but it wasn't easy for Jack to wait.

"This court case is about the assault on my person and the attempted murder? Is it not? If this is about my character and the choices I have made of my own free will as well as Jack O'Neill's choices then I have nothing else to say."

Jack silently cheered Daniel's audacity.

The judge decided it might be a good time to speak up finally, "Doctor Jackson has a point, do you counselor?"

The lawyer sighed, "I am only trying to prove the point that Mr. O'Neill was not of sound mind when the Doctor gave him a reason to respond badly. I think this should prove that the accused needs to find help instead of being placed in jail."

"Is this a joke?" Jack finally called out, wincing when Daniel glared him down.

"Sir? Do not speak out of turn in my courtroom," the judge responded.

"I was there when Doctor Jackson was almost killed in his hospital bed," Jack stated.

The Judge nodded and Jack walked towards the stand and stood close to Daniel, "I am Henry's brother Jack O'Neill and despite that fact I am telling you that despite the possibility of his mental problems, he tried to kill a man after he tried to rape the same man without any reason. Doctor Jackson was kind to Mr. O'Neill despite his constant verbal assault on the Doctor's person and he searched out Doctor Jackson when no one was around to protect him and he molested him!"

"Thank you for that impassioned speech but you need to reclaim your seat now," the judge said and Jack reached out his hand to Daniel but he shook his head. Jack took his seat and stared down Henry and his lawyer who spoke, realizing he wasn't going to win the way he wanted to. "No more questions."

"Doctor Jackson you are free to go," the judge stated and Daniel left the stand and rejoined Jack at their front seats. Daniel reached over and took Jack's hand and he was glad Daniel didn't get mad about his interference. Jack squeezed Daniel's hand in return.

"Despite the tactics of the councilor, there is no getting around the attack on Doctor Jackson in the hospital, it was premeditated to go and try to kill him so the bail for Mr. O'Neill has been refused and please do not attempt these tactics during the sentencing."

Jack looked to Daniel, seeing the sadness in his eyes as he locked eyes on his husband. "I'm sorry Jack."

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to Daniel's and shook his head gently, "Nothing to be sorry for Danny. I thank god he wasn't able to kill you or do more harm than he did. I hope he gets help but I am not sorry he won't be free to attack you again."

Daniel nodded but the sadness was still there even as they got back into the van and drove slowly to Ben and Lauren's house where the kids were hanging out with their grandparents getting a new dose of love and spoiling. Jack reached over and took Daniel's hand in his, "Talk to me baby?" Jack requested gently.

"Don't baby me Jack," Daniel returned with a halfhearted glare. Jack grinned in response since Daniel was clearly not very serious.

"Are you afraid of Pop and Mom's reaction to the bail not being offered and Henry staying in jail?"

Daniel nodded a little, keeping his head down and looking at their joined hands.

"Don't be, they know Henry is where he belongs right now and whether he goes to some sort of rehabilitation program or stays in jail, they won't care as long as you can't get hurt again."

"Are you sure? I'm not family, Henry is."

Jack snorted, "You are family Daniel and one of these days you are going to stop questioning it."

Daniel shrugged as they pulled into the driveway and got out of the van and walked up to the door. Daniel had another couple of days off from work so they were going to stay in a hotel and let the kids and the grandparents have a few more days together before the O'Neill-Jackson family went home again.

Jack walked in without knocking to hear shouting and laughter coming from the backyard where the kids spent most of their time when they were here. Jack and Daniel followed the sounds of happiness and grinned as they took in the scene of tag while Ben and Lauren relaxed in their deck chairs. "It's getting kinda loud huh?" Jack called out and the children stopped mid play and raced over to get hugs and kisses before returning to their games. Daniel moved to lean against the railing and Jack followed since Daniel's arms were wrapped around his chest in a self-hug, which meant he was still worried.

"They denied Henry bail, stating that no matter what brought on the initial attack the murder attempt was premeditated."

Jack watched Daniel watching his parents as they heaved equal sighs of relief. Daniel frowned but waited for them to speak, "So glad to hear that, we were worried that lawyer was going to find a way to get him out."

"Yeah he tried," Daniel responded quietly, shuffling his feet.

"Daniel, we don't blame you for this," Lauren said gently as she reached out and took one of his hands.

"Thank you, seriously he's been making me crazy thinking that," Jack said laughing.

Ben sighed, "Daniel, we might have had a rough beginning but you're our son and we wouldn't want anyone to hurt you for no reason even if that meant our other son needs to get help behind bars."

Daniel shook his head, "So weird having family."

Jack wrapped a loving arm around Daniel's shoulder, "Get used to it love, because we're not going anywhere."

Daniel smiled and they went back to watching the kids play.

Daniel tucked the last kid into the bedroom at the hotel they were sleeping at for the next two nights. He rubbed gentle fingers through Zale's hair as his son slipped into sleep. He leaned down and kissed Zale before he moved to settle in next to Johnny. He kissed his little boy on the forehead before he started rubbing Johnny's chest, which was his favored method of going to sleep, and Daniel smiled thinking about these children of his. They were all amazing wonders to him, constantly bringing him joy and heartache all in one and so totally worth it. It didn't take long for the youngest to slip into sleep before Daniel rose to kiss Greer on the head and moved onto the girls who were already sleeping for the night having been helped along by Jack then he turned and found Jack's eyes on him from the living room.

Daniel grinned as he moved away from the children and towards their bedroom, slipping through the door with a quick and sultry look over his shoulder to Jack who was watching him breathlessly.

Inside the door to the bedroom, Daniel turned to face Jack as he slipped his shirt off over his head and dropped it off to the side. He flicked open the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down so slowly, all the while watching those brown eyes as they darkened in lust and the well built chest as it rose and fell in quick breaths.

Just as Daniel slipped his fingers inside his pants and boxers at the hip, Jack realized he wanted to be a part of the proceedings and jumped from the couch and slipped into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Whatcha doing Danny?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"Showing you what you want," Daniel husked, knowing what tonight would bring all the while knowing that Jack did not.

"Always Danny, I always want you." Jack whispered the words as his fingers slid along the skin of Daniel's hip next to his thumbs and pushed his pants down slowly, just as Jack knelt in front of Daniel. He let Jack do so for now, since Jack loved having his hands on Daniel and so did Daniel, whenever possible. When Daniel stood naked in front of Jack, the older sex-on-a-stick General leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Daniel's hipbone before sliding his tongue down to the center where his cock had already taken an extreme interest in the attentions of his husband.

Daniel, after a few more kisses from Jack, tugged his lover to stand in front of him. He started jerking at Jack's clothes, wanting to move along with his plans before he lost the nerve to do so. Jack, thankfully felt inclined to help with the undressing process. Within moments Jack was as naked and Daniel and he was laying Jack down on the mattress. Jack settled back to watch Daniel, thinking that Jack was going to bottom like they'd been doing ever since the attack but Daniel was going to show Jack that after today in that courtroom, Daniel released the hold Henry had on his mind and his body. Jack was the only man he'd ever loved, the only person he'd ever known better than he knew himself and he trusted Jack with every fiber of his being. There would no longer be fear and trauma between them; no Daniel insisted that tonight that final hurdle was about to be passed.

And it was going to be good.

"What're you grinning about?" Jack asked as he leaned on his elbow so he could run the tips of his fingers down Daniel's chest and Daniel slipped the lube from the bedside table and grabbed Jack's hand. He squirted some of the oil into Jack's palm and looked down at Jack with that look that set Jack's heart pounding, "Stroke yourself Jack," Daniel commanded gently.

Jack's breath hitched even as he grasped his own cock and started to move his hand up and down slowly. Daniel used his distraction to put some lube into his own hand even as he pressed up close and took Jack's mouth in an open kiss. Daniel used his own fingers to spread himself. He used one and imagined it was Jack's fingers instead, moaning into Jack's mouth who was groaning and gripping the side of Daniel's neck in desperate passion. Daniel used another finger and scissored them inside, then added another but he left his prostrate untouched, wanting Jack to find it as he always did when they were bound together through their bodies.

"Don't come yet," Daniel whispered into Jack's open mouth, his panting lover nodded in agreement and Daniel removed his hand from himself and sat up to move astride on Jack's chest. Jack looked up at him in confusion, "Jack, I want you inside me please?"

Jack looked at him, concern again written into his sharp features but this time when Daniel moved to line up Jack's cock and sank down Jack didn't argue. Daniel knew this wasn't about putting the past behind them; this was about love as it had always been with Jack.

Daniel pressed down until he was seated fully on Jack and took a second to become reacquainted with the burn that shifted to pleasure almost immediately because it meant that he was connected to Jack once more, they were one.

"You okay?" Jack asked in a strangled tone of voice.

Daniel looked down with a radiant smile before he lifted himself and pushed down almost immediately. Daniel set a slow and invigorating rhythm that brushed his prostrate every once in a while and he pressed his hands down against Jack's chest to feel the racing heartbeat underneath the surface. Jack's hands slipped from his knees and up his thighs to grip at his hip, encouraging Daniel to pick up the pace.

"I won't last long Danny," Jack whispered and Daniel leaned down to take Jack's lips in an intensely gratifying kiss. Jack's thrusts became erratic and as the older man rose up to press his chest against Daniel's in a full body hug he moaned at the feeling of Jack's hands in his hair and the other pressed down into the mattress to give them purchase. Daniel lifted his hands to wrap around Jack's cheeks, slipping back into his hair so when Jack kissed him again the feel of Jack's unshaven jaw was tickling his palms and the movement of his mouth and lips were felt by grasping fingers.

Then Jack reached down and gripped Daniel's leaking cock he pumped a few times, bring Daniel to completion only to deny him the same. Instead Jack flipped them, somehow his cock not slipping from Daniel's channel causing the younger man to sigh and gasp at the feeling. Daniel was suddenly pressed into the soft blanket and pillows and Jack was on his knees between Daniel's legs and kept thrusting, rolling his hips in a delicious way that had Daniel responding with moans of pleasure. Had it always been this good, he wondered. Daniel felt himself hardening once more, amazed sometimes at his recovery time, not that it ever happened outside his relationship with Jack.

"Come on Jack, give it up lover!" Daniel whispered into Jack's hair as he gripped the back of Jack's neck. Jack straightened and took Daniel's lips in another long kiss as his hips rolled into Daniel again and again. Daniel's sounds were pressed into Jack's mouth, trying to keep from waking slumbering children with their noises. Jack chuckled even as he winced in the effort it took to maintain his stroking within without emptying inside.

"I'm close Daniel, wait for me just another second."

Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack's hip and their movements became even more erratic and quick. Jack pressed his mouth against Daniel's throat and then as Daniel thought he would faint from the pleasure, Jack reached between them and brought Daniel to a second orgasm just as his filled Daniel's channel. They both groaned into the other, slipping slowly to settle next to each other as Jack slipped out of Daniel.

They lay there panting, side by side for a few seconds then Daniel laughed, a quiet one but still full of joy and relief. Jack turned his face and looked over at Daniel, "You think my lovemaking is funny? I am sure I should be offended."

Daniel twisted slowly onto his side, to face Jack. "No need to be offended my love, I an too happy not to laugh. I have had you inside me once more and there was nothing but you and me in this bed, no memories or flashbacks."

Jack smiled, "Well that is something to celebrate indeed."

Daniel leaned closer and slipped his mouth across Jack's once more, deepening the kiss but not making any attempt to restart the sex marathon, Daniel was glad. This wasn't just about sex and it never had been. This moment was about being in love with a man, being in love with Jack O'Neill and getting to feel that soul deep connection, only rivaled by the strength of a physical connection.

As Daniel continued to lazily kiss his spouse he knew once more that no matter the circumstances, no matter the challenges; as long as they were together Jack and Daniel could make it through anything presented to them.

Daniel pulled away just enough to whisper into Jack's lips, "I love you Colonel Jack."

"And I love you too my beautiful Danny even though I am General Jack now."

Daniel chuckled, leaning back in to kiss him once more, feeling the smile on his lips and the answering happiness on Jack's mouth as well.

**Here is the end of this story, there is another story coming but please let me know what you think so far and what you might like to see from the kids as well as Jack and Daniel. What do you think? Are you hoping that they get home to the Vannas home? I hope you have enjoyed the tales so far.**


End file.
